Days of Our Lives: Consequences of Immortality
by sparrowsac
Summary: Carter Sparrows is a new goddess. And frankly, things couldn't get any better. Then  things take a turn for the worst. And just when she thinks everything's fine now, the rain pours harder. So maybe, just maybe, she's regretting even agreeing to be a goddess. Immortality can be so harsh.
1. Carter Sparrows

Disclaimer: Do I look like Rick Riordan? No? Okay, good.

No one's POV

1788

Carter Sparrows, the daughter of Poseidon and a mortal woman has been born. On her 12th birthday, her dad claimed her. By then, monsters had started attacking from every corner. Her mom sends her to Camp Half-Blood. She trains there, and becomes a skilled demigod not only with swordplay but also with her inherited powers from her godly parent. On a particular day at camp, monsters had attacked near the beach. All campers rushed over to protect the camp. Carter, being the only one who could control water, uses the beach to her advantage.

"Attack the monster! I'll do my best to hold it back from the borders with my power!" She shouted to the campers. They all nodded in agreement and got their armory while she distracted the monster.

After a few hours, the campers started falling. They were losing more than they could spare already. Carter had fallen to one knee, struggling hard with the monster (who by the way, was a Minotaur.) It's pretty hard to believe she could hold on that long, considering the Minotaur was pretty big.

Mark, her half-brother, was fighting the Minotaur on his weak sides with a sword. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Poseidon appear near the beach. Seeing his sister fall on both knees, he called out, "Father!" Poseidon looked at him with a concerned look on his face, like he wanted to do something to help but wasn't sure if Zeus would allow it. He also had that pride-ish and stunned look on his face, like he was proud of her heroism. "You have to help Carter!"

Just then, Zeus appeared beside his brother. "Brother Poseidon," his brother turned to face him. "Go on. She deserves it."

With those words, Poseidon stepped forward and sent a whirlpool around his daughter. She release her grip on the monster, and Zeus killed it with a lightning bolt that he summoned from the sky. Pretty soon, the girl was glowing green, and she felt a strong flow of newfound energy within her.

Zeus noticed how long it had been, and laid a hand on Poseidon's shoulder. "Brother, enough." He stopped the whirlpool, and Carter collapsed on the sand, unconscious. "She won't be able to take it all at once." Poseidon nodded in agreement. And with a flash, Zeus went back to Olympus.

Mark had rushed over to his sister's side, concerned about what happened. When his father walked over, he asked,"What happened, Father? What was that glowing thing? And what is with the whirlpool?"

"One question too many. I'll answer your questions when I get back. By then, she should be conscious. I just need to do something." He walked back to the beach until it was head-level and disappeared.

Chiron and the campers helped her to the Big House along with the other wounded campers. Word had leaked about that little "episode" on the beach, and rumors were starting. Mark didn't care, he just wanted to know if his sister was okay or not.


	2. A Friendship Grows

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Greek mythology.

Carter's POV

When I woke up, I saw my dad, Chiron, and Mark surrounding me. All I remembered about awhile ago was the monster and that weird thing that happened.

Then, Dad spoke. "Hail my daughter, Carter Sparrows. Goddess" -Woah, the three of us dropped our jaws when he said that- "of Tidal Waves, Friendships, Memory, and Foresight. Now I don't know how those four are connected, but I'm glad about the new addition to Olympus." Chiron was thinking about something, probably something to say, but me and my brother were still too stunned to speak.

"My daughter, not to put any pressure on you or anything, but we need to get to Olympus. You need to get to know all the gods and goddesses there." Dad said, and I stood up. We then teleported to Olympus with a flash - one of the best things about being a god.

In Olympus, I got to know everybody. They were all so welcoming, and my dad said it was because of my saving the camp. Poseidon told me I should stay here for awhile, to get the good side out of the gods so whenever I had an argument with someone, at least one would be on my side.

I stayed in Olympus for a few weeks, as for Dad's request. Artemis, in particular, had spent a lot of time with me. During my stay, we had grown very close to each other, almost as close as she is with her twin. Besides Apollo, I was the only one she opened up to.

When I had to come back to the mortal world for a deal Zeus and I agreed on (I'd stay there for 6 months and help train half-bloods at camp or go searching for them. . .and the other 6 months in Olympus), Artemis was disappointed. She wanted to spend more time with me, but we had no choice. She just told me she'd visit camp often, and I reasoned out, "How about your hunters, Artemis? You know they won't be too happy about staying there."

"Well that's their problem, they'll have to deal with it." She replied jokingly.

"Very funny. Now, I should get going." I said, ending the conversation. We just hugged goodbye and went on our ways.

[2000] In the two centuries we'd been friends, our friendship has grown a lot. Whenever one of us has a problem, the other immediately stops what she is doing (even if it's something a bit important, like training half-bloods or teaching archery to hunters), and rushes to the other. I just love what we have now. I don't want it to change - even a bit.

But of course, as I have learned through the years, nothing good lasts long. And as I was about to find out, I was going to meet somebody who would add a twist in our lives.


	3. A New Bestfriend and Sister

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Greek mythology.

[2009] Carter's POV

I'm currently searching for half-bloods in the form of going to schools for a month, and look if there's anything special about anyone there. Well right now, I sense this girl named Jenine Brewer is a half-blood. And not just any half-blood, a kid of one of the Big Three. _Oh great. Zeus is really going to be angry about this._ _I'm surprised it's not his child, because I really thought it'd be typical of him to hook up with another mortal. _I walked up to her and made friends. After my stay there, we had also grown to be best friends, just like me and Artemis. I extended my stay at that school to get to know her better. After all, a god might suddenly claim her, and I need to know who the heck it is. Even if I was the goddess of foresight and I already knew who it was, I wanted to see for myself to prove my mind wasn't playing tricks.

On Jenny's birthday, the moment I'd been waiting for came. A god had claimed her, and _oh, my gods_ - it really was Poseidon. She was my half-sister. _Half-sister_. After the celebration, her mom let us go and I explained about the stuff about a half-blood while driving to camp. She was shocked at first, but soon got over it. When we arrived, I saw my brother by the pine tree. "Percy!"

"Hey sis!" He greeted back, smiling.

"Meet Jenine Brewer, our newly-claimed _half-sister_." I told him, and that shocked him.

"So Dad just claimed her today?" I nodded. "Oh, okay. I'll go tell Chiron and Mr. D, you go show her the cabin. The camp tour will be too much for her, let's just do it tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay, Perce." Then I led my bestfriend/sister to cabin three. I showed her around, and she settled down on the bunk next to the one I used whenever I stayed there.

"You should go get some sleep. We're starting early tomorrow, okay?" I told her, making her comfortable on her new bed.

"Okay, good night sis." I smiled at that.

"Good night, Jenine."

The next morning, Percy and I showed her around the camp. Afterwards, both of us had sword practice with her. But halfway through it, Percy had a date with Annabeth, so I was left alone with her. When she got tired, it was lunchtime anyway, so we ate.

After lunch, I helped her control her powers. "Just like that, Jenine. Relax, getting tense won't help."

"Sorry, sorry. Can't help it when it's the first time."

I smiled, . "You'll get the hang of it in no time. You're Poseidon's daughter, after all."

Then, out of nowhere, Artemis appeared behind me. "Carter!"

I didn't take my eyes off what Jenine was doing-or _trying_ to do-, but replied, "Hey Arty. How are ya?"

Jenine was kinda shocked with how I called her, as she knew that Artemis, being the goddess-wth-a-reputation-for-being-a-man-hater that she is, was highly respected. She whispered, "_Arty?_ How can you call her that?"

I stopped my demo of the whirlpool and looked at both of them alternately. "Artemis, meet Jenine Brewer, my half-sister and another bestfriend. Jenine, meet Artemis, goddess of the Moon, the Hunt, and of Virginity. She's also my bestfriend." Jenine looked at Arty warily, while Artemis on the other hand was sort of glaring at her, as if not believing what I just said.

I sighed. "Come on, don't be so protective, Arty. And Jenine, don't be scared of her. I don't think she'll hurt you with me around. Come on, shake hands." They did, but seemed like they were only doing it for me. I saw Artemis still glaring at her, and I shot her one of my own I'll-kill-you-if-you-don't-stop-that glares, which backed her down. I gave Jenine a reassuring smile that said _It's okay, she won't hurt you. _

When dinner was over, I went to my cabin, and both of them followed. I tucked my sister to bed and let her sleep. Artemis watched the whole time, and was obviously jealous as she was scoffing every now and then. We then came out of the cabin to spend some time together.

As we strolled through camp, there was a long silence between us, as if both were hesitating to say anything. Finally, Artemis spoke. "Hey, um, Kelpy?" (Kelpy is Artemis' rather cute version of 'Kelp Head' in the story)

"Yeah, Arty. What is it?" I replied.

"Well, where'd you meet her?"

I sighed, she was still jealous. "Arty, don't be so jealous of her."

"I am not!" She snapped, her face red. Though whether from anger or blushing, I wasn't sure.

"Now there's the Artemis I know." I said, jokingly. She nudged me, and I smiled.

"So, where'd you meet her?" Since she was in her 12-year-old form, and me in my 15-year-old form, she had to look up to meet my eyes.

"Well, I met her at that school where I was searching for godlings. Turns out she was the one I was lookin' for. Although I knew ahead of time with my foresight, I wanted to see for myself. So I waited for Father to claim her, and along the way we became best friends." Artemis turned her gaze on the ground. I immediately racked my mind for reassuring words.

"Artemis, don't be insecure or anything. I look at the two of you just the same." Okay, not the smartest thing to say, but hey, my ADHD still acts up occasionally; I'm still _technically_ a half-blood, just turned immortal. "But we've been best friends since I became a goddess, and nothing's gonna change that, okay?"

She looked up at me again with her bright silver eyes, and smiled. "Thanks. For the reassuring words."

"No problem, Arty." She smiled wider at the nickname.

"Reminds me, Kelpy-" I smiled at my nickname. "-can we go to the beach? Just for awhile?" She was looking at me with those puppy-dog eyes, so it was hard to turn down her request.

"Sure. It's not like we're on curfew or anything. We aren't half-bloods,anyway." We laughed. Like I said, I was technically a half-blood.

When we reached the beach, we sat down, and she rested her head on my shoulder. Then she gazed at the constellations in the sky, while I on the other hand stared out at the waves. She then linked her arm with mine, and I stopped staring at the waves and instead played with the sand with my free hand.

Suddenly, I felt her tense up while still looking at the sky. _Orion's constellation._

I looked over at her. "Still bothers you, huh?"

Confused, she released my arm and faced me. Then a look of realization came to her. "No, it doesn't bother me anymore. It's just that...it's just-"

"Stop stammering, Arty. You just keep on remembering the good stuff during your relationship, am I right?" I interrupted, finishing the sentence for her. She looked down and nodded. Then she linked her arm with mine again, this time making me her personal teddy bear. Pretty soon I heard her yawn loudly, and then steady breathing.

"Jeez. She should've known better than to sleep here on the beach." I said to myself. It came out louder than I meant, and she woke up.

She punched my arm playfully, and said defensively, "I was really sleepy, Kelp Head."

"Well, let's go back, then. I'll get you to your cabin." She stretched, then nodded. I helped her stand up, and we said our goodnights at Cabin #8's door.

When I came back to my cabin, Percy was snoring, and Jenine kept on stirring because of the noise. I woke my brother up. "Perce. Wake up."

"Hmm?" He said, still sleepy.

"Stop snoring already. It's bothering Jenine."

"Sorry." Then he went back to sleep.

I went to her bedside, and whispered, "Good night, sis. Sweet dreams." And I went to sleep too.


	4. A New Deal With Zeus

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Greek mythology.

Carter's POV

The next morning, I decided to talk to Uncle Zeus about a new deal I thought about. My siblings were still sleeping, well it was just 5 in the morning. I didn't want to disturb Jenine just to tell her about my going to Zeus, so instead I woke my brother up. "Percy."

He stirred, and mumbled something. "Percy. Wake up."

"Hmmm? Why?" He yawned, then I told him to give Jenine the note I wrote earlier.

"Sure thing, Sparrows." I raised a brow. He ignored it and went back to sleep.

I sighed. "Percy, Percy, Percy."

I got out of my cabin and headed for Cabin #8. I was about to knock when the door suddenly flew open. Both of us jumped when we saw each other. "Carter."

"Artemis...Jeez, I was about to knock, you know."

"Sorry. What are you doing here?"

"Just wanted to ask where you're headed next."

"Olympus, why?" I jumped.

"Olympus? W-why Olympus?"

She looked at me confusingly. "I, uh, need to report to Father about our hunt. Why are you shocked?"

"Nothing. Need to talk to your dad, too, anyway." I replied, feeling a flush of relief.

"Why?" She asked curiously. _Di immortales_. How could I ever tell her about the new deal I came up with?

"You'll find out later, Arty. Don't worry." She still looked unconvinced, but when I smiled at her, she smiled back.

"Come on in, Kelp Head. Help me pack my stuff." She said, holding my hand to lead me inside.

"I thought you and your Hunters don't need help?" I joked.

She punched my arm playfully. "Ha-ha, very funny. Just help, okay? And keep your voice low. They're still sleeping."

I nodded, and headed to her bed. I frowned when I saw the heap of clothes on one side, and a bunch of weapons on the other. "Arty, I thought you were organized with your things. What's _this_?" I whispered, pointing at the mess.

She blushed bright red. "Shut. Up." I smirked.

"Imagine, Lady Artemis of Mt. Olympus, messy with her stuff." I was trying really hard to _not_ laugh, her huntresses were still sleeping.

She glared at me. I just grinned the way I did when I was about to burst out laughing.

Her expression softened, then she sighed. "You know I can't help but smile when you grin like that, Kelpy. Just help me with my stuff now, okay?" I nodded. When we finished packing her stuff in a record-breaking 3 minutes, she woke Thalia up. Then she told her to wake the others.

Thalia noticed me, and stood up, a little startled. "Lady Sparrows." Now, don't ask me. I actually prefer people to call me by my last name when they pay respect or something. I don't really know why.

She was about to bow down, but I said, "Uh uh. No need, cousin. Go on and follow Artemis' orders." She nodded.

~~~~~5:30 am~~~~~

"Hunters! Get ready!" Artemis shouted, then turned her chariot to a Greyhound.

I walked over to her, and whispered, "Could I go with you, Arty? I really don't like teleporting. Sometimes I end up in the wrong places."

She smirked, then nodded. "Sit beside me so the girls won't be too uncomfortable. You know, with us being goddesses and stuff." I nodded.

**[Olympus]**

We appeared near the throne room, and piled out. Artemis told her huntresses to stay in her palace and left Thalia in charge, while we talked to Zeus. We opened the door, and found Zeus sitting on his throne.

He saw us, and smiled. "Artemis, I've been waiting for you." Then he looked at me. "Carter Sparrows. What brings you here?"

I stepped forward. "Lord Zeus, I'd let my cousin go first. She has an appointment, anyway."

He chuckled briefly. "Please, call me Uncle. So, Artemis, go on with the report." Artemis nodded and told her father that no monsters have been posing any threat for now.

Zeus scratched his chin, then smiled a bit. "It's a bit unusual, but it's good." He looked at me straight in the eyes, which made me a little nervous. "So, as I said earlier, what brings you here?"

"Uncle Zeus, I've been thinking about a new deal, and I think it's quite appropriate for this time." Father and daughter looked at me skeptically.

"And _what_ exactly is the new deal?" Zeus asked.

"You need me here for 6 months, and at the summer and winter solstice, right?" He nodded.

"And every time there's a meeting and Poseidon isn't here?" He nodded again, getting more curious. "Well, I was thinking, if I could spend more time in the mortal world. Not just 6 months."

Zeus raised his left brow. "I need to help train my sister so she can defend herself."

"How long do you need?" He questioned.

"If it's all right, Uncle, 2 years is all I need." Artemis jumped in disbelief, and Zeus seemed to consider it. Artemis then took it all in, then shot me a glare that said she was _seriously_ jealous.

"Well. . . only if you stay here in Olympus for one whole year after this deal." Zeus decided. Artemis stared at her father in disbelief, then glared at me.

"Thank you, Uncle." I bowed. I walked over to Artemis and tried to lay a hand on her shoulder, but she pushed me away and started walking.

"Arty-" She shot me another death glare that told me _not _to call her that again - at least, not until we sort this out. I followed her until we were a few feet away from her temple, then she turned to face me.

"Leave me alone, Kelp Head." I stepped closer, in an attempt to calm her down.

"I said, _leave me alone, _Sparrows." I gulped. She never called me that unless she was really pissed off.

"Artemis, at least hear me out." She took a deep breath to calm herself, then motioned for me to go on. "Artemis, look, I'm really sorry. I know it's hard for you, but please understand. I really need to train Jenine, so she can defend herself whenever monsters attack."

"Can't your brother Perseus do that for you?"

"He's almost always busy with his girlfriend. We can't get through one sword practice without him having to run off to a date."

Suddenly, Apollo appeared at my side facing me, and pushed me so hard I did a 360-spin in mid-air. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY SISTER'S FEELINGS! I TRUSTED YOU TO TAKE CARE OF HER!"

"I. . .Apollo, I'm-" I mumbled, wincing with every word. He had hit me near the heart. Knowing my cousin, he'd never do that unless it had something to do with his beloved twin.

He stepped closer, and I knew what was next: my death - or at least, how dead a goddess can be. He picked me up, then threw me against the columns of a building. "Aaaagh, SHIT!" Now my back was broken, or atleast sprained.

He stepped closer again, then cracked his knuckles. "This is what you get for hurting my baby sister."

"APOLLO!" Surprised, we both looked in her direction. "STOP HURTING HER!" Apollo looked like he wanted to protest, but his sister silenced him. "I forgive her, okay? Stop being so protective and say sorry."

Apollo looked at me, then apologized. He healed my wounds, but not so much with the back. He was seriously sorry about that, because he had caused it and he couldn't do much about it. "Oh, I have to go. Still have my duties!" He said, obviously wanting to get out of this problem, and left.

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Typical."

She helped me stand up, then I whispered "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Understanding. And defending me from your brother. I could've died there."

She smiled. "You know, ever since I knew you were following me, I forgave you. I just wanted to see if you'd still plead for my forgiveness even if I called you by your last name."

I smiled, then asked, "Your brother's really protective of you, isn't he?"

She rolled her eyes. "Then how come we have a lot a arguments?" I was about to answer back, but pain shot me in my back and I flinched.

"Come on, let's get your back supported with a metal brace or something. I'll ask Hephaestus for one." Arty said.

Artemis led me to her temple, then a male voice from behind said, "Carter."

I turned around to see Miguel Brewer, my relative who has a rather complicated life story. "Miguel. What are you-"

"Just sensed some tension between you two." He smiled in his I-know-because-I'm-a-god way. Yes, I said god. You see, Miguel is also a half-blood-turned-god, but way younger than me. He's Jenine's half-brother, because her mom and Hades are his parents. "But it seems it has been already resolved."

I rolled my eyes. "Stop trying to impress us by talking like you're a hundred years old. It's somehow creepy." He smiled mischievously.

He stepped closer, as if to come in with us, then Artemis tensed. She squeezed my arm, telling me to stop him from getting closer. "Miguel. I think it best if you stay right where you are."

He stopped, then looked at Artemis. "Sorry. Forgot about the whole being-a-maiden stuff." He looked at me, with a commanding look on his face. "Carter, you should go back. My sister's getting hysterical because you're gone."

"What the hell? I left her a note! Didn't Percy-" My voice trailed off, realizing what happened. "Damn it all! I should've left in on her bedside table!"

Miguel stifled a laugh. Artemis looked at me with her bright silver eyes, making it clear she didn't want me to go yet. I sighed. "Sorry, Arty. I wish I could stay, too. But you know how it is, so please understand."

She gave me a sad smile. "I know, but it's just. . .It's just-" She looked down, looking for the right words to say. "It's just that, I don't want you to go still injured. That mortal might be too happy when she sees you, so maybe if she hugs you she might accidentally hurt you or something. I don't want that."

I grinned when I realized she was concerned. "I'm okay, Arty. Don't worry." She looked at me, still unconvinced. "I'm perfectly fine. Besides, I promise you that after this new deal with Zeus, I'll spend most of my time with you." SHIT. Should be ALL, not MOST. Stupid ADHD.

Fortunately, she ignored the last part. She just hugged me goodbye, careful not to hurt me, and I hugged back. "See ya later, Arty."

"See ya later, Kelp Head."


	5. Concerns for One Another

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Greek mythology.

**A/N: I guess I should say something else about a trait of Carter. Her eyes are sea-green, like the rest of Poseidon's demigod kids, but when she gets angry, it turns bright green. No, it's not even close to sea-green; it's somehow neon green, it hurts to look at for too long.**

I entered the camp's borders, and saw a few campers bow down in respect. I smiled and sent them off. I had a metal support on my back so I wouldn't wince so much from the injury, but it still hurt a little when I bent down.

Walking down towards the cabin, someone came up from behind and hugged me fiercely. "Carter! Where in the name of gods have you been?"

She let me go, and I faced her. "Hello, Jenine. How have you been while I was gone?"

She ignored my question and asked her question again. "I just went to Olympus to arrange some stuff." The tension in her went away, but there was still worry on her face.

"What was that metal thing on your back?" "It's nothing, don't worry about it."

She looked unconvinced. "What is it? Tell me. _Now._" I sighed and told her I was just a little clumsy there and hit my back on a post. Badly.

I looked at her in the eyes to convince her I was telling the truth. She sighed and let it go.

"By the way, where's your big brother?"

Speaking of him, he came running up to us, holding a note in his hands. "Jenine! Carter left-" He stopped abruptly when he saw me.

I glared at him. "Lucky for you I have a bad back now, Perseus. But I'll get'cha later!"

Looking scared, he ran off. We chuckled.

[2011, half-way through the 2-year period of Carter's deal with Zeus]

We started out early today, around 7:30 in the morning, right after breakfast. We headed straight into the arena and grabbed a sword and shield.

"Ready?" I asked, and my sister nodded.

_SWISH! _Sparks flew as our swords met. _SHHHHK! _I blocked with my shield. I found an opening and locked the flat of my blade to the hilt of her sword, and twisted. _Clang! _Her sword fell and I pointed my sword at her throat threateningly. "And that's how you do it." I withdrew my sword, and wiped the sweat off my face.

"Jeez, Carter. Would ya go easy on me?" I chuckled, then shook my head.

"No can do, sis. Can't learn if I do that." She did her best to look miserable .

I sighed. "Fine. I'll go easier on you tomorrow."

She broke out in a huge grin. "Thanks Carter!"

Then we fought and fought for an hour and a half. I noticed she was panting already, so I told her to take a break. I drank some water and gave her some, too, but after that the panting was still there. I guess I went hard on her again.

I laid a hand on her shoulder. "You look tired, sis. Why don't you go to the creek? The water is always the best source of power for us kids of Poseidon."

"Good idea." She said, and we went there.

When she was done with that, I felt guilty for being so hard on her, so I said, "Why don't you go to the mall or something? Maybe shopping?"

I then told her to go get Percy, Annabeth, Grover, Juniper, and the others; I knew they'd love to get out of camp, and I knew Chiron would let them go since they were skilled warriors. She stopped abruptly while walking out of the arena. "How about you? Wanna go with us?"

I shook my head. "I have sword practice with the other campers at 10." Nodding okay, she ran off.

I walked out of the arena tiredly and sat on the pine tree at Half-Blood Hill. I folded my arms over my knees, and relaxed at the view of camp.

**Artemis' POV**

"Well, this is boring."

Thalia came to my side. "My lady, is this because no monster has crossed our path, or you're getting impatient because you keep on thinking about Lady Sparrows?"

I looked at her confusingly. She stifled a laugh. "It has only been 10 minutes, Lady Artemis. It seems longer because of that."

I realized she was right, I had been thinking of my best friend ever since she left me in Olympus for camp, over a year ago. _Hmm...I wonder how she is. We haven't talked in a long while._

After an hour, I lost my patience to wait for a monster. I turned to Thalia and ordered, "Tell the others to pack up. We're going to camp." She nodded, and in less than 5 minutes we were ready to go.

~~~~~Camp Half-Blood~~~~~

We arrived at the beach. I told Thalia to take charge of the girls while I took care of some things. She nodded and smiled, knowing who I'd be looking for. I roamed around camp, looking for my bestfriend. Finally, I spotted her at the hill, resting by the pine tree.

I came up beside her, still unaware, and whispered, "Hey."

She jumped, so startled it took her a few seconds to answer. "Jeez, Arty." I grinned and sat beside her.

Then I noticed how tired she looked. It was a trait of all gods, that when you're exhausted, it affects your physical appearance no matter how good-looking you can be(That's right, Apollo, it can affect you also). "Why do you look so-"

"How are you, Artemis? It's been a long time since our last talk." Aww. This is why I love my best friend so much. She always makes sure the others are okay, before she checks herself. But I shook it off before I forgot what we were talking about.

"I'm fine. Now, why do you look so worn out, huh?" I asked, looking straight into her deep green eyes.

"Just a busy day."

"Uh-huh. Just a day won't make you look like_ that_ already. You look like a 15-year-old kid who's stayed awake all week for schoolwork."

She sighed heavily. "I'm fine. I just-"

"No, you're not. You look like you've only gotten a few hours of sleep nowadays." I said, concerned about her.

She looked away, so I knew it was true. "I'm just busy training the kids with swordplay."

I raised a brow. "With the _kids?_ You had that deal with my dad just to train your _sister,_ not the other kids."

"Well, that doesn't mean our old deal is just ignored. It's still part of it. Besides, if I'm going to stay here, I have to help. Or else Dionysus will kill me."

"But still! The 2-year deal is newer, so you should pay more attention to that!" I reasoned out.

She looked at me, and I swear she was trying _really_ hard not to glare at me, because her eyes were getting brighter. "What can I do? I get bored often, especially when I'm not training the kids. I can't stop thinking about how you are whenever she isn't around, you know." She realized what she said and glared at the ground.

I was a little shocked at the comment. It wasn't like her to blurt something out like that when she's about to lose control with her anger. I felt guilty for what I said. She _was_ tired, after all. I shouldn't have argued with her about that. "I'm sorry, Carter. It's just that, I've missed you. I've been thinking about how you are, too. Thalia's made me realize it awhile ago, and that made me go here."

She looked at me and smiled. "Sorry, too. Shouldn't have snapped at you like that. I'm just tired and all. And I still have sword practice in about-" She glanced at her watch. "-thirty minutes."

I came up with an idea. "Then why don't you go take a nap?"

She scoffed. "As much as I want to, Arty, I can't. I'd just sleep longer than intended to."

I sighed. She was _so _stubborn. "Fine. But you have to promise me you'll get a lot of rest tonight. I don't want you to be too exhausted."

She stifled a laugh. "Yes ma'am"

I stood up, then held my hand out for her. "Come on, let's go to my cabin." She took it, then followed me.

**Carter's POV**

Just as Artemis reached for the doorknob, it flew open. Thalia had opened it. She saw me, and knowing what she was gonna do next, I held up my hand. She just smiled, and let us go in first before she went out.

I followed Artemis up to her bed, and sat down.

"Go on and sleep already." She said, sitting down beside me. I realized there and then why she brought me here.

I stood up. "No way. Not here in _your_ bed. I still have to respect you, you know, being an Olympian and all."

She changed to her 15-year-old form, so when she stood up, we were face-to-face. She pushed me back to sitting position. "Just sleep, Kelp Head. I'll wake you up in time for your damn sword practice."

I sighed tiredly and gave up, knowing she wouldn't let this go. "Fine. I won't win any debate with _you_ in it, anyway."

She must've smiled, because the room brightened a bit. "Ha-ha. Very funny." She punched me playfully, which was enough to make me lie down and doze off as soon as my head hit the pillow. I felt my best friend lie down beside me; she must be tired, too. Last thing I remembered, I was her personal teddy bear.

I woke up, startled. I knew Artemis was still sleeping, because I could hear her steady breathing. I sat down and glanced at my watch. "Oh shit." I sighed heavily in frustration, and she woke up.

"What the hell, Artemis? It's 11:00 already! Why didn't you wake me?" She stretched lazily, which irritated me. She could be _so_ much like Apollo sometimes. Then she sat down to face me.

"Relaax, Kelpy. I replaced you until 10:30, and my hunters took over since then. I actually enjoyed it." I was thankful for that, but I still worried about something.

Artemis sighed, so I knew she heard my thoughts. "Would you calm down? Chiron knows, and he understands. In fact, he's planning on talking to you about a day-off, or something. He noticed how hard you were working." She stood up. "Now, come on. You can earn the hour back with archery."

I stood up, too, then yawned. "Okay." Then I noticed something with her appearance. "Were you seriously-"

She blushed, then changed back to her 15-year-old self. "I just wanted to see how it would feel like sleeping beside a 'big sister.' "

I laughed. "You're 2000 years older than me, and _I_ get to be the big sister? Seriously, Artemis. Haven't you slept beside Apollo before?"

"He's a boy. It's. . .a different feeling."

I laughed. "So you _have_ slept beside your brother?" Then I pretended to be remembering something. "I thought you avoided men."

She glared at me. "Shut. Up. No one better know about this."

I stifled a laugh. "Okay. Thanks for replacing me, by the way."

"No problem, Kelp Head. Now, let's go. You'd better not be late for archery practice."

"Yeah, yeah." We fixed ourselves so we wouldn't look like we just slept, and went out the door.


	6. Problems Arise

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Greek mythology.

**A/N: I'll be in Carter's POV all throughout the story, unless I want to have the story written from a different angle. You know, if another person has feelings that can't be stated by Carter.**

"Hey Jenine." I greeted. She was propped up in her bed, reading something. She looked up, smiled, and looked at the book again. I put my bag down and sat on my bed. "What's that you're reading, hmm?"

She closed her book, then looked at me with the same sea-green eyes I had. All half-bloods who were Poseidon's got his eye color. "It's my diary, sis. You've seen it before."

"Oh, right. The one with the trident in the middle." I said, remembering it.

"Yeah. It has the time you saved me and Grover from that Fu- Kindly One." I grinned, then used my powers to let us see that scene again (**It has something to do with Carter's being a Goddess of Memory)**.

_Flashback_

_"Woah! What is that?" Jenine exclaimed, as a Fury stood half a mile away from us. _

_"Please do not tell me that is your pre-algebra teacher." I said, getting nervous. Grover arrived at our side, and noticed the monster. He looked in my eyes with alarm. _

_"Mrs. Dodds, yeah." As if on cue, she lunged at us._

_"Shit!" I held her back with a whirlpool that held her in place, a few feet away. "Goat boy, take the half-blood and get outta here!"_

_"What? No! What about you?" Jenine cried._

_"I'll be fine! Grover, get out of here! NOW!" Unconsciously, I let the whirlpool go, and the Fury caught me by the throat. She held me up against one of the walls. _

_"Go!" I mouthed to Grover. He went for the main entrance. The monster let me go and threw something to block the door. _

_Grover looked at me desperately. "Go to the bathrooms! There's an exit there!" Before Mrs. Dodds could stop them, I hit her with wave that sent her about a mile away. I could see the two of them escape in the corner of my eye. _

_I stood up to get more control of my powers. As the Fury got closer, I pulled Riptide(which I borrowed from my brother Percy) out, but before I could uncap it, she stabbed me in the shoulder with one of her talons. "Gaaaah f,...stupid monster." I uncapped the damn sword and got ready to stab her. When she lunged again, I swung it. Unfortunately, she dodged it and scratched my right arm with her talons. "Aaargh, SHIT!" Then finally when I swung it again, she dissolved to a pile of dust. I got my handkerchief out and used it to stop my arm's bleeding, then my shoulder's. I wrapped my shoulder with the hanky, then put Mist over the the school so no one would know what happened. I limped out of the school, then teleported myself to Jenine's family's house. I saw the two walking up to the front porch._

_Grover did a double take when he saw me. "Lady-"_

_"Would you call me Carter when we're here? You keep on giving her clues!" Grover looked at me apologetically. I sighed and waved my hand dismissively. _

_"Carter! What happened to you?" Jenine ran over to me, obviously concerned._

_"I'm fine. Just minor stuff, nothing to worry about." I lied. I had to keep my shoulder from trembling because of the pain._

_"You're bleeding-" She started, then stopped when she saw the color of my blood._

_"Jenine, I think it best if-" I started, trying to distract her._

_"-golden blood." Too late. Great, Grover. You forgot to put Mist over her again. _

_"Jenine, let's go in your house. I-I can explain stuff better there." I said, then started walking toward their house. _

_Grover came to my side, knowing I was frustrated. "How could you forget the Mist? You know full well we need to wait for Fath- a god to claim her before we go to camp." I whispered harshly._

_"I-I'm so-sorry, Carter. I was t-thinking about her s-safety so much that I-I forgot." I sighed, then motioned for him to get out of my sight. _

_A few days later, on her birthday, Father Poseidon claimed her. Her mom was close to tears, because she knew we'd have to bring her to camp. She let us go eventually, then Miguel came. _

_Jenine, upon seeing him, greeted,"Brother." _

_Miguel scoffed. He certainly wasn't very fond of Jenine. I felt my eyes turn bright slightly._

_"Miguel, do you want to get doused? At least say hi." I warned. _

_He sighed. "Hello, sister." He put a lot of sarcasm in the word 'sister'. _

_I was getting pissed off with his behavior, so I threatened him with a water ball. Being a young god, only 18 years in existence, he flinched. He wasn't fond of the water, too. _

_"Sheesh. You can be so like Artemis nowadays." I glared at him. Jenine hadn't known about her. . .yet._

_I made the water ball as big as a globe. He backed away a little. Jenine held my arm and whispered, "Calm down. I'm used to him, anyway." _

_I sighed, and the water ball disappeared."Stupid god of darkness and death." I muttered. "Let's go." I opened the door, and stopped in my tracks. I hopefully prayed to my dad for transportation. No answer. "Thanks Dad. You saved our butts." I muttered. I wondered if the pegasi would be able to hear my whistle from here. Nevermind, I thought, I'll just use my water powers. _**(A/N: Remember in the movie how Percy made a trident out of water? Well I'll use it here to make. . .well you'll see) **_I got out the water inside me and formed a car. A blue Chevy 4-seater truck._

_"Is that solid enough?" Jenine asked, unsure if it'd be stable for our weight. _

_I nodded. "Get in."_

_Jenine said goodbye to her parents, and Miguel just nodded his mom goodbye. I got in the driver's seat, Jenine in the seat beside me, and the two boys at the back. I glanced at Grover through the rearview mirror. "Hey goat boy, tell Jenine about the stuff with Greek gods." _

_He nodded, and started telling everything about them._

_End of Flashback_

I chuckled. "Who would've thought that before, Miguel wasn't very fond of you?"

Jenine punched me in the gut. "Ha-ha. Very funny. He might've heard you."

"So?" We laughed. I glanced at the clock, and my face changed. "Jenine, I need to-"

"What? Meet with Artemis?" She said, a little irritably. "You're always spending time with her. Why can't you give some of your time with me, huh?"

"Hey, it's not like that. I just need to get to the sword fighting arena. I'm sorry. I promise, that after the practice we'll do whatever you want."

She looked reluctant, and sighed heavily. "Okay."

"Thanks." I went over to hug her goodbye, got my stuff, and opened the door.

As I closed the door behind me, a voice beside me spoke. "Hey Kelpy."

I knew who it was before I even saw her face. "Artemis. What're you doing here? You just stopped by the other day."

She looked me straight in the eyes. "Well, I just wondered if you needed help training the kids."

I smiled. "Yeah, there's so many campers nowadays, thanks to my brother making the gods claim their kids at age 13."

She chuckled. "Then I should get one or two of my Hunters to help us."

"Yeah, maybe I can get Ryan to help, too." Ryan Mason was another half-blood-turned-god, and a son of Apollo. He's God of Archery, which fits well because his dad is one of the twin archers.

"That's a great idea, they can train the kids in archery while we train those in swordplay." I nodded in agreement. She held my hand and led me to her cabin, and called the hunters. I called Ryan from hia cabin, he was visiting camp.

The day passed on nicely. At lunch, Artemis told me to meet with her at the pine tree after eating.

"So, how's training?" Jenine asked while we were eating.

"Great. The kids are learning fast. I had help from Ryan, so it was easier." I answered.

"They should, you also had help from Artemis." Percy muttered under his breath. I heard it, and elbowed him in the ribs.

He gave me a look that said "What's your problem?" I gave him a glare that warned him not to tell Jenine that Artemis was here.

Jenine didn't notice us, and just kept eating.

~~~~~After Lunch, by the Pine Tree~~~~~

I found Artemis sitting beside the dragon who guards the tree. "Hey Arty."

"Hey." She said absentmindedly, staring in the sky, deep in thought.

I sat down beside her, and we both looked down at the ground for a moment of silence. My head snapped up when I saw a lightning bolt flash in the sky. Artemis sighed. "This should be resolved quickly."

I looked at her, confused. "_What_ should be resolved?"

She looked at me worriedly. "You should go to Olympus, they'll tell you everything there. I'll cover for you."

Knowing full well she meant to cover for me from my sister, I smiled. "Thanks." Then I zapped up to Olympus.

~~~~~Olympus~~~~~

I appeared in the throne room, in front of my Dad, Zeus, and Athena. I bowed down in respect.

"Lord Zeus, Father, Lady Athena. Artemis told me of a thing that 'needs to be solved quickly.' What is this?" I asked.

"Carter Sparrows. Yes, there is a thing that needs to be resolved. I think it would be better if Father tells it to you himself." Athena said.

Zeus shifted in his throne, as if wanting to be more comfortable. "Ah, yes. I must tell you, someone has gone over to the Titan's side again." He paused, and glanced at his brother to continue.

"Kronos is rising again. It will be a long time before he can be fully reformed, but we need to be prepared. If we do not defeat him again, it will be the end of the world." Poseidon continued.

"You are one of the strongest minor gods here. We need your help greatly. I'm afraid Father Zeus will need to interrupt your 2-year deal for a short while, so all of us can prepare for Kronos' rising." Athena told me. I was flattered with the 'strongest minor god' thing, but I was disturbed by the last sentence.

I thought of something to get out of leaving camp. "But the least I can do to help is train the half-bloods at camp! As you said, I'm one of the strongest minor gods here. Why would-"

"I understand, Carter. But you need to know about the plan. We only have around. . . a year at best to prepare." Athena reasoned.

"My daughter has a point. I'm sorry, Carter, but it is for our own good." Zeus agreed.

I looked to my father for help. He looked at me sympathetically and agreed with them.

Anger and resentment burned inside me. "Well, how can the kids at camp be ready for their attack? Hmm? They'll all die if we don't help."

The three gods looked at each other, as if thinking it over. "Chiron and Dionysus are there to train them. Your brother and my daughter are the best fighters there, they can also help." Athena spoke, countering my statement.

I sighed heavily. "What will we do here anyway?"

This time, Dad spoke. "Besides planning for the battle, you need to practice your powers again. My brother has noticed that you have been getting out of practice, due to the fact that you rarely use them in camp unless absolutely necessary."

More burning. Water flowed through me, until I formed a water wall between me and the gods. It rose higher and higher, just to show them I was not 'out of practice' with my powers.

Zeus held up a hand. The wall of water came back down, and to my body. "I see you still have control over them. But still, I think it best if you stay here."

I sighed and gave up, knowing I wouldn't win against the ruler of Olympus and the goddess of wisdom on the other side of the debate. "Fine. But at least let me spend one last month with the campers."

Athena and Zeus looked at each other, and seemed to agree. They looked at Poseidon for finalization. He nodded in agreement.

They turned their faces in my direction. Zeus spoke. "Very well. One month, no extensions. Understood?" I nodded.

"Well then. This meeting is adjourned. You may go." Zeus announced, and disappeared in a flash.

Athena stood up, and smiled at me. "Trust Father's decisions. It is best for all of us." Then she disappeared, too.

I was left alone with Poseidon. I was still feeling anger and resentment, and I turned and started walking away.

"Carter." I felt him change to human-size and stand right behind me.

I turned around. "I'm sorry for not helping. But I cannot argue with my brother right now,at a time like this."

"I know. I'm used to it anyway, you not answering any of my prayers." I know, I was rude, but I couldn't help it. "But when it's your 'favorite son' Percy, you send him help right away."

"Carter, it's not like that. I was just-"

" 'Busy at the moment.' I know. It's always like this, Dad! What is it, just because I'm a goddess now I don't need help anymore? I'm no different from my siblings, Dad."

Father looked at me sadly, and seemed to say that he had no choice but to obey Zeus' orders. For years, it worked and got me to forgive him. But not today. "Not that look again. It won't work Dad, not anymore." And just like that, I zapped out of Olympus.


	7. I Almost Kill My Brother

Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Greek mythology.

**A/N: For those readers (or rather, reader) out there, let me warn you: things will get more complicated in this chapter. Read on to find out why.**

~~~~~Camp Half-Blood~~~~~

I zapped back in camp. Artemis was still sitting by the pine tree, but I didn't look at her. I tended to take my anger out on anyone if I was really bursting with emotions, and I didn't want to take it out on _her._ I walked away angrily. Of course, she _had_ to notice and grabbed my hand to stop me from walking._Great._

"Hey. What's wrong?" She asked, worried.

I must've looked a bit intimidating, because she loosened her grip on my hand and took a tiny step back. I sighed and looked at her apologetically. "Sorry, Artemis. Just having a bad day."

She must've heard my thoughts, because she smiled knowingly at me. She released my hand. "Okay. If you need someone to talk to, I'm right here."

I smiled back. It was nice to know someone was there for you.

**Artemis' POV**

I let Carter go and calm herself, but I was puzzled with her thoughts.

Someone chuckled from behind. "Let her calm down, I'm sure she'll explain it all later."

"But why is she being resentful with her father?"

"Because. . .they haven't talked in ages, and he rarely gives her the recognition she needs to be convinced of his love for her."

"Oh. . .right." Then I realized who I was talking to. "Who knew that Dionysus, of all people, could be so insightful?"

He smirked. _That smirk is familiar. Isn't it my brother's?_ Then I raised a brow, knowing who he really was. "Apollo?"

He changed back to his 18-year-old, "hot", arrogant self. "Couldn't recognize me without the smile, could you?" He smiled mischievously. When he did that, it reminded me of someone who was known as a trickster in our family.

I sighed deeply. "Hermes, you know you can't fool me once you have that mischievous smile on your face."

Hermes changed back to his old self, and chuckled. "You know, Artemis, I've been able to fool you more often nowadays."

I frowned at him, confused. "What?"

He smiled. "Ever since you've been best friends with Carter, you're getting distracted easily because you think about her well-being every now and then." He put an arm on my shoulder. "Isn't that right?"

I shoved his hand away. After all, I still had a reputation to maintain.

He stifled a laugh. "Now when you're being like that, it only means I'm sayin' the truth."

I rolled my eyes at him.

"Now, I gotta go. I just stopped over on the way to Olympus, I thought of my son and-" His voice faltered. Even after two years of the traitor's death, he still couldn't get over it completely.

I nodded knowingly. "Yeah. Okay."

On that happy note, he stepped out of the borders and flew away.

**Carter's POV**

I stormed into my cabin, anger and resentment boiling inside me. I could feel my eyes turning bright again.

"AAAARGH! Why does my father always have to be like that to me? He treats me like I'm nobody anymore, like I'm no child of his!" I created a ball of water solid enough to destroy stone structures, and prepared to throw it to the water fountain at the end of the cabin.

"Damn water fountain. I didn't have one of those when I was here. He only created that for PERCY!" I was about to throw the ball of water when someone grabbed my hand, making the water ball come back to me and stop me from destroying the cabin. When I turned to glare at that person,I saw it was the 'favorite son' of Poseidon.

"Oh no, you don't, sis. Don't take your anger out on the cabin." He said, trying hard to keep calm and not be scared being in front a a goddess.

"Perseus." I said angrily. I pushed him to the wall with one arm, using most of my strength. Then I remembered every father-son moment they had in front of everyone-including me. It made me really boil up inside, then I couldn't control it anymore. I released a huge wave that washed over the cabin. Since I couldn't control my anger anymore, I nearly turned into my true immortal form. Good thing Artemis came in suddenly to see what the water coming out of the cabin was about.

"Carter!" I turned to the sound of her voice. "Don't! You'll kill him once he wakes up!"

Apollo appeared beside me and laid a hand on my shoulder. "Calm down, cuz. What's gotten into you that's makin' you so mad, huh?"

I pushed his hand away. "Stupid immortal families." I muttered under my breath. "Why do you care, anyway?" I asked him, louder this time.

Annabeth and my other siblings came – Michael Sparks, Karl Russo, and Emma Collins. They must've heard Percy slam into the wall of the cabin. Annabeth and Michael rushed over to his side. I felt guilty all of a sudden. Ever since Michael came to camp, he and Percy have been close with each other.

"Percy?" Annabeth whispered, hopefully waiting for him to wake up. He didn't move for another 5 minutes. "Come on, Seaweed Brain. Wake up. Please." She looked calm enough, but her voice proved otherwise.

"He's not dead, Annabeth. Just need something to startle him and get his limbs workin' again." I told her, and Apollo nodded in agreement. Annabeth looked up at me with eyes full of sadness. I sighed. "You want proof, daughter of Athena?"

I walked over to my brother's side and kneeled on one knee. "Sorry I couldn't control myself, bro." Then I let a small ball of water escape my hand and into his face, which went _SPLOOSH! _He woke up, startled, and spluttered out water from his mouth. Then he looked around at each and every one of us.

"Where am I? Who are you people?" He asked innocently. Annabeth looked very close to tears. Then, I heard a voice inside my head. _Haha, I'm fooling them. _Percy, the one and only. _Weird, _I thought,_ we're not underwater. How can I hear him? But nevertheless. . ._

"Perce, I can hear your damn thoughts, bro. Stop pretending to have forgotten us. Besides, you didn't even hit your head awhile ago, so you don't have any reason to get amnesia." I said with a sigh. Then I thought of something, and smiled a bit. "You're makin' your girlfriend worried sick, you know."

Annabeth glared at her boyfriend for, like, 5 seconds before the both of them blushed bright red. The rest of us stifled laughs, which actually made them blush harder.

Then, I cleared my throat to get their attention. "Well, Mr. Jackson, don't you have something to say to Ms. Chase over here?"

"Yeah, bro, say something!" My siblings said in agreement. Jenine had come back from archery practice and was filled in with info from Michael, so she was joining in, too. Artemis and Apollo, on the other hand, was smiling and watching what they would do.

Percy became self-conscious with all the people watching them, and took a deep breath. "Sorry Annabeth, didn't mean to get you worried. Just trying to see if you guys would buy my act."

"Yeah, well, you really are a Seaweed Brain if you actually thought that." Annabeth said. Then the two shared a smile. Percy leaned in, as if to kiss her. Annabeth took the hint and started to lean in, too.

"Hey lovebirds, there are kids here, you know." I interrupted. That would've irritated Aphrodite, because she probably wanted them to have some public displays of affection or something. The twins and I looked at each other and smiled knowingly.

Percy stood up, blushing. "Right. Sorry 'bout that."

I walked over to Percy's side and whispered, "Sorry about the whole pushing-you-to-the-wall thing." He nodded understandingly.

"No worries, sis. I know why you're like this, so. . .I kinda understand the feeling you get." He said reassuringly.

"Thanks."

Then Annabeth stood up, too, and took Percy's hand in hers. "Um, we should get going. Bye guys!" Then they saw the twin archers and were about to bow down in respect, but Apollo waved his hand at them dismissively. Then they went out of the cabin.

Apollo checked his watch. "Well, it's getting late! I should get going, too." Then the half-bloods averted their eyes as the sun god disappeared in a blinding flash of light.

Then my siblings started to go to their respective bunks. I froze when I realized Artemis was near Jenine's line of sight. I locked eyes with Emma, and she almost panicked because she understood what I wa trying to say. She started to shove her brothers back to their places to buy Artemis some time to get out of here.

Too late.

"Lady Artemis?" Jenine narrowed her eyes, completely surprised and confused why our cousin was here. I felt Artemis tense up.

"Jenine." She said, real articulately.

"What are you –" Then she glared at me.

I stepped closer and tried to lay a hand on her shoulder to calm her down, but she swatted it away. _Woah, _I thought, _dejavu much? _Then she slapped my face.

"Hey!" Artemis started forward, but I stopped her from getting closer by blocking Artemis with my arm. Then I looked at her, saying _I'll handle this. _Then I looked at Jenine again.

"I guess I deserved that." I said, referring to what she did. "Listen, Jenine, I didn't even ask her to come here. She came here on her own, with her huntresses."

"So I _haven't _imagined that." She said, remembering something. Then she glared at me again. "I cannot believe you can actually-"

"Jenine, what do you feel when I'm not around?" I interrupted, not wanting to hear the rest of that sentence. I had a feeling it was something. . .harsh.

She looked at me confusingly. "Wha-"

"Hurts, right? Well, that's what Artemis also feels when I'm not with her." I said, glancing at Artemis. She was raising an eyebrow. I tried hard not to smile, this was a serious situation. "So, Jenine –" I started, looking at her straight in those sea-green eyes. "-please understand. I swear I'll make it up to you."

She sighed deeply, then spoke. "Fine."

I relaxed. "Thanks, Jenine. You have-"

"But you have to choose." I froze and looked at her, scared and somehow curious with what she was going to ask of me. "Me. . .or Artemis?"

**Haha! So, who do you think Carter will choose? I mean, I don't think her sister is going to let her go without getting an answer. . .or giving a deadline.**


	8. Battle Plans

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO. Still thinking on how to get the ownership from Mr. Riordan**

**For all those who has read this, thanks. And so, prepare yourselves for the next events. I think you people will be. .I don't know, relieved, maybe? By what will happen when Carter chooses.  
And so, to break the damn tension, just read on.**

_Previously(_**A/N: This sounds like an episode. Sorry 'bout that. Actually it's just the lines of Carter and Jenine at the last part, but it jumps.)**

_"Lady Artemis?"_

_"What are you-"_

_"I guess I deserved that."_

_"What do you feel when I'm not around?"_

_"Hurts, right?"_

_"So, Jenine. Please understand."_

_"Fine."_

_"Thanks, Jenine. You have-"_

_"But you have to choose. Me. . .or Artemis?"_

_And now. . ._

I could feel my face turn white. How in Hades was I supposed to choose between my two best friends? Then I felt my chest ache a little from the pressure.

Fortunately, my sister told me, "You know what? Don't even choose now. I've had enough excitement for a day. I'll give you two weeks to think about that, and when it's over you better give me an answer. . .and a reason why." The pain in my chest stung. By saying that, she was obviously thinking I would choose Artemis. If I chose her, I wouldn't have to give a reason.

"Thanks, Jenine." She looked at me one last time, then walked out of the cabin.

Karl looked at me. "Are the two of you gonna be okay?"

I took a deep breath and sat on the side of my bed. "I don't know, brother. I honestly don't know."

Artemis walked over to me and laid a comforting hand on me. Gently, I put her hand away. "Artemis, no. If she sees us, she'll misunderstand and think I've chosen you."

She looked hurt. I realized what I said and cursed myself in my head. "I mean, Artemis, it's not like I don't want to choose you. It's just. . .I don't want to lose either of you."

Artemis nodded understandingly. Then she told me she needed to go back to Olympus for the battle preparations.

"Artemis, the kids." I reminded. Good thing they didn't hear her.

"Oh, right. Sorry." Those were her final words before we said our goodbyes and she left.

"Speaking of that. . .Hey Mike, could you get Annabeth in here? Surely the lovebirds aren't going on a date right now, right?" I told Michael, calling him by his nickname. He nodded and ran out of the cabin to call her.

"And as for the two of you," I looked at Emma and Karl. "Why don't you go to the arena and practice swordfighting? I think it's starting."

"Okay." And my two siblings went out, too. I put my head in my hands and took a deep breath to relax. I heard the door creak open, but I knew who it would be, so I didn't look up.

"Lady Sparrows?" Annabeth called from the door.

I looked up. "Annabeth Chase. Come in. And close the door behind you, okay?"

She walked in, and closed the door behind her. "Your brother Michael told me you were looking for me. Why?"

"You're the smartest Athena camper, and you're a legend when it comes to fighting, and you're great with battle plans. Who else would I talk strategy with for the fight with the titan lord?" I said a little sarcastically. When she looked confused with why I said 'the fight with the titan lord', I quickly explained about the once again rising of Kronos.

She looked shocked for awhile, then took a deep breath to calm herself. "Um, okay."

I smiled. "Now, stay here while I get something to write on." She nodded, and I went to get out a big piece of paper to sketch out the battle plan. I went back to my bed, where I saw her still standing.

"Annabeth, sit down. It's okay. Don't be uncomfortable here just because it's me with you in here, and not. . . Percy." I saw her blush out of the corner of my eye, while I made a worktable out of water. Then I added two chairs. I placed it beside my bunk, since I made it. She sat down.

"So, um, I guess you're in charge of protecting the camp?" She asked, while I looked at Michael's stuff for a pencil. That brother of mine always had a hobby of drawing stuff.

"Well, yeah. Dionysus is out checking on the minor gods again to make sure they don't go over to the Titan side, so I'm out here to help for a month." I replied, having found what I needed.

"Why a month only?" She asked, and I sat down beside her, placing the two pencils down in the table.

"I need to help in Olympus, too, apparently." I said, trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice.

Annabeth hesitated, not sure what to say. Then she just kept quiet. I figured she didn't want to say anything so she wouldn't risk getting me mad. _Typical Athena kid, _I thought. _Always thinks before they act. Very Athena-like._

I tried drawing a sketch of the camp, but the demigod ended up doing it for me. After it was done, I looked it over. "Well, I suppose my siblings should be over here," I said, pointing to the beach. "They can use the place to their advantage."

"You're right. Makes sense to me." Annabeth agreed, putting labels in the beach.

"And then I suppose you should also be in the beach." I added, thinking about something.

"W-Why?"

"You're more focused and less worried when you're fighting side by side with my brother." I observed, which made her blush. "I think the Demeter kids can guard the hill. They can use their powers there. I think Daniel Wayward from the Hephaestus cabin can help them with weapons and all that."

"Yeah, Daniel's the best armorsmith since Beckendorf."

"I agree. Now, I think the Hermes and Athena cabins should also be there in the hill." I told her, which sent a look of confusion on her face.

"Why is that?"

"Well, I guess the two cabins. . ." Then something came to my mind. "Oh, right. The two probably can't work together without fighting over something." I muttered, too soft for the girl to hear. "Just send the Hermes kids in the beach, too. They get along well with Percy and the others."

Then, before Annabeth could speak, I added, "Besides, they can use the winged shoes Hermes gives them. Surely Zeus isn't going to blast them outta the sky, right?"

She agreed. "Well, how about the other cabins?"

"Such as?" I asked, testing her memory.

She thought for a moment. "Ares, Apollo, Hephaestus, Aphrodite, and Pollux from the Dionysus cabin."

I smirked. She did have a great memory. "Nice job at remembering those, Annabeth. Now, the Ares cabin probably still hates Percy's guts, so we'll put them behind the Demeter kids. As for Apollo's cabin. . ." I thought a while.

Then unexpectedly, I got a vision, revealing when Kronos' army would come. I gasped, then I saw Apollo appear beside me, eyes wide. Well, what do you expect, he's god of prophecy and I'm goddess of foresight. Of course we're the first to see stuff.

Annabeth shifted in her seat and looked uncomfortable. Well, I couldn't blame her. She was in the presence of two gods. The fact that the other was one of the twelve Olympians didn't help, either.

"Carter, did you-" Apollo started, almost whispering.

"Yeah. I can't believe it." I answered his question, although it wasn't even finished.

"Me too. Athena said-"

"We had a year at best to prepare. Crap." I finished, yet again. Then there was a moment of silence, the two of us were overwhelmed with what we'd seen that we'd gone speechless.

"Um, Lord Apollo? Lady Sparrows? May I know what in _Hades_ are you talking about?" Annabeth said, breaking the silence. My cousin and I looked at each other, wondering if we should tell the half-blood.

"Annabeth, I'm afraid we might have to keep this from you. It's. . .best not to have you worrying." Apollo told her, which was surprising,because he usually just goes on blurting out stuff that aren't supposed to be told.

"He's right, Annabeth. Let's just, ah, continue planning, shall we?" I said, agreeing with the sun god.

The daughter of Athena looked like she wanted to protest, but thought better of it. "Um, okay."

"You could put my kids near the lake. They could send arrows in case some monsters manage to get past those kids of Ares." Apollo suggested, looking at the map.

"That's a great idea, Lord Apollo."

"Of course. I'm the amazing god of the sun, after all." He put his hands up dramatically. "I feel a haiku-"

"Shut it, Apollo. Isn't it a bad time for us to hear one of your awful poems?" I said. This was _seriously_ not a time for his poems.

He sighed in defeat becuase he knew I had a point. "You can be _so _like my baby sister sometimes."

I glared at him. "Why in Hades do so many people tell me that?"

"Well, I personally think it's true, Lady Sparrows. With all due respect." Annabeth said, agreeing with my cousin. Great., now I had my oh-so arrogant cousin Apollo and a daughter of Athena on the other side of our little "debate". How the heck am I supposed to win?

"And why do you think that?" I asked, curious after all those times they told me that.

"Your personalities are greatly similar." Apollo replied.

"Oh really? Prove it."

"You two hate my poems, you tend to get all grumpy when I interrupt something, and. . .when you have someone you're protective of and someone insults them or something, you'd get more annoyed than that person."

"Right. Like you aren't." I said, observing the irony. After all, Apollo himself was very protective of Artemis.

"Okay, fine, so I'm protective. So what?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Just get out of here, Apollo. You better go tell your dad that Kronos is coming within the m-" I stopped myself before blurting out 'month'.

Apollo smirked. "Nice way of hiding it from the demigod behind you." Before I could hit him, he disappeared. I sighed, and turned to Annabeth.

"Um, Lady-"

"Drop the formalities, will you? It still bothers me a bit." I interrupted.

Annabeth nodded. "Uh, Carter? Where should we put the two other cabins? And, where will Pollux be?"

"Dionysus will probably want him safe again, like last time, so just put him with the Aphrodite kids around. . .here." I said, pointing to somewhere below the cabins and beside the lake in our map.

"Yeah, that's good. The Aphrodite cabin doesn't have much advantage over anything except make-up and love and all that stuff."

I stifled a few laughs before speaking again. "Lastly, let's have the Hephaestus cabin work with armory now. Good thing most of the campers are here already, we'll need every hero we've got."

"Woah, wait. You're speaking like the arrival of the titan lord is near." Annabeth said, observing what I said.

Damn it, I slipped. I sighed. "I can't keep this from you. Not if we're gonna talk strategy together. Just don't tell anyone, okay?" She nodded, eager to find out already. "They're coming in about a month, if my interpretation of the vision is correct."

Her eyes widened. "Now, shut your mouth about it, okay? We can't let it spread already."

She nodded obediently. "Good. Now, we'll have to tell Danny"-as we often call Daniel Wayward-"to get his half-siblings working overtime with armory, shall we?"

"Yeah." She started to fold up the map, and handed the pencils to me. Then I made the table and chairs dissolve into water and back to me.

"Wait." Annabeth said, stopping in her tracks. "If we tell that to Danny, then he'll want to find out why we want him to work overtime. Then we'll have to tell him that Kro- the titan lord is coming in a month. Then when he tells his siblings that, they'll also be curious for the reason why. Then we'll end up telling the whole cabin. When that happens, it might spread out."

"Well, I didn't think about that." I thought about it for a moment. "No, I trust Daniel to keep his siblings' mouths shut. He's the leader there, his siblings should listen to him."

"Okay." Annabeth said, finding reassurance with my words but still a bit worried.

We went to the Hephaestus cabin and was told by one of the campers there that Daniel wasn't here.

"Well, where is he then?" I asked.

"Over there at the armory." The kid answered.

"'Kay, thanks kid." Then we ran off to the armory, and found Daniel working on something.

"Daniel!" I called. He didn't look up, he was too busy forging what was beginning to look like a shield.

I whispered to Annabeth to shout his name. She nodded, and yelled, "DANIEL!"

He almost dropped the unfinished shield, clearly startled. Then he saw us. "Hey! Let me just finish this then we can talk."

He finished it in 2 minutes, then walked over to us. "So, why'd you go here?"

"We, uh, need to talk to you about something." I said. Then I looked around, seeing there were some people around who could probably hear our conversation. "We'd better talk about this somewhere more. . .private."

Daniel looked suspicious, he was probably thinking we were gonna prank him or something. "And why is that?"

"Oh, damn it, Danny just come on!" I snapped. I was getting impatient.

"Okay, okay. Calm down, Carter." He said, and we started walking out of there. Then I noticed him looking at me warily. I shot him a look that said _What?_"Your eyes are close to neon." He explained.

"Oh." I relaxed, and soon felt my eyes turning back to normal. "Better?'

He nodded. "By the way, where are we heading?"

I thought about that, and suddenly something popped into my head. "Annabeth, where's Percy?"

She blushed. I sighed and said, "No, not that you're _supposed_ to know. It's just, I mean, you left the cabin awhile ago with him, then you came to me without him. Where the heck is he?"

"Um, I don't know, honestly. Maybe in sword practice or something." Annabeth said.

"Well, then. We can use the Poseidon cabin. Tyson's not coming for another week, anyway." I decided, and soon we were inside. Then I was going to make "water chairs" for us to sit on, when I remembered the stuff we used earlier. "Damn it, shouldn't have brought it back. Could've used that, instead." I muttered.

Nevertheless, I made three chairs for us, and Annabeth and I explained everything to Daniel. He was shocked at first, then slowly a determined look spread across his face.

"Okay. So I'll just tell this to my siblings, and we'll get to work." He said, and stood up.

"Yeah. Make sure they keep their mouths shut, Danny. Or else." I reminded him, before he started to go out. He nodded and waved goodbye. We waved back.

"So, Annabeth," I started, standing up, too. "Uh, thanks for helping. You can go run off and do your stuff."

She started to get up, but seemed to remember something. "Um, Carter, we have a new camper. A girl from California. Just arrived awhile ago, actually, before Mike called me."

"California, huh? Could you bring her here? I want to meet her."

"Sure." Then she ran off to get the 'new girl'. Five minutes later, Annabeth came back with a girl about thirteen years old.

I stood up and walked closer. "So this is. . .?"

"Ella Hale." Annabeth answered for the girl. She seemed shy, which wasn't unusual about new kids.

"I see. Have you told her about the gods?"

"Yes. Unfortunately, we have no idea of her parentage."

"I see. Well, what does her dad do?"

Annabeth was going to ask Ella, when she answered, "He manages a big company in California."

"Hmm. . .So it's her mother who's immortal?" I said, turning my attention back to the daughter of Athena.

"Yeah."

Then unconsciously, I formed a small ball of water in my hand. Ella saw it and was stunned for awhile.

"H-How'd you do that?" She asked, truly curious. Guess they haven't told her about the patron gods of the cabins.

"You're in Poseidon's cabin, kid. Who do you think my father is?"

It took her a moment to take it in. "Yo-Your dad is. . .Poseidon? As in, the sea god?"

"Yep. That's him." Then all of a sudden, I got a vision of two people fighting at camp. "Oh no. Not at this time." I muttered under my breath.

Annabeth looked confused. "What is it, Carter?"

I looked at her. "Um, Annabeth, do you mind taking it from here? I need to go take care of some stuff."

She nodded and went out of the cabin with Ella. I made the chairs go back to water, just like I'd done earlier. _They take up space, anyway, _I thought. I sat down on my bunk, face in my hands. I was tired both physically and mentally. I decided to take a nap, I earned it anyway, after this tiring day. I'd just deal with the campers later.

Before I slept, one last thought came across my mind. _I wonder how Artemis is doing up on Olympus._


	9. Miguel is a CoTrainer

**Hey! So, to balance things out, I'm going to put in a little fight between my favorite twins. Because after all, where do you get better entertainment than two siblings bickering?**

**Again thanks to all those who read and review! Please spread this out, I'd appreciate it.**

**Artemis' POV**

~~~~~Olympus~~~~~

I walked inside my temple, and found Apollo sitting in a couch. I told my Hunters they could do whatever they want, and walked over to my brother's side. He was asleep. _Of all places, Apollo. Why my temple?_

"Brother." I said, shaking his shoulder gently.

He snored a little. "Brother."

He woke up, then blinked. "Artemis?" I nodded. "Finally. What took you so long, baby sister?"

I sighed. "I am _not _your baby sister, Apollo. I'm older than you!"

He smirked. "Are we really going into that again?"

I rolled my eyes at him. "Well, _you_ started it. You-"

"_I _started it? Oh, please, Artemis. All I did was call you-"

"'Baby sister'." I finished. "That's exactly the point! You know, I have no idea why the Hades you are the god of truth. You always say stuff like that, which is most definitely _not_ true!"

"Well wouldn't it sound pathetic if I said this: Whoever hurts Artemis shall feel the wrath of her _little brother_!" Apollo shot back, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, why do you have to be so protective, anyway? I can handle myself, you know that." I asked him, getting annoyed. Then one of my huntresses went in, and my twin turned his attention to her. The girl was trying to get something, probably her quiver, but couldn't find it.

Apollo went over and knelt next to her. "Brother," I warned.

"Hey there, sweetheart. Need some help finding that quiver of yours? Why don't you just take this from me so you'll save time, huh?" Apollo offered. I took a shallow breath, trying hard to contain the anger inside and walked to his side.

"Brother! What in Hades are you doing?" Apollo looked up at me, trying to make his face look innocent.

"Nothin', just tryin' to help, can't you see?"

I closed my eyes for a moment and opened them again. "My dear," I told the huntress. "Your bow and quiver of arrows are over there at the corner."

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." Then she went to get it, and left to practice.

Apollo stood up, looking annoyed. "Nice, sis. Just when I was about to score, you ruin it yet again."

"That was my huntress, Apollo. I've already told you to stop flirting with them!"

"I wasn't _flirting_ with them, sis. I was simply _helping _them. Or at least, trying to."

"Arrrgh! Why won't you stop flirting with my hunters, Apollo? Why?" I said, every word getting louder.

"Because unfortunately for you, all the hunters you recruit are undeniably beautiful."

"Or maybe, you're just doing that to piss me off!" I almost yelled, exasperated.

"Well, maybe." Apollo said calmly, as if giving it a thought.

I took a deep breath. "Why did you go here, Brother? Surely it wasn't just to annoy me, was it?"

He shook his head briefly. "Of course not. I came here to tell you something."

"Then what is it?"

"I'm here to tell you, that the titan lord is rising within the month."

My eyes widened. "What? But Athena said-"

"I know, I know. But, well, things can change."

I sighed. "Well, how are things at camp?"

Apollo raised an eyebrow. "Are you asking that for the campers' sake, or because you want to know about Carter's condition?"

I sighed in defeat. He knew me too well. "Both, brother. Both."

"She's fine, don't worry. She and Annabeth are in charge of the campers' positions when the battle begins."

"Oh, okay."

Apollo started to leave, but apparently remembered something. "She's seriously getting stressed out, Artemis. I think you better help her calm down."

I thought about that. Then I nodded. "Thanks for the tip, brother."

"No problem, sis." Then he left. Probably needed to do his duties.

_I wonder how she is right now at camp. What was stressing her out?_

**Carter's POV**

_Stupid godling. Do you really think you can defeat me? I'm much stronger than before. Even your brother Perseus cannot defeat me like he did before. How can you think you have a chance against my army, much less myself? _Kronos' voice said. It was getting physical. This wasn't good. If it was getting physical, then it meant the attack really was near.

I woke up in cold sweat. I glanced at my watch. I'd been asleep for 20 minutes.

"I'd better go and-" I got a confirmation in my head that the 'fight between two campers' were about to start. "Woah. How in Hades did I know that?" _It's your foresight, cuz,_Apollo spoke in my mind. _Trust it. Think of it as your. . .instincts._

"Um, thanks. . . Apollo." I said to no one in particular. I hope he heard it. _Yes, Carter, I heard it. Now let me do my job. _My cousin said.

"Okay." Then I left the cabin and headed. . .woah, where was I headed? My instincts told me to go to Aphrodite's cabin, so I went there. I found two campers fighting, all right. Alexandria Trent, and Aphrodite kid, and Kyla Cole from the Apollo cabin. I listened to the argument before interfering.

"What is your problem?" Alex- as we often called the Aphrodite kid –asked Kyla.

"Well, I'm just teaching you how to handle the bow properly. Or at least, _trying _to!" Kyla shot back.

"I know how to do this. So why don't you leave me alone?"

"No you're not! You're going to get yourself hurt by holding it like that!"

"What do you care?"

"We can't get any more campers-"

"HEY!" I yelled. They turned their faces to me, startled. "What the Hades are you fighting about? I've been listening a bit awhile ago and I can't understand anything!"

They both glared at each other before looking at me again. "Well?"

"Well, we were having archery practice and I saw her hold the bow wrong." Kyla spoke up.

"I was not!" Alex protested.

"Who was your instructor?" I questioned.

"My half-brother Ryan." Kyla answered.

"So it was the sun boy. Well, why didn't he help Alex?" I wondered.

"Well, someone wanted to show off her oh-so great archery skills." Alex muttered.

Apparently, Kyla heard it and started a catfight. I sighed. _And they say Apollo's kids are very patient, _I thought. Since Alex wasn't like her half-sisters who fuss about their good looks all the time, she didn't scream or yell at Kyla that her hair was getting messed up. After around 2 minutes, I got tired of it. I took a deep breath.

"STOP IT!" I shouted, which got their attention and stopped the fight. They let go of each other and fixed themselves, then looked at the ground in embarrassment. I sighed in exasperation. "You two know that we can't have campers fighting nowadays. We've got a lot on our hands already. Especially with the titan lord preparing to attack camp." I didn't even hesitate to say it; they kinda knew, with Kyla's inherited powers from Apollo, and Alex being good friends with Ryan. I figured he would've told her already.

They looked more embarrassed than ever. I let out a bit of water and flow through the grass, while taking deep breaths to calm down. If I didn't let out my stress now, even just little by little, it might be worse later.

"Look, just avoid fighting, okay?" They nodded and I left them to continue with archery practice. To relax, I went to the one place that could clear my mind.

I sat down and stared out the waves. **(A/N: If you haven't guessed by now, then you don't know Percy. Where does Percy go when he wants to relax or clear his mind?) **I sighed and folded my arms over my knees, then rested my chin on my arms. I felt sleep threatening to overcome me, but I fought it. Sword practice was probably starting in a few minutes. _Well, this is. . .unusual, _I thought. _I can tell time without looking at my watch. Hmm. . .if it's the foresight again, then it's pretty darn cool to have these powers._ To confirm it, I lifted my head and looked at my watch.

"Five minutes 'til we start. Well-" I said, standing up and brushing off the sand from my clothes. "-I should probably get over the arena. I wouldn't want to be late." I started walking toward the arena. When I walked in, I saw a bunch of campers. I sighed. _This was going to be a looong day._

"Okay. Let's have attendance, now shall we?" I said, getting everyone's attention.

"Michael Sparks?" Mike waved at me.

"Emma Collins?" "Present!"

"Karl Russo?" My half-brother caught my eye and smiled in greeting.

"Daniel Wayward?" "I'm over here, Carter!" He called. I saw him at the back, tinkering with something. _Typical Hephaestus kid._

"Jenine Brewer?" I saw my bestfriend with my siblings, and she smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Alexandria Trent and Kyla Cole?" They said "Here!" in unison.

Then I went on, having around 20 campers in class. "Now, we'll be having a special guest. He's just a one-day co-instructor. And I bet some of you-" I looked at Jenine "-knows him quite well. Now, welcome Miguel Brewer, son of Hades, God of Darkness and Death." A few of the campers tensed, but I assured them he wouldn't hurt anyone. Miguel walked in. Then we started with the practice, everyone in class improving with their swordfighting skills._That's good. Good for everyone in camp._

Then something told me it was past an hour. I felt guilty for not noticing. "Okay! That's enough for today. You kids can go rest or do your stuff." I announced. The campers shouted in joy and ran out of the arena. I guess they were pretty tired. Pretty soon only Miguel and I were the ones left inside.

"Miguel." He looked at me. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"Helping me today. I knew there were gonna be a lot of campers, and I couldn't take the pressure of teaching them all at once."

"Yeah, I know. You're welcome." Then he walked out of the arena. Someone from behind said, "Wow. _You _can't take the pressure? Usually you're up for this number of campers. What's wrong?"

I knew who it was just by the voice, but anyways I turned to see my sister. "Jenine. Didn't realize you were still here."

"I thought you were the goddess of foresight." She teased.

"Ha-ha. Very funny." I said sarcastically.

"So, what _is _wrong? I noticed awhile ago before we started that you looked. . .stressed out." She asked, concerned. _Hmm. . .Guess she forgot about the whole 'me or Artemis' episode earlier._

I sighed, and tried to hide the fear inside me. The fear that we would not be able to survive against Kronos when he attacks. "It's nothing, Jenine."

But, well, she _had _to see through my cover and push me into saying it. She raised an eyebrow. "Don't look like nothing to me." She walked closer and held out an inviting hand. "C'mon, you know you can tell me. How about you tell me while we take a walk on the beach?"

I sighed and gave in. "Okay." Then we went out of the arena and walked toward the beach. "Okay, I'm going to tell you, but keep your mouth shut about it."

"Why? Is it something Zeus forbid to spread out?" Thunder rumbled in the distance. "Sorry, Uncle." She muttered.

"Well, not exactly, but-"

"Then spill it out already." She interrupted, pushing me to say it.

I took a deep breath and told her about Kronos' rising. She gasped. "What? But I thought-"

"Yes, we all thought he was dissolved enough to, hopefully, not reform again. But, well, the titan lord finds ways to get back here and destroy us once and for all." I shuddered at the last line I just said. "And he's coming here within the month."

Her eyes widened in shock. "WHA-" I put a hand over her mouth. I didn't want to draw any attention upon us.

"Shhhhh. We don't want to draw attention, now do we?" I said, removing my hand. "Please, don't tell anyone yet. Only the gods, Chiron, Annabeth, the Hephaestus cabin, Kyla, Alex, and you know about it."

"Wait, why are we keeping it a secret? I mean, we should spread it out. Everyone should be on guard."

I shook my head. "No. If we tell everyone now, the campers might panic. We don't want that. I'm going to talk to Chiron about adjusting the kids' schedules. More on practicing battle skills, like sword practice and archery."

She frowned. "Isn't that going to rise suspicion? I mean, everyone's going to start complaining and asking why you need to adjust it."

I thought about that. "Oh, right. Damn it. I'll just tell Chiron to adjust the schedules and that we should tell them tomorrow. At breakfast, maybe?"

"Yeah." She agreed. I told her we should get back because the horn should sound anytime now for dinnertime.

She raised her eyebrows. "How the Hades did you know that?"

I shrugged. "According to Apollo, it has something to do with my foresight." Then I noticed something. "Did you notice that we never actually made it to the beach?"

She smiled as she realized it. "Well, it's a pretty long walk from the arena."

"Yeah." I agreed. Then I thought of something, and started running toward the Big House. "Last one there is a rotten...seaweed!" I yelled at her. She started running too after getting over the shock.

Because I got the headstart, I got there first. We both stopped to catch our breaths, we were panting heavily because of the distance.

"Cheater." Jenine panted. "I should've gotten the headstart. You immortals are good in running."

"If I *pant* really am *pant* as experienced *pant* as you say I am, *pant* then I wouldn't be panting now, *pant* would I?" I said in between pants. Then after a few seconds I caught my breath and said, "Jeez. I'm getting out of practice. Maybe I should jog at the beach every morning from now on."

"Yeah. Yeah, you should." She agreed. Then she held out an inviting hand. "Okay. Now, let's go talk to the legendary trainer of heroes, shall we?" I nodded.

We came in, and saw no one the living room. "Chiron?" I called. We looked around in the house, and found Mr. D looking for something in the fridge. "Dionysus, what the Hades are you doing?"

"Hmm?" He looked up. "Oh, Carter. Jessie Brooke." I'm not a camper, so the wine god isn't all that cruel with me. But still. . . .

I narrowed my eyes. "Her name is Jenine Brewer, Dionysus. Where's Chiron?"

He snorted. "Where is he usually at? Think about it. You should know."

Just as he said it, the voice in my head told me Chiron was at the archery range. "Okay, thanks, I guess." He waved his hand dismissively and turned back his attention to the fridge. We headed out and found the centaur training some campers.

"Chiron!" Jenine called. He looked around, and saw us. He told something to the campers, and trotted toward us.

"Ah, Jenine. Lady Sparrows." He greeted.

"Chiron, we um, need to talk to you." I said, trying to sound serious enough. He frowned, but told us he'd meet us after dinner.

**Haha...watch out for the next chapter! Things are about to get rather. . .interesting.  
**


	10. Taking the Risk

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it. :(**

**Hey, again! So. . .I'm not going to make this long or anything. Just go on with story. Go on.**

~~~~~After Dinner~~~~~

I told Jenine to stay in the cabin, it was almost curfew anyway. I went to the Big House and saw no one in the front porch. I went in, and saw the trainer of heroes in human form, reading a book by the fireplace. I called, "Chiron?"

He didn't look up. Guess he was absorbed with the novel again. I approached a bit. "Chiron?"

No response. "Chiron, either you're really absorbed with that book or you're pretending not to hear me." _Still_ no response. "Chiron!" I said, a little louder this time.

He looked up- _finally _-and was a bit startled to see me. Then he recovered quickly. "Lady Sparrows. I apologize for that. I was a bit. . .-"

"Absorbed with the novel. Yeah. Heard that already, Chiron." I finished.

He smiled, and put the book away. "Ah, yes. I remember that we must. . .talk about something that seems rather important."

"It _is_ important." I said, and noticed the chair across him. "Do you mind if I take a seat?"

"Not at all." He waited until I sat down before he spoke again, but I beat him to it.

"Chiron, you do know about your fa- the titan lord's rising, right?" I asked, careful not to say _father_. The centaur hardly addressed Kronos his father, so I was wary.

Chiron looked a bit troubled. "I'm afraid I have not heard of it."

I raised my eyebrows in disbelief. "Even _Dionysus_ hasn't told you?"

He shook his head. "I believe he is out checking the minor gods, am I correct?"

I was confused. "We just saw him this morning, looking for food in the fridge."

"Ah, well. Maybe he just took a peek at camp to see how things were going." Chiron suggested.

"Well. . .perhaps." I agreed. "Well, then. I just came here to tell you that, and also. . .I was thinking about adjusting the campers' schedules. Perhaps they should focus more with swordplay and archery, since Kronos's army will be here within the month."

Chiron looked shocked. "Within the month?"

I nodded. "Apollo and I have seen it. Actually, I've already made out some plans with Annabeth. I thought you knew about this. I also had the Hephaestus cabin work overtime to make armor and weapons."

Chiron nodded as he took it all in. "But how about you? The other day, I heard you had an argument with Lord Zeus about defending the camp."

I grimaced at the memory of the argument, and Poseidon not even rising to my defense. My blood boiled when I remembered it, but I took a deep breath to keep my cool. "Yes, I did. Now, I believe we must tell the kids about this. They should be aware so that when we adjust the schedules, we don't raise suspicion. That would cause more problems."

Chiron agreed. "When should we tell them?"

"Breakfast, maybe? What do you think?"

Chiron nodded. "Well then, we should be resting now. Thank you for informing me, Lady Sparrows."

"No problem, Chiron. See you tomorrow." I said, and left the Big House. I was heading back to Cabin 3, when I passed a tree and someone said, "It's late in the night. Why are you still up?"

I turned to see my visitor. "Just telling Chiron about something." **(A/N: I ain't going to reveal who the visitor is until later. So, from now until later, I will refer to the visitor as. . .well, the 'visitor' or 'person'.)**

"Like?"

"You know, about the titan lord's rising." I answered, keeping my voice low. Some campers could be awake, after all.

The person stepped out of the shadows. "Yeah, so I've heard. And we thought we still had around a year, huh?"

"Well, when you think about it, Athena is still right. She just said that one year was the longest time we could have. She said nothin' about minimums or something." I said, trying to defend Athena. She was probably already offended with the 'around a year' thing.

"So. . .Carter, what do you say we take a little walk by the beach? I have to ask you something."

"Sure." Then I thought about something. "Wait, what are _you_ doing out at this ungodly hour?"

"Just runnin' some last-minute errands for Dad." **(Oooohhh...I think you can guess who the person is by this point.)**

"Oh, right." Then we started walking to the beach. When we got there, my visitor said, "Let's just sit down. I'm tired."

I nodded, and sat down. "So, what were you going to ask me?"

"Well, I heard from Apollo that you were getting stressed out lately, and someone- who I think you know very well -is getting worried. But then, that someone knows they can't visit here because of some. . .ah, complications." I smiled, because I knew who he was talking about, but turned sad again when I remembered the reason why that someone couldn't visit. (**If it isn't Artemis, and it isn't Apollo either, who's the next god in line? It isn't their father, by the way. There's no way Zeus could be worried about Carter.)**

"Well, yeah, with the battle plans and family problems. . .it's enough to make me just want to sleep all day. Add it up with a jealous bestfriend who's making you choose between the two people you love very much. . .and you'll pretty much go insane." I said, relieved having gotten all that out.

"I thought the beach was supposed to calm down kids of Poseidon whenever they're stressed. Right now, it seems like it has absolutely no effect on you." The god said. "You know, if you need someone to talk to, I'm right here. I mean, if the twins aren't around, anyway."

I smiled. "Thanks, cousin. Now I wonder why people are mean to you. . .you know, by calling you 'god of thieves' **(Now that gives it away)** and all that. You're a very caring person, you know that?"

Hermes smiled. "Thanks. Besides, Apollo is too lazy to not transport by his Maserati."

I laughed. "Yeah." Then I remembered Artemis and sighed.

Apparently, Hermes heard my thoughts. "You could visit Olympus, you know. Maybe sneak into her temple and sleep there for the night."

I frowned. "She's in Olympus?"

Hermes nodded. "Battle preparations, remember?"

I was about to say something, but Hermes cut me off. "Haven't you checked Cabin 8? Artemis sent them here awhile ago, she said they should train here for the meantime, while she was in Olympus doing stuff."

I must've looked surprised, because my cousin laughed. "You really don't know?"

"Nope."

He shook his head briefly in disbelief. "Well then, get going! It's just for the night."

I wanted to, but I thought about my sister. "I'll cover for you. Just make sure you're back before 5 in the morning." Hermes assured me, having heard my thoughts.

"Thanks, cuz." Then I teleported in front of the Empire State Building. I went in, and found the security guard's desk.

"600th floor."

He looked up. "No such floor, kid." I frowned when he said that, but then I remembered I was still in 15 year old form.

I raised an eyebrow. "You don't know me, do you?"

He narrowed his eyes, then gasped. "Oh, I'm so sorry, Lady Sparrows! I didn't recognize you right away!" He said, apologizing.

"That's fine. Just keep your voice low. People might hear us." I scolded. Then the guard handed me the key card and I entered the elevator. I inserted the key card, and pushed the red button. In a few seconds, I was in Olympus. I walked straight to Artemis's temple. I was about to enter, when I thought, _What the Hades am I doing? I doubt I'll get there without waking her. And besides, what about my sister and her brother?_

I heard a voice in my head. _Carter, would ya stop worrying already and get in? She's really tired today, so her senses will be a bit dull. Besides, I already told you I'd cover for you from your sister. _**(Even without revealing it, I think you'll be able to guess.)**

With those reassuring words, I opened the door just enough to make me fit. I slipped through and found. . .silence. "Hmmm. . .maybe she's in the room." I said to myself.

I found my way to the room, and opened the door slightly. The door creaked, and I cringed. I waited a few seconds before opening it wider and got in. I tip-toed to Artemis' bedside, and noticed she was in deep sleep. I sighed.

"Just like in your cabin, Arty." I whispered, then a smile crept up my face when I remembered that incident. "Gods, I missed you." **(If you don't know what Carter means by 'just like in your cabin', then I suggest you read chapter 5 again.)**

**Artemis' POV**

I was in my bed in my palace up in Olympus, when I heard the door creak open. Now, I know a normal person would immediately look to see who it was, but well. . .I was tired. And besides, I had a feeling that the person would be harmless. I sensed the person reach my bedside, my back facing them.

"Just like in your cabin, Arty." The person whispered. "Gods, I missed you."

Only four people have ever called me _Arty_ my whole immortal life: Zeus, when I was little; Hermes, when we joked around; Apollo, using the name until to this day; and Carter, who only uses the nickname whenever she feels it's right. But 'I missed you'? That cuts out my father and half-brother out. We see each other a lot nowadays in Olympus. Apollo was busy with his duties, Carter was at camp helping with battle preparations; they would be the only ones to say that. I should've known by the voice, but the person was whispering, and the two immortals' voices were somehow close.

Then I felt the person's presence move away from the bedside, and go around the bed, presumably going to the couch. I didn't dare open my eyes, but I, as quietly as possible, turned around. I, ever so slightly, opened my eyes and saw the person freeze on the spot. My visitor must've thought I was waking up. I laid still and pretended to be asleep, and soon the person relaxed and sat on the couch.

"As much as I want to lay down in your bed beside you and sleep here for the night.. .well, I kinda can't because you're still a major god." The person whispered so softly it seemed she was talking to herself, and I suddenly was sure who it was. Only one person would ever say that, because I'd heard her say it before.

Then she started talking to herself, as if trying to control the urge to sleep beside her best friend again. "Can't risk waking her up, she might start getting grumpy at me. And besides, I'll be out of here before dawn." That urged me to talk to her through telepathy. It was now or never. She had risked going here to see me, and I wasn't going to let her effort be wasted.

_Kelp Head,get in the damn bed. _I told her, which made her jump. _It's fine, really. Besides, that couch isn't sleeper-friendly._

Carter smiled at the last statement, and walked cautiously to the bedside. Then she finally laid down beside me.

**Carter's POV**

And just like before, I was her personal teddy bear. Then I suddenly felt good, because I finally saw my bestfriend again.

"Thanks for coming here." Artemis whispered. "I thought I was going to go insane because I had nobody to talk to."

"Your brother. Isn't he a good listener?" I whispered-asked back.

She scoffed. "Not really. He gets distracted, especially if the Hunters are with me."

I smiled. That was _so_ Apollo-like.

We were quiet for a few moments, then Artemis whispered, "A little birdie told me you were getting stressed out lately."

My eyes widened. _How the Hades. . . .Apollo._ "How'd you know that?" I asked.

"The little birdie was Apollo."

I rolled my eyes. "Typical."

Then I turned around so we I faced her; we were both facing the ceiling awhile ago. A silence passed that was quickly broken by Artemis.

"You haven't answered my question, Carter." She turned, too, and looked at me with eyes as bright as the moon. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, Artemis. Nothing's wrong." I replied, saying it as sincerely as I could to convince her. "It's just. . .with Kronos coming within the month, we've had to adjust the campers' schedules just so they could train more and be ready for the battle. And it's good, but it's kinda driving me crazy because, well, I'm one of the teachers there. Especially in swordplay, because Chiron isn't all that. . .experienced with it."

"Well, _that_ I know." She said. "And I know about all the stress, because we also have that here in Olympus. Only difference is, it's more about the planning than the practice." I smiled, they wouldn't need practice because they were _gods._ Gods who are atleast more than two millenia old.

"But are you sure it's just the upcoming battle that's stressing you out?" Artemis asked, in a way that would always make me spill out an answer. Her eyes were persuading me to say it, and it was hard to resist, but I still hesitated before speaking because I was afraid of what her reaction might be.

"Well, because of the whole conflict with my sister, I'm still troubled with what I'm gonna answer." I said, and prepared for her reaction.

And she did the unexpected. "Don't worry. I'm sure you'll think of something. You always do." She actually comforted me. She actually did. Even if it meant I could choose my sister and hurt her, she still told me comforting words.

I smiled. "Well, it's getting late. We should sleep, besides I'll-" I was cut off when I saw her eyelids drooping. I smiled wider, and decided to just let her sleep.

"Night, Arty." I whispered, and went to sleep. Before I fully drifted to 'the land of the future'- as I call it, because most of my dreams are about the future -I had a rather vague memory of being Artemis's personal teddy bear.

**Hmmm,,,,what a nice moment between the two. . . . . But what will happen if her sister finds out? Prepare yourselves for the worst, people. Not necessarily suggesting she _will_ find out, though. Just prepare yourselves.**


	11. A Decision Made for Another's Sake

**Hey! So before I make some. . .little announcements, here's our friend disclaimer, to say some stuff.  
**

**Disclaimer: Fine, fine. Okay, to get it over with. . .daughter-of-the-sea-god does NOT; I repeat, does NOT own Percy Jackson and The Olympians or Greek Mythology, or any of the characters except...well those you can't find in the book or in the myths.**

**Oookay...now we're done with that. So, to make it short, someone will pay an unexpected visit to camp(guess who!). Something. . .big (I guess) will happen at this chapter, and by the way, the 12th or 13th chapter will be the battle, because I need a little more time to finish the last weeks of peace at camp and Olympus.  
**

I woke up at exactly 10 minutes before 5. I sat up, carefully, to not wake Artemis up. While rubbing the sleep out of my eyes, I remembered Hermes's warning: _Just make sure you're back before 5 in the morning._

"Damn it." I got up from the bed, still careful not to wake my bestfriend up. I fixed myself so I wouldn't look like I just got out of bed. I regretted having to leave without letting Artemis a note, so I left a note saying:

_Hey Arty,_

_By the time you read this, I'd be back in camp. Good morning, by the way. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye before I left, I just didn't want to wake you up from your beauty sleep. :D Don't worry, I'll go there again. . .soon._

_Kelpy_

_P.S. If you're wondering why I had to go back so early in the morning, ask Hermes when he gets back there. He knows._

At 4:58a.m. I left Olympus and teleported back to camp, appearing by the pine tree. I looked around for Hermes.

"What took you so long, Carter?" A familiar voice said behind me. I turned and saw Hermes.

"Hermes. Sorry, I was really tired and-" I was cut off when he held up a hand.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. Just get back to your cabin, before _someone_ wakes up and doesn't find you there."

"Right. Thanks and bye, Hermes!" I half-yelled, and he waved goodbye then flew off. I ran as fast as I could to the cabin, opened the door ever so quietly, and sneaked to my bunk before anyone woke up. I sat down on the bed, my face in my hands, trying to look tired. It wasn't hard, since the run from the tree to the cabins is pretty tiring. I looked at my watch, it read 5:00a.m.

Pretty soon, Jenine woke up and yawned. She sat up, and was a bit startled to see me already awake. "Morning." She greeted in her sleepy voice.

I smiled. "Morning."

She stretched, then yawned again. "Why are you up so early? Usually you wake up at 6a.m." She asked, her voice changing from 'sleepy' to 'mildly awake'.

I shrugged. "My senses woke me up."

She stood up, then held out a hand. "Come on, let's take a walk by the beach. Perce won't wake up for another one hour or so, unless we wake him."

I took her hand, and we walked to the beach. We talked while we walked, and eventually sat down on the beach sand, with our shoes off so the waves lapped on our feet.

Jenine broke the silence. "You looked like you were awake a few minutes before I was."

My chest tightened. I _can't_ tell her about me sleeping beside Artemis last night. "Well, like I told you, my senses woke me up a few minutes before you did."

"Then why didn't you go out or something?"

"I was, um, waiting for you to wake up. Then ask if you wanted to take a walk or something." I answered.

She nodded. "Okay." I breathed a sigh of relief. _That was close._

Everything was quiet, except for the sound of the waves. Then Hannah Norway, from the Demeter cabin, came from behind us. I could just tell someone was behind us, then with my foresight I knew who it was; while my bestfriend didn't notice Hannah.

Hannah cleared her throat. We turned to look at her, and both of us raised an eyebrow that said _Yeah?_

"Your father is here." She informed us.

"Really?" I asked, a bit disapproving and unbelieving.

She nodded. "Okay. Hey, wait. What are you doing up so early in the morning?" I asked, curious and suspicious at the same time.

"Umm. .I watered the plants."

"Oh, okay." Then she went away. "Well then-" I stood up and brushed away the sand from my blue jeans -"let's go, shall we?" I said, holding out a hand to help Jenine stand up.

She brushed the sand off her jeans, too, and said "Finally, I get to see my dad."

I frowned, confused for awhile, then remembered that the two hadn't seen each other at all. "Yeah, 'cause that's the jerk that he is."

Her face softened with sympathy. "Carter, go easy on him. You know he's been-"

"Busy. Yeah, I know." I said, then looked at her as if to tell her we should drop the subject. She nodded and we strolled through camp, looking for Poseidon. We were nearing the pine tree, then I grimaced when I saw my father. Out of the corner of my eyes, I saw a wide smile spread across my sister's face, she was clearly happy to finally see Poseidon. I, on the other hand, had the opposite feeling.

"Father." I tried to keep the bitterness out of my voice.

He turned around to face us, and greeted, "Ah, Carter. Jenine." He then walked to us and held out his arms, Jenine went and hugged him. I stayed in my place, and soon I heard some kids- they were probably my siblings -yell, "DAD!"

I turned and saw Michael, Emma, Karl, and a sleepy Percy rubbing his eyes while following them a little far behind. I smiled, amused at the sight of my brother. But the smile faded away quickly when I turned and saw my father hugging the rest of his children. When they were done, I asked, "Father. What do they owe to this. . . surprise visit?"

Poseidon had a slight hint of hurt in his eyes when I said 'they' instead of 'we', but answered, "Well, besides from wanting to see my kids. . .I need to talk to you about something important."

I knew it was about the battle with Kronos, so I nodded. My brothers and sisters then walked to Cabin #3 to give us privacy. Poseidon and I walked while we talked.

"Carter, I know that the battle is going to be tough one, possibly tougher than the Second Titanomachy." He said. "And I want my kids to be safe."

"Then give them their blessing. I ain't gonna need it, because we can't die anyways; and Percy is invincible." I reasoned out.

He nodded as if to say he already thought of that, but something was holding him back. "Yes, just like Athena and Ares, I can give a blessing that will keep them safe from harm. However, I apparently can only give that blessing to three people each every decade. **(Pleeeeease ride along with this part. It's important for the next. . . event. Just pretend it's another one of Zeus's rules, to make sure the gods don't over-use it, or something like that.) **And even before your sister Jenine came, all the gods knew something was wrong. . like something bad was going to happen soon. So I gave my blessing to your three siblings, Karl, Emma, and Michael. I didn't know I'd meet your sister's mother at the time."

I felt my heart turn to lead. "So Jenine has a higher chance of. . .dying?"

He looked down and nodded.

I stopped in my tracks. "What the Hades, Dad? You said so yourself, you wanted your kids to be safe and all that. Then why, why didn't you give her your damn blessing?"

"It's one of Zeus's laws."

I was about to argue more, but an idea popped into my mind. "Dad, I have an idea. But I need to talk to Uncle Zeus first."

His eyes narrowed, bu eventually let me go. He went back to his palace via the beach (we'd been walking near the beach awhile ago), and I ran to my cabin. I saw Jenine sitting on her bunk, and I approached her.

"Jenine?" She looked up. "I, um, need to go talk to Uncle Zeus."

"Breakfast is going to start in 30 minutes, Carter."

I thought about that. "Don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." Then I zapped to the Empire State Building. I went in and got the key from the guard, and within seconds was in Olympus.

I walked through the streets, and demigods who saw me bowed in respect. I saw Hermes flying away, and I waved. I finally got to the throne room, and called, "Zeus?"

Soon after I said it, Zeus appeared in his throne in a flash of light. "Yes, Carter?"

"Um, I have something to tell you." I said.

The sky god narrowed his eyes. "I sense it is important, and possibly needs the whole council for discussion."

A lump formed in my throat. If the Olympians were to go here, then that would mean Artemis would hear the whole conversation. I gulped before speaking again. "Very well, Lord Zeus. Whatever you think is best."

Zeus made thunder boom loudly in the sky, probably a signal for the twelve Olympians to come here. After three minutes, 11 bright lights alternatively flashed who were Hera, Poseidon, Demeter, Ares, Athena, Apollo, Artemis(who was a bit shocked to see me here), Hephaestus, Aphrodite, Hermes(who was probably disturbed from his delivery service), and Dionysus(who must've been happy to get out of camp); all the Olympians in one place.

I gulped, suddenly afraid to speak. Fortunately, Zeus said something to explain why I was here, which gave me enough time to gather my nerves. Zeus then motioned for me to start.

I took a deep breath."Uncle Zeus, we gods can pass on our immortality to people, right? I mean, temporarily?"

Zeus narrowed his eyes, wondering where this was going, but nodded. I continued. "Well, awhile ago my father Poseidon told me he wishes to keep his kids safe. However, due to some rules, he is limited to give his blessing to only three people. And now, my sister has a, um, higher chance of. . .dying."

Zeus raised an eyebrow, showing that he was starting to realize where this was headed. "Why have you told us this, Sparrows? Surely it isn't just for some silly storytelling, is it?"

"Lord Zeus, I wish to give my immortality to my sister Jenine Brewer." Everyone was stunned. Artemis, Apollo, Hermes, and Poseidon froze in their thrones with wide eyes. On the other hand, Zeus was in deep thought about this, and I sincerely hoped he was considering it.

After a few minutes of silence, my father got over the shock and bellowed, "Absolutely not! You can NOT do this, my daughter!"

Anger boiled inside me. "Fine, then let Zeus do it." Poseidon stared at me in horror, now realizing I was completely and dead serious about giving my immortality. **(A/N: Again, pleeeeeease ride along with another of my 'made-up rules of Zeus'. It's essential for the story plot. Let's just pretend that only their godly parents can give or take away their kids' immortality. However, if that parent does not agree but Zeus finds it considerable, he will do it himself. )**

Zeus looked at his brother, then at me. "It shall be done." He pointed his finger at me, and spoke an Ancient Greek curse that would probably do what I wanted to happen.

"NO!" Artemis shouted, and Zeus stopped speaking. I looked at her, and somehow knew what she was going to say. "Why? Why do you have to do this, Carter?"

I looked at her with sad eyes. "It's the only way to make it up to her. I've been unfair with her, Artemis. Sure, I'm at camp training her and the kids, but I'm not really there because. . .nowadays, I've been spending more time with you than her, despite the fact that we've been speanding all of the time we have with each other for two centuries."

Artemis looked pained and teary-eyed, but didn't say anything else. I got the feeling she was trying hard to hold back her tears, and didn't speak because if she did, the tears might fall out.

_I'm sorry, Arty,_ I told her telepathically. _I really am. But I have to do this. _She looked away, biting her quivering lower lip.

Zeus apparently thought of something while we were talking. "Very well then, assuming you survive the war, I shall give it back to you right away." Then he pointed his finger and spoke the curse again.

"Wait." Poseidon said, and Zeus looked at him in annoyance.

"This shall be the LAST interruption, or else!" Zeus thundered. "I still have my duties to attend to, and so do all of you. Now, brother, make it quick so we can get this over with."

Poseidon nodded, then looked at me. "My daughter, know that if you do this for your sister's safety. . ._you_ will be the one at risk. You're practically giving your life for her."

"Well, isn't that what you wanted? To keep your kids safe? Besides, Dad, are you underestimating my strength? I think 200 years of training will pretty much keep me alive. Don't you?" I said, forcing myself to be calm, but my fists were clenched and trembling from fury. I couldn't believe my own father wouldn't believe in me. But when it comes to Percy. . ._Woah, calm down. Don't let the anger come to you now. _The last bit of sanity in my brain said. _Not in front of all the Olympians. Calm down. Shake off the 'Percy and Poseidon' thoughts._

Poseidon was a bit taken back with my answer, and looked down at the floor without answering. Zeus took advantage of the silence and spoke the curse that would take away my immortality and over to my sister. Soon, the same green light that made me a god. . .turned me back to a normal half-blood child of Poseidon. Zeus put down his finger, and let his arm rest on the armrest on his throne. I, who was hovering 2 feet from the air earlier, fell to the floor. I sat up, dazed. I shook myself out of the trance-like state I was in, and stood up. I saw a shocked Poseidon with his jaw dropped, unable to speak. Looking over at the goddesses' side of the room, I saw Artemis brush a few tears from her cheek, but they kept trickling down.

Zeus stood. "Very well. This meeting is adjourned. You may go." 7 bright lights simultaneously flashed, and soon the only ones left were me, Zeus, Poseidon, Hermes, and the twins.

Zeus was about to go, but apparently remembered something. "Carter, may I remind you, that the only things that your sister got from this was immortality and your advanced aquakinesis. You still have your foresight."

I smiled. "Thanks Uncle Zeus." He nodded, and a lightning bolt struck the floor, and he was gone.

"I must go. We'll talk. . .sometime again, Carter." Poseidon said, and vanished through thin air.

Hermes stood, and took a shaky breath. He approached, and put a hand on my shoulder. "That was an. . .unbelievable thing that you did. I cannot believe half-bloods can be so. . . .sacrificial for their loved ones' lives."

I sighed. "Hermes, you know it was just my fatal flaw talking awhile ago."

Hermes smiled. "Personal loyalty, yeah. I know. But I also know you wouldn't have done that if that was just an impulsive act or something. I know you, Carter. I know you wouldn't do stuff if you aren't entirely sure about it."

"Oh yeah? Then how the Hades do you explain last night?" I argued, referring to our little 'sneaky plan'. **(If you don't know what Carter is talking about, which is nearly impossible, then read the previous chapter.)**

"Well, that's different. That was based on. . .you know, circumstances and careful planning."

I scoffed. "Huh. Well, if you consider almost getting caught 'careful planning'." I said sarcastically.

Hermes laughed. "Well, then, I should get going. I still have some deliveries to make." Then as he revealed his true form, I averted my eyes, because I wasn't a god anymore and I would get disintegrated if I didn't do it. He was gone when I looked again.

I smiled, but it was swept away from my face when I saw Artemis on the floor, crying, while her brother was trying to comfort her. I walked closer, and caught Apollo's eye.

_Why the Hades can't you get her to calm down? _I asked him telepathically. He rubbed his sister's back to soothe her from her tears.

_She won't let me._ He replied, looking at me sadly. _You're the only one who can break into her walls now._

_What? So it really is serious, huh? I mean, you're usually the one who manages to calm her down._

_Well, I don't know. Ever since you guys have been bestfriends, it's a bit harder for me to help her. _He said, with a hint of jealousy in his voice.

I suddenly felt guilty. He was right, ever since me and Artemis became close he seemed out of place sometimes. _Hey, dude, sorry if I'm kinda replacin' you as your sister's 'comforter', or whatever you call it._

_Hey, cuz, no worries. I mean, it isn't everyday she meets someone like you. And, um. . .the 'comforter' thing? It sounds like the thing you put in a bed. _He said, standing up while I kneeled next to her.

_Thanks, Apollo. _He nodded, and I averted my eyes as he disappeared in a flash of golden light.

I rubbed Artemis' back to soothe her. "Hey, hey. Don't cry. Look, if it's about the choice I made, I'm sorry. I just. . .you know why." I said, trying to soothe and apologize at the same time.

"N-No. I'm the one who should be sorry. I know we've been unfair to your sister. It's just, I can't help but miss you when you're not around, because I'm used to it." She said, which surprised me.

"Well then, why are you crying? You know I hate seeing you sad, much less to see you cry. It makes me sad, too, and angry at whoever did this to you. Makes me want to punch their lights out." I said, trying to get the answer out of her.

"Why do my bestfriends have to be so protective?" Artemis asked, taking notice of the last statement.

I smiled. "Well, me and Apollo have a protective side. Everyone does, Arty, and it comes out whenever someone or something hurts a person they love."

She smiled. I remembered that I needed to ask why she was crying, and I frowned. "Arty, why are you crying?"

She looked down, and tears started trickling down her cheeks again. "Because I know I could lose you in the war. I mean, I know you have 200 years of training and all that. . .Zoe Nightshade had _2000 years_ of training, and she still couldn't defeat her father."

"He was a Titan! You can't ex-"

"You'll face many more in the war, Carter. And you know it. I wouldn't stand it if you got hurt." Artemis said, her voice full of concern. "I mean, I'm not underestimating you or anything, but hey, a lot of things could go wrong in the war. Any second you put your guard down, I doubt Kronos will pass up the chance of sending someone to attack you."

A smile formed on my lips. No one had been this concerned about me. "Arty, relax. I'll be fine. I promise."

Artemis looked up, her eyes still teary. "I know. But please. . .bathe in the Styx. It'll help keep you safe."

I grimaced, disapproving of the idea.

Artemis felt my disapproving-ness and said, "Please? For me? At least my mind will be more calm and less worried."

I hesitated for a second, but then thought, _Why not? If it's gonna make her happy, then sure, I'll do it. I mean, I got to be fair and do stuff for both of my bestfriends right? Gotta be fair._

I sighed. "Okay. I'll do it."

Her face lit up. "Thank you." She hugged me, then when she let go, she said, "Oh, hey, isn't breakfast starting in a few minutes at camp?"

My instincts confirmed it. I had around 15 minutes before Chiron blew the horn. "Crap. How am I supposed to get there fast? I can't teleport anymore."

Then Apollo appeared beside me. "I'll take you. Come on, before someone gets suspicious."

We both stood up, and we said our goodbyes. Then Artemis zapped out of the throne room, probably to her Hunters.

"I'll zap you a few feet from the tree, okay? You can make it from there to the pavilion." Apollo said.

I raised an eyebrow. "I'm not immortal anymore, Apollo. I'll get tired easily."

"Fine. By the pine tree." I nodded, and we zapped out of Olympus and appeared by Thalia's pine.

"Thanks, Apollo." He nodded and was about to leave, but remembered something.

He took something out of his pocket - a blue ring with a blue trident on a round base in the middle. "Here." He said, handing it over.

**Hahahahhahaha! Now from who could that ring be? Just watch out for the next chapter! Oh, and please review! Anyone who does will get virtual food! XD**


	12. Gifts from the Gods

**Hey guys! So, um. . .I read the previous chapter, and made a few little adjustments. If you read it already, please reread so you won't get confused later on. **

**Disclaimer: daughter-of-the-sea-god does NOT, I repeat: does NOT own Percy Jackson and The Olympians and Greek Mythology. . .but she does own those who don't appear in the book. This disclaimer goes for the rest of the chapters, in case I forget or something.**

**Now, c'mon, read it. . .oh, and by the way, the next chapter is the battle with Kronos.**

"What is this?" I said, frowning and took the ring from him.

"Push the small button underneath the round base." He instructed.

I did, and "Woah!" It transformed into a three-foot long celestial bronze sword with a blue end and glowed silvery at the sides.

"Well-balanced." I commented. Then I wondered about something. "What. . .What should I call this blade?"

"Moonwave." He came closer and pointed to the side of the blade where 'Moonwave' was carefully carved in small but still readable elegant letters.

"Moonwave. Sounds like a combination of me and Art-. . ." I frowned, and suddenly the name made sense. "Artemis wanted to give this to me, didn't she?"

"She actually wanted to give it to you personally, but well. . .with the circumstances, she can't, so she just made me give it to you." Apollo explained.

"Oh. Wait, why did she want to give me a sword? I mean, why would she, unless she knew I'd be turnin' mortal again, and she can't know about that because the only ones who could know are me. . .-" Then I realized something. "-and you."

"Well, yeah. Around two weeks ago, I got a vision about this, and I panicked and told Artemis. Of course, she wouldn't believe me. But after two days, she came up to me, asking if I could give this to you. The next day, it totally puzzled me because she asked for the ring again, said she needed to improve or something. Then before the meeting Zeus called to order, she gave this to me, and told me to give it to you right after it. But when I-" He was probably going to continue storytelling, so I cut him off.

"Apollo, why don't I use my powers so we can just see the scene itself?" He nodded, and I used what remained in my powers being a goddess of memory to see that scene.

_Flashback_

_"Here, brother. Give this to her right after the meeting. I have a bad feeling your vision is right." Artemis was saying. She handed the ring over._

_"Wow. You did improve it. The ring band is silver, and the, um. . .pendant is blue." Apollo said, taking the ring. Then he apparently thought of something. "Arty?"_

_"Yeah?"_

_"I thought you didn't believe me about this whole thing with my vision."_

_"Yeah, well. I just wanted to make sure. Maybe your vision is right. And if it is, I don't want my bestfriend getting hurt."_

_"Okay." Apollo said, and they disappeared in two flashes of light and off to Olympus._

_End Flashback_

I looked at the ground, absorbing it all in. "Artemis. . .She believed."

"Well, yeah, technically." Apollo said. "Oh, um, can you change it back to a ring?"

"How?"

"Push the small button on the lower part of the grip." He said, and I did. It changed back to the trident ring.

"Wear it."

I did, and immediately I felt stronger. "Now, uhh. . .go throw a water ball or something." Apollo told me, and I frowned.

"What for?" I asked, confused.

"Just do it." I did, and when I threw it, the power I released wasn't like the normal demigod level, because trust me, I know how that feels even after two centuries of being immortal; no, it felt like. . .it felt like I was a goddess again.

"Woah." I said, staring at my hand like it was bloody. "How. . .I. . ." I faltered, unable to believe what I just felt.

"That's what it does." Apollo said calmly, like it was no big deal. "When you wear it, you have the power over the water at god-level."

"What happens if I take it off?"

"Then your power will go back to normal demigod-kid-of-Poseidon-level. But. . .according to Artemis, if you wear it for two hours straight, the power will stay within you." Apollo explained, which left me jaw dropped. "And also. . .you can't lose it. Just like Percy's Riptide. It'll always appear on your right ring finger."

"Wow. Can't believe she'd do this for me." I said, not believing she'd actually rig the ring like this just so I'd be more safe.

"Oh, and. . .-" He took out a golden bracelet from his pocket. "- here. Ain't complete without it."

I must've looked confused, because he urged, "Oh, um. . .just tap the bracelet twice."

I did, and it transformed to a shield. A _golden_ one, to be exact. It was literally glowing gold. "Wow. Thanks cuz."

The sun god smiled. "Oh, um, just tap the strap that holds to your wrist twice, and it'll go back to being a bracelet."

I nodded, then I realized something. "Nice, I get a sword and shield from the _twin archers_. How ironic is that?"

My cousin smiled wider. "What, you want a bow and arrow?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well, it isn't necessary, I just made the point of pointing out the irony."

He chuckled. "Here." He said, handing over a golden bow.

"Why does everything I get from you have to be golden?"

He shrugged. "And. . .here." He handed over a quiver, full of arrows. When I took one out, I raised my eyebrows as I saw it was silver. Apollo must've seen my reaction, because he explained, "Let's just say that when I got the ring from her and I told her about the shield, I thought about giving you this, and she intercepted it. Same day I got the ring back, she gave the quiver of arrows too. It's unlimited, by the way, and you won't have a problem about carrying the load around. . .just summon it like the Hunters do. She had Hephaestus make it just for you."

"Wow." I said, my jaw dropped. "Um, I still can't believe she'd do this-"

"-Just for your safety. Yeah, well, you two are bestfriends." He was about to go, but remembered something. "Oh, and Carter?"

"Yeah?"

"Happy birthday." Wow, he remembered? I myself totally forgot about it.

I smiled. "Thanks. Now, how old am I again?"

He tapped his finger to his lips. "You're 215. Now, go on! You've got like, 5 minutes before the old centaur blows the horn."

"WHAT?" I exclaimed.

"Just go!" He said.

I started running. Then I remembered something and yelled over my shoulder, "Tell Artemis how much I thank her for this!" He nodded.

I ran as fast as I could, and soon I saw a glimpse of cabin 3. I slowed down so I could catch my breath and not look like I ran all the way from somewhere (which was hard). I finally reached the door and opened it. I heard someone yawn- Percy, who else? -and another's voice called, "Carter?"

I went in, and sat down on my bed. "Hey Jenine."

"What took you so long?" She asked, her eyebrows knit together. _Ahhh, great, _I thought. _Just great. I don't need her getting suspicious now._

"Zeus needed convincing." I replied, hoping the answer would be enough.

"Why? What did you ask for?" _Oh, come on! Not that question!_

I was racking my brain for an answer, but just then a conch horn blew in the distance, signaling breakfast. _Saved by the bell, _I thought._ Thanks, Chiron._

"It's nothing, Jenine, just stuff for the battle." I said, and convinced her. "Now, who leads the cabin usually?"

"I do," Percy answered. "But since you're here and you're a goddess and all that. . .I think you should lead. Besides you're _way_ older than any of us."

I smiled. "Right. Okay. Cabin three, fall in!" I shouted, and soon we were walking down to the pavilion. We sat down, and Jenine took the seat next to me. I didn't find it unusual, because we always sat next to each other when we ate.

"I need to tell you something." She whispered. "Go to the cabin at free time, 'kay?" I nodded.

Then my siblings and I got up to burn food for the gods. Being the honorary leader, I was first. I scraped away some of my food and said, "Poseidon."

When we all finished offering the food, Chiron pounded his hoof over at the head table, and everybody went silent. _The moment we've all been waiting for, _I thought. I glanced at Annabeth, and we looked at each other knowingly. I looked over to Jenine, and she looked tense. I smiled at her reassuringly. She smiled back.

"Campers! I believe Mr. D has some welcoming to do." He said, and Dionysus got up, looking slightly uncomfortable.

"Ah, yes. New campers have arrived, I believe. Leah Johanson, Johnny Russo, Paula Andreson, and Kane Ballows." Dionysus said, obviously mistaking their names. I sighed, and Chiron whispered in the god's ear.

"I mean, Lia Johnson, Joseph Russel, Paulie Anderson, and Ken Barrows." He corrected. Almost immediately, four holographic lights simultaneously appeared above the four of them. I'd gone through this a lot of times to know what it was. They were being claimed.

"It is determined." Chiron and I said at the same time. The four looked confused by the symbols. A dove was above both Lia and Paulie's heads. An anvil appeared above Joseph's, and what was above Ken's shocked us most. It was a _grapevine._

I stared at Dionysus in shock, and even Chiron was speechless for a while. Whispers and murmurs spread through the pavilion, and it grew louder and louder. Chiron pounded his hoof on the floor again, and the noise was silenced. "Well, Lia and Paulie are both daughters of Aphrodite. Ken is a son of Hephaestus. And as for Joseph. . ." The legendary trainer glanced at Mr. D. "He is a son of our camp director, Dionysus."

Everyone went wide-eyed because of it. But after a few minutes, everybody started eating again. I looked at Chiron, to remind him about the announcement concerning the rise of Kronos. He understood.

"Campers!" He shouted. Everyone looked at him. "I have an announcement to make. As some of you know, the titan lord Kronos is rising again. And according to Lord Apollo, he is coming within the month." Everyone started panicking. "CAMPERS!" Chiron shouted again. "Do not panic. In preparation for the battle, we will be adjusting everyone's schedules to make it more focused on battle skills, like swordfight and archery."

Everybody groaned, and I stood up. "Hey, guys. If you want to save this camp, then we're gonna have to do this. Now do you want to save Cmp Half-Blood from Kronos or not?" I said.

"YES!" Everybody yelled. "Then let's do this."

Dionysus cleared his throat loud enough to get everyone's attention, and we all turned our eyes on him. "The gods have decided they will come here to help their children master their powers. That way, we will be able to use it during the battle." Everybody got excited, but soon they finished eating and went off to their cabins, murmuring to themselves.

I got up, and walked over to Mr. D. "Dionysus."

He looked up. "Carrie Spandows." Chiron raised an eyebrow when he heard him.

"Since when did you go unfaithful on Ariadne?" A purple light flickered in his eyes, and I gulped.

"That's none of your business, girl. Now go run off to whatever you have to do!" He stood and went away.

Chiron trotted to my side. "Carter." I looked at him. "Why did he call you by another name?"

I gulped. I was hoping it wouldn't have to spread out. "I. . .I'm not a goddess anymore, Chiron."

"What? When did this happen?" He said, shock clear on his face.

"Awhile ago, before breakfast. It was to keep my sister safe. Now she's the immortal, and I'm just a normal half-blood."

He hesitated. "Does. . .Does Jenine know?"

I shook my head. "But she told me to meet her in the cabin at free time, I bet she's gonna tell me about it."

"Very well. Continue with your daily activities. I do believe you will still teach the kids with swordplay, right?" I nodded, and we went on our ways.

I then went to the arena. I knew that because of the war, swordplay practice would last another hour. I entered, and began training. Miguel wasn't around, so I had to take care of training over 30 campers today. When we finished, I went out to the lake so I could regain my strength. I was about to plunge in, but a voice spoke in my head.

_Carter. _It was male. But it couldn't be possibly. . .

_Uncle Zeus? _I asked.

_Yes, it's the god of the sky. Go to the beach, Carter. Your father wishes to give you something for your birthday. _He instructed.

_What? Then why didn't he himself speak to me? _

_Because he knew you wouldn't listen. Now go quickly, I also have something for you. _He said, a little impatiently.

_Okay. _I quickly went to the beach, I didn't want Zeus to get mad. When I got there, I saw nothing. But then, a wave crashed onto the shore, and left behind something in a bottle, as if it waited for me to arrive before deciding to wash up on the beach. I picked it up, opened the bottle, and got out a necklace with one bead on it. A trident was in the middle of it. _Typical of my father, _I thought. I was about to throw the bottle away, but I saw a note still inside and got it out. It read:

_Carter,_

_This is my birthday gift to you. I'm sorry I could not be there personally, I had important things to attend to. As for the use of this necklace, just wear it and you'll be invulnerable. But unlike bathing in the River Styx, you won't have an Achilles heel. Just make sure to wear it at all times so you won't get hurt. Happy birthday._

_Poseidon_

"Thanks, Dad. For once, you really helped me." I said to the water, and a warm sea breeze told me he heard the message. I wore the necklace, and instantly felt stronger, probably like what Percy felt too after bathing in the Styx. Then suddenly, a bright light appeared on my right. I turned, and saw Zeus.

"Uncle Zeus."

"Carter. Er, Happy Birthday." He said, clearly not that comfortable with the greeting. I couldn't blame him, gods never celebrated their birthdays. "Here you go." He handed over a ring. _Again? _I thought. But when I looked at it closely, I saw that it had a lighter shade of blue like the sky, unlike Moonwave that was blue like the sea. And instead of a trident on a round base, it had a gold-ish lightning bolt on it.

"Um, Uncle Zeus? What does this exactly do?" I wondered.

"Well, like the ring my daughter gave you, push the button underneath." Zeus instructed.

I did, and like before, "WOAH!" It grew to a two-foot lightning bolt. A _lightning bolt._ I couldn't believe it. "It-It's a replica of your master bolt." The sky god nodded. "W-Why did you give me this?"

"Well, besides from the fact that today is your birthday, I overheard a conversation the twins had the other day. Something about giving you things that would keep you safe. I somehow knew about you giving your immortality beforehand, and hearing them talk about it confirmed my suspicions. Also, Artemis talked to me sometime later that day, asking if I could give you something too, for protection. I asked for a reason why, and she simply pointed out the fact that you have been loyal to Olympus for more than two centuries, despite your resentment towards your father. And you have indeed been loyal, so I agreed." Zeus explained. Reading my thoughts, he added, "Yes, that's how you could possibly deserved that bolt. Now, I must go before someone sees me here and wonders why that is. Use the bolt well, Carter."

"Thank you, Lord Zeus." He nodded, and I averted my eyes as he disappeared in a blinding flash. I let out a sigh of relief. I loosened my grip on the bolt unconsciously, and cringed when it turned back to a ring. "So that's how it turns back to a ring. Wonder if it's like Moonwave, though, the fact that I won't ever lose it?"

_Yes, it is like the ring my daughter gave you. _I heard Zeus say. I put the ring in my right middle finger, beside Moonwave.

_Hmm, I wonder what my siblings will say, _I thought. _Hope they won't get jealous or something. _I walked to the woods where they play Capture the Flag, and wandered there for awhile, but still careful not to cross the borders, because I was prone to danger now than when I was a goddess and monsters ignored me. I reached the creek there, and decided to plunge in. _SPLASH! _The water was cool against my skin. I swam until my senses told me I was in the canoe lake. I stayed in the bottom for awhile, then my senses told me free time was almost starting. I rose to the surface and stepped out, completely dry. Remembering what my sister told me, I went straight to Cabin Three. I opened it slightly, and someone from inside said, "Carter?" _Woah, dejavu much? _I went in and sat on my bed. _Seriously, the dejavu is killing me. _

"So, what did you want to tell me?" I asked.

"Well, awhile ago when you were away before breakfast and everyone else was asleep, this greenish light surrounded me-" I paled when she said that. I didn't know how to explain it yet. "-then suddenly I collapsed. Luckily it was on my bed. When I woke up, I felt stronger, somehow. Then today, when I wasn't doing anything for awhile I went to the beach. Then I tried to create a wall of water, and surprisingly, I made a 10-foot wall. And it feels good, but. . .strangely, it felt wrong. Like the power in me wasn't. . . demigod-level."

I took a deep breath. "I know why." The look on her face made it clear that she didn't quite believe me. "Remember awhile ago I had to go to Olympus so I could ask Zeus about something?" She nodded. "Well, that's because I asked him to take away _my_ immortality-" Her eyes widened. "-and pass it over to. . . .you." Her jaw dropped. "Look, it was to keep you safe from any harm."

"But. . .what about you?"

"Don't worry about me, I got 200 years of training." She raised an eyebrow. "Oh, fine. You see this?" I asked, holding up the trident bead on my necklace. She nodded. "It's from Dad. He said as long as I wear it, I'm invulnerable, just like if you bathe in the River Styx. But, instead of having the Achilles Heel on your body, it's the necklace itself. Once I'm not wearing it, I'm just as vulnerable as the others."

She nodded, taking it all in. "Okay." Then she looked at my hand, and frowned. I swallowed, I had to explain about the rings. I mean, I had no problem with the Blue Bolt(that's the name I came up with. I know it's yellow, but it just felt . . right.), but how about Moonwave?

"What're those rings on your hand?" Without waiting for my answer, she grabbed my hand and examined the two rings.

"Well, um, Uncle Zeus gave the sky blue one with the bolt in the middle. I call it 'Blue Bolt' now, even if the bolt there is yellow. And, erm, the ocean blue one is from Artemis, it's called 'Moonwave'." I explained.

She raised an eyebrow. "Why in Hades would they give you these?"

I frowned and stared at her in disbelief. "Um, Jenine, are you seriously forgetting that today's my birthday?"

Her eyes widened in shock. "Oh gods! I'm so sorry, Carter. It slipped my mind. Anyways, happy birthday!"

I smiled. "That's fine, and thanks."

She nodded. "Now, going back to the rings. . ." I rolled my eyes. "What do they do, exactly?"

I took off Blue Bolt first, and pushed underneath the round base of the bolt. It grew to the two-foot replica of Zeus' master bolt. "Wow," was her only comment. I really loosened my grip on the bolt to get it back to ring form, and put it back on. Since I'd worn Moonwave for more than an hour, I wasn't uneasy when I took it off. "Erm, Jenine? You might want to take a step back." I said, and when she did, I merely pushed the button underneath the pendant when it grew to the three-foot long sword.

"Woah. I must say, these weapons are pretty impressive." Then she must've noticed the golden bracelet, because she frowned again. "What's that?"

I looked at the bracelet Apollo gave me earlier. "Oh, this? Well, you'll see." I tapped the bracelet twice, and it grew to a golden shield, fitting itself automatically on my left arm. I grinned. _He really did a lot of work on this, _I thought. _Guess he really cares. _

"Wow. The twin archers, the king of the gods, and our father, god of the seas, gave you weapons for your birthday." She said, as I made the shield go back to a bracelet.

I shrugged. "Yeah, well, someone needed to be convinced that I'd be well-protected for the war."

"Oh, okay." She said, and I heard a hint of jealousy in her voice. I decided to make up for it.

"Hey Jenine?" She raised her eyebrows, waiting. "Um, wanna go to the beach and relax for awhile before free time ends?"

Her face lit up. "Sure." Then we walked to the beach. I stepped in the water until it reached my thighs.

"Care to join me underwater?" I asked, looking over my shoulder. I didn't wait for her answer, I knew she was going in after me anyway, and trudged on until my head was underwater. I swam to the bottom, and looked up. I saw Jenine swimming down, and in a few seconds she was right beside me. We talked for awhile, shared stories, and overall, had a pretty good time. Soon, I heard a horn sound in the distance, and I looked at my sister. She nodded and we both headed up for shore at the same time. Percy seemed to have gotten the idea that we may be here at the beach, because he was standing in front of us when we rose from the water.

"Oh, hey, Percy." I said. "Dinnertime?"

He nodded. "We'd better hurry up, or Chiron will get suspicious."

"Okay." Then the three of us ran to the pavilion, panting as we got there. When we stopped hyperventilating, we went to our table, offered the food for the gods, and ate peacefully. Well, as peaceful as you can be when there's a war coming up. And with the two Ares kids as their leader, it's really gonna be a tough fight. Oh, and if you're wondering why I haven't said who the Ares kids are, it's because we actually just found out who it was this morning. It was the twins Janiel and Sonny Korlban. **(I swear, I have no idea where the Hades I got that last name. It just popped up in my head. . .that's probably overflowing with kelp at the time. Hahahaha.) **At the moment, only the Olympians, Chiron, me, Percy and Annabeth know. Right now, Chiron was announcing about the traitors, and I saw Clarisse raise her eyebrows in surprise. Guess she didn't see that coming. Well, nobody saw it coming. We all thought that after the second war, things would smooth out with the whole relationship-between-gods-and-their-kids thing, especially when Percy required the gods to claim their kids. But, turns out, claiming the twins slipped Ares's mind. When he finally remembered, they were already 15, two years past the agreed age of 13. We tried telling the twins about the second war without bringing up the deal Percy had with the gods, but eventually they learned about it. And they were furious, and had deep resentment towards Ares for not claiming them sooner, and all the other gods for 'not reminding him about it.' We tried talking to them hopefully erasing the resentment, because we were afraid treachery would happen again. After a lengthy talk consisting of Chiron, Ares, and me(for some reason Chiron told me to join them. He said it was because I was pretty persuasive and can almost always get the good side out of everything), we thought the twins would forgive their dad. But we were wrong. Terribly wrong. I wonder, if both of them are leaders like Luke, then who will Kronos choose for his host? Janiel, or Sonny? Sonny always seemed like-

"-Carter Sparrows." Chiron was saying, and I looked up in surprise. I had zoned out, thinking about the whole story of the 'Korlban Twins'. "As some of you know, she has given her immortality to her sister, wishing that she may be safe in the upcoming war against Kronos and his army." Some campers' eyes widened, some gasped. My siblings all had wide eyes and jaws slightly open, except for Jenine. Mr. D rolled his eyes and muttered something about fatal flaws.

"Now, as a practice and a test for all of you, we will have a game of Capture the Flag tonight." Chiron said, and everyone got excited. "So, make all the alliances you can with your fellow campers. . .and in a half-hour we will start the game."

**Oooooooh. So they have a surprise Capture the Flag game. What will happen? Stay tuned! By the way, I have decided. The 14th chapter is the battle. And I'm serious now. Just watch out. **


	13. Anger, Forgiveness, and Pain

**daughter-of-the-sea-god: Hey guys! Now, here's the next chapter. Don't forget, the 15th chapter's the big battle against the Titans! **

**Percy: Don't you mean 'the big battle against Kronos'?**

**daughter-of-the-sea-god: Er, yeah, about that. It isn't Kr-**

**Carter: Hey! Don't spoil. We aren't even in the battle chapter yet.**

**daughter-of-the-sea-god: *whispers* Jeez. So much for helping me out, foresight goddess.**

**Carter: What?**

**daughter-of-the-sea-god: Nothing.**

**Percy: *clears throat* Erm, so here's the next chap, people! Enjoy.**

I nearly choked while drinking Coke from my goblet. I knew there was a game tonight, I just didn't expect it to be so soon. When we finished eating, me and my siblings went to our cabin to talk about possible cabins that could be our allies, and the others did the same. Chiron started the half-hour timer. We went in to our cabin and sat down, however before we even started talking about possible allies, there was a knock on our door. I glanced at the door, and immediately knew who it was - and who she wanted to talk to.

"Perce." I motioned for my brother to open the door. He gave me a "why-me?" gesture. I rolled my eyes and said, "Just go get it, will you?" When he started walking towards the door, I mumbled, "It's probably your girlfriend, anyway," which caused him to blush. When he opened the door, sure enough, there was the daughter of Athena standing before him.

"Oh, hey Wise Girl." Percy greeted, smiling his cocky grin.

"Hey Seaweed Brain. Oh, um, we're allies tonight at the game, right?" She asked.

"Of course we are, as always." I called from inside the cabin, answering the question. I stood up and walked over to them. "Aren't Poseidon's and Athena's cabins _always_ allies in Capture the Flag?" The two looked at me skeptically, not knowing where this was headed. "Especially if the cabin leaders are in a. . .relationship." As soon as the sentence ended they blushed, and my siblings stifled laughs. I walked back and sat next to Jenine in her bunk, smirking.

Percy rubbed the back of his neck and looked at his girlfriend. "So, um, see you later, 'kay?"

"Yeah, okay." She was about to leave, but Percy grabbed her hand and pecked her on the cheek. A cold voice spoke in my mind: _You'd better make your sea spawn brother behave around younger children when he's with my daughter or I swear I will-_

_Okay, okay! I get it, Athena. I'll talk to him later. Jeez._ I interrupted, not wanting to hear what she would turn Percy into. Meanwhile, Percy leaned back on the door, and the two lovebirds were staring at each others' eyes now, melting in each other's gaze. I know, it's sappy and stuff. And how do I know about this? Well, love can't start without building a friendship, right? Even if I wasn't a goddess anymore, after two hundred years of being the deity of friendship, I could pretty much read their emotions. Anyways. . back to the present.

_No, _She said sternly. Since my ADHD was working more effectively than when I was immortal, that part of my brain wondered: Would Annabeth be like Athena when she grows up? You know, like mother, like daughter? If that was true, would Annabeth be all stern and stuff? My train of thoughts were stopped by a voice, sterner and angrier than before. _Carter Sparrows, if you just weren't needed for the battle I would've turned you into a fried fish by now and serve you to one of the gods for dinner, most likely Ares._

I gulped. _Sorry, Athena. Just. .erm, wondering. _

I could feel her mentally rolling her eyes at my lame apology. _Just tell him to stop it now before the other children-_

_They've already seen it. But fine, I'll do it._ I felt the mental link between Athena and I break. I sighed, and rolled my eyes. She could be _so _bossy. But anyways. .gotta get it over with before she does something. _PERSEUS JACKSON! _I yelled in my brother's head, causing him to cringe where he stood. _There are kids here, you know! You can't just go and kiss your girlfriend anytime you want!_

Annabeth blushed and ran off to her cabin, and Percy closed the door, blushing and smiling sheepishly at me. _I swear, if you kiss her again in front of our siblings, or even just _try _to, I will _seriously _tell Athena about this. And I could just imagine the reaction on her face when-_

His eyes widened and looked at me apologetically. _Carter, no! Please. She'll rip my head off if you tell her. I promise I'll do anything for you, please just don't tell her mother about this._

I sighed. _I'll let this one go, but this is the _LAST _time, you hear me? The last_ _time. _He nodded. I rolled my eyes, and just hoped Athena would let it go, too. "So, we have Athena on our side. Who else?" I asked.

"Well, we could ask Hermes. They're great runners." Karl suggested.

I nodded slowly and got out a water bottle from under my bed, and drank it. "And we could ask the Hunters." Emma said, and I nearly spit out the water I was drinking. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Jenine being stunned for a moment, and slowly begin to look rather. . .jealous. Emma, Karl, Mike, and Percy looked at me strangely.

"Um, Carter? Haven't you heard that the Hunters are here?" Michael asked, leaning forward in his bunk. I shook my head. "Well that explains it." He leaned back in his bed.

Jenine looked at me suspiciously, then she said telepathically: _Carter, I swear if your other bestfriend is there with them, I will quit the game._

I looked at her straight in the eyes. _Hey, I didn't even know they were coming. She probably just left her huntresses here so they could train while she's up on Olympus._And just after I said that- _great_ timing, especially for the goddess of _memory_ -I remembered what Hermes told me the other day. I groaned internally because of my stupidity.

She narrowed her eyes. _How the Hades did you know that Artemis would be up there?_

I almost panicked at that question, but then I thought about a good reason. _Last time we talked, she said she'd be up there._

_Oh. _Then she dropped the subject, and we both turned our attentions to the rest of our siblings, and we found them looking at us like they'd been watching the argument like a tennis fight. _Damn it_, I forgot. Every kid of Poseidon would hear their siblings' thoughts as long as they were within sight.

Percy grinned. "So, the two of you done with that little argument you're having?" He asked, clearly amused by the fight we were having.

I felt my eyes glow slightly. "None of your business, _Seaweed Brain._" I scowled, my voice thick with venom when I said his nickname. I was not happy that he was finding it amusing. 'It' being our previous argument. "And would you stop acting like you're the older guy? I'm two-hundred-freaking-fifteen years old, damn it. Just because you're physically older doesn't give you power over me." I continued, suddenly standing up as I finished the sentence.

"Oh yeah? You're not immortal anymore, just a normal demigod." My jaw tightened when he mentioned that. "And when it comes to the Poseidon cabin, I'm the strongest one in terms of powers." He said, with a hint of boastfulness in his voice. I clenched my teeth. _Don't be so cocky, 'brother', _I thought.

"Well we'll have to find out." I challenged, forming a water ball the size of a globe. My eyes were neon green now, I could tell with the gulping of our siblings. Percy's jaw clenched and formed a water ball a little bigger than mine. I threw the ball at him. He dodged it and the water ball went _KA-PLOOSH! _in an empty bunk, drenching it. Our four siblings went to hide beside their beds. He threw his water ball at me and I caught it, to his surprise, and absorbed it(Yep, even if I'm not a goddess of waves any longer I can still do that. After two hundred years of doing it, I think anyone would get used to pulling off this kinds of stuff). I took off my sky blue ring and pressed the button underneath. _FWOOSH! _Pretty soon the energy was crackling from the bolt in my hands. My brother's mouth slightly opened and my other siblings- except Jenine, of course -gasped in shock. Percy got over his surprise and got Riptide out. We were about to spar already (in our dad's cabin of all places) but Karl- being the impulsive 14-year-old that he is -decided to take action on the situation. He stood up from where he was hiding and signaled Mike to come out. Before Percy could strike, they ran to him and held him back. I was already advancing on him to take advantage while he was being held back, but Ryan decided to show up- probably sensing the trouble brewing in the cabin -and held me back before I could hurt Percy.

I growled angrily at my brother. I had enough of his cockiness. "I swear, Jackson, you will feel my wrath tonight at Capture the Flag." _Crackle, crackle._

My siblings frowned in confusion, especially Jenine. "But, you can't," Emma started.

"You're on the same team as Percy and us." Michael finished, completely in sync with his sister.

I forced myself out of Ryan's grip and sneered, "Not anymore." Everyone's eyes widened in shock, even Percy, but he got over it and spat back, "So be it."

I clenched my teeth and stormed out of the cabin. I thought of where to go, and an idea popped into my mind, while my eyes had relaxed and were back to it's normal shade of sea-green. I was nearing Cabin 8 and was about to enter(I don't really think Artemis or the Hunters would mind if I stayed here awhile), but I heard someone shout my name.

"Carter, wait up!" I turned, and saw- who else? -Jenine running toward me. I glanced at the Poseidon cabin and saw Percy come out of the cabin and lean on the door, scowling and arms crossed over his chest, and waiting for what his sister would do.

I looked at my sister. Despite my anger, my tone calmed down when it came to her. "Yes, sis?"

"At least let me join you." She said, and I smiled.

"Sure." I said, and glanced at Percy. He glared at me and went in. When Emma and Karl looked like they wanted to protest, I saw Percy fix them with a look that said "if-you-even-dare-go-there-I'll-consider-that-switching-of-teams-for-later". The two looked in our direction and it clearly said on their faces that they wanted to be with us, but they also wanted to support our dad's cabin. I sighed, but shot them a look of understanding. They smiled and their eyes flashed _Thanks _and went in.

"Let's go and ask Clarisse about the allies, shall we?" I asked, looking at my bestfriend. She nodded, and we went to Cabin #5's door. I knocked on the door. I heard a "Who in Tartarus is it?" from inside. Probably Clarisse. As if to prove my point, she opened the door and quirked an eyebrow when she saw us.

"Well if it isn't Jackson's sisters." I clenched my teeth when she gave us that definition. I saw the daughter of Ares flinch ever-so-slightly, and said, "Well judging from your bright eyes," I realized why she flinched and I relaxed to get my eyes to not be so bright. "I'd guess that you're having some, er, troubles with Percy. Having some sibling rivalry, Sparrows?" My jaw tightened more(if that was even possible)and I felt my eyes change to an even brighter shade of green than earlier.

Clarisse gulped quietly. "Okay, okay. So I'm guessing since you're having, er, troubles in your cabin, I'd say you guys are on our team now." I nodded. "Nice. We have two demigods who can control the water. But then, there's still four kids remaining at the other team."

"Clarisse," I began, and she looked at me with a raised brow. "I have power over the water at god-level."

"What? But, you're not a goddess anymore. . .are you?" I then explained about the other perks of Moonwave. When I was finished, she said, "Oh. Okay, then."

"My powers are equivalent to three demigod kids of Poseidon who are well-trained with their powers. Meaning, those who are as skilled as Percy." Clarisse and Jenine grinned as they caught on. I smirked and waited for them to finish the sentence.

"So. . .that means since our three other siblings are only around 3/4 as skilled as Percy," Jenine started.

"We have complete advantage over them," Clarisse continued.

"In terms of water power, of course." I finished, grinning. Clarisse then led us in to Cabin 5, and told her siblings about our team switch-a-roo. We made arrangements with Apollo, Demeter, Pollux from the Dionysus cabin, and the Hunters of Artemis(Which is not really that surprising, because I was on the team, and I'm friends with their 'lady', Artemis. But then, the surprising part is that Chiron let them be on whoever team they want to be, not the traditional Campers-vs.-Hunters game.)

Around 5 minutes before the game, the whole Red Team gathered in the part of the woods that was closest to the clearing where Chiron would blow the horn, signaling the start of Capture the Flag. I was starting to tell the plan to them when someone from the Ares cabin- Mark, I think? -asked, "Who made you the leader?"

I felt my eyes glow slightly, and I glared at the kid but kept my cool. "Hmm, let me answer you back with a question. What if we just quit, and our four siblings over there-" I pointed my thumb behind me, referring to Cabin 3. "-take full advantage of the creek to wipe you all out before you even manage to get to the flag, hmm?"

The kid- er, Mark, I mean -looked down. "Besides," Clarisse added, backing me up. "She should be the leader."

I raised my eyebrows, then I smiled smugly. "Well, I have been playing the game for more than 200 years. You guys could certainly use my experience." The whole team started cheering when they realized how much of an advantage they had over our opponent. "HEY!" I yelled over the noise. "We haven't won yet, guys. Save the cheering squad for later." The Ares cabin glared at me for the "cheering-squad" thing, but otherwise everyone quieted down and grinned.

I explained about the plan, and assigned positions for everyone. Jenine and Pollux would guard the flag at Zeus's Fist(I just knew we were going to be taking the west woods, no cheating involved. . . Oh, who am I kidding, of course I foresaw it), the Hunters would go and attack on the right side, the Ares cabin would go to the left, the Demeter kids would use their powers to slow approaching enemies, and the Apollo kids would shoot arrows from the trees. I also told them about the trickery I had for the other team, and how it would definitely work even if the 'best strategist', Annabeth, was on that team. I smiled when Will Solace from the Apollo cabin said, "Great plan, Carter! Can't believe we got so lucky with our strategist tonight! She's the best we got since _forever_." Everyone either laughed at the joke or smiled, showing that they were thankful to have me on their team. I smiled, and thought, _So much better than staying with the Blue Team. My opinions would never be heard out in there with a 'master strategist' already having plans for the game. _I don't have anything against Annabeth, don't get me wrong, but those thoughts were actually directed to Percy, because whenever I was trying to make suggestions, he'd say that was stupid and all. Now, I know you're thinking why we only fought now if he was doing that all the time. Well, the thing is, I always let it go, because I always told myself to let the kids have a chance, besides, I had my glory back in my days. But that's another story.

Oops, sorry. Going back to the present.

The horn sounded, and we all went to the clearing as Chiron called for us, "Heroes! Campers! Warriors! Come now!" When everybody got to the clearing, he said, "Okay, since everyone is here, I can start. The Blue Team will take the east woods, and the Red Team shall take the west woods. Now, everybody knows the rules. No maiming. All magical items and powers-" The old centaur glanced at us Big Three kids(Me, Percy, Jenine, Michael, Emma, Karl, Thalia, and Nico-who was on our team, by the way, and would keep the reds away from the flag with skeleton warriors) "-are allowed. But make sure to control it as to not fry, drown, or hurt someone. I will serve as the medic in case anyone gets injured. When I blow the horn, that is the signal. Now, everybody, positions!" We got to the west woods, and set the flag on top of Zeus's Fist. Pollux and Jenine climbed the borders so they had a good view of the east woods, and Nico stood in the shadows formed by the pile of boulders, hiding himself until he was needed to ward off enemies. I watched as the Demeter kids spread out, heading to their positions. The Apollo kids sneakily climbed to the highest tree branch they could not be seen yet they could keep a close eye on the approaching enemies. The Ares cabin and the Hunters of Artemis hid in the bushes, waiting for my signal to go. Clarisse would go with her siblings, so I was left to lead. The last few Apollo kids were taking their places in the trees, when Will placed his hand on my shoulder. I looked back and raised an eyebrow, motioning him to speak up.

"Great leadership, Carter." He said, and I nodded, smiling. "But then, where will you go?"

I frowned at first, not understanding what he asked, but took a deep breath when I finally understood. "Just watch, Will. You may be surprised when I suddenly pop outta nowhere." I grinned mischievously. He nodded, and climbed up a tree. From the distance, I heard a conch horn blow loudly. _Chiron's signal, _I thought. Earlier, we agreed that I would splash water a few feet away from Zeus's Fist as the signal. And so I did, and I heard the low noises of our teammates scrambling towards enemy territory. The reason I thought of splashing water in front of them was because the water would come from the creek, and knowing Annabeth, she'd have some of her teammates keep a lookout on the water. So, having the water move would make them think that I would be there (I was sure that I would be their first assumption, because knowing Percy, he'd never think that I'd let Jenine go alone), and that would direct their attention towards it. Our warriors attacking from the left and right would have the element of surprise on their side, they could easily ambush them. Meanwhile, I'd sneak my way near the creek. When those who were focusing on the creek would realize that our team was behind them and leave the creek behind, I'd drench them all to slow them down. If I needed to fight to slow them down more, just so one of the Hunters could get the flag, I would.

Oops, again. Sorry, just got carried away. Anyways, back to the present.

The plan was working. While I was sneaking my way to the creek, I could make out almost 3/4 of the Blue Team waiting for an attack from us. I hid behind a tree close enough to the creek but made sure they couldn't know about my presence. I heard yelling from the left and right, and our opponents whipped their heads towards the noise. Annabeth was one of the warriors watching the creek, and her eyes widened in shock and disbelief when she saw the Ares warriors and Hunters burst from both sides, and soon a war started between the two teams. When the Blue Team started for the Ares kids, I stepped out from the tree and made the creek rise. I got ready to drench them all, but I felt a force on the water, resisting my power. "Percy?" I yelled to the other side of the creek.

_No, Carter. It's me,_ A voice spoke in my head. Michael.

_And me, sis. _Another voice said. "Emma?" I yelled-asked over the noise of the creek. _Yes, _She answered.

_And lastly, me, sister, _The last voice said in my head. Karl. Who else?

I decided not to speak audibly anymore. So I spoke in their minds, _Sorry, guys. But we have to win this. _With that, I forced the water to fall over them and half the Red Team behind them, leaving them drenched. Only my three siblings were completely dry. I was just starting to feel victorious when all of a sudden, a sword grazed my side. I clenched my teeth and thought, _Percy. _I turned to my right, and sure enough, there was my brother, in full battle armor. I smiled slyly.

"Why, Percy, what impeccable timing you have." I said. "Nice sword."

"Good that you know." He spat back. "Could you imagine, I actually managed to hit a 200-year-old half-blood?" He asked, touching the tip of the sword, admiring it. I was insulted by what he said, but kept my cool and instead took the opportunity to get Moonwave out.

"Actually, no. I have never imagined such a thing." I told him, trying to get Percy angry. Sure enough, he narrowed his eyes at me. He hadn't noticed the sword yet. Apparently, it is hardly noticeable at night, likely because of Artemis's power in the blade. I made Moonwave do circles and flexed my hand. "Time to try my sword out."

"Bring it on." Percy snarled. "If you have the guts." I clenched my teeth so hard I thought they would break. I wanted to hit him, but I knew he'd be waiting for that. Sure enough, he narrowed his eyes when I didn't strike first. "What? Scared, Carter? Scared of a little swordfighting with me?" He challenged.

"Why don't you strike first? You're the one who's like a coward, waiting for me to strike. If you're really brave and all that," I scowled at him. "then prove it." That got him angry. He slashed at me with Riptide. I dodged and swung at him at his side. He backed up before the sword could hit him. He thrust the sword at my face, and I didn't manage to dodge fast enough. The sword left a cut that probably ran from below my right eye to my jaw. I didn't bother to check myself, and kept fighting. We didn't care about the "no-maiming" rule anymore. We kept sparring, dodging, swinging, and thrusting until I finally caught him by the throat with the tip of my sword. I was sure that I won the duel, but he brought his sword up and thrust at my stomach. I managed to block it with my left arm, and the sword left a long and presumably deep gash on it, judging by the flow of blood. I was about to take revenge on him, but I saw Thalia from the enemy territory running towards our side of the woods. Percy followed my gaze and his eyes widened when he saw our cousin with the flag. He started to run toward her to stop her from taking the flag to our territory, but I ran after him. While chasing my brother, I threw down Moonwave and activated Blue Bolt. _Crackle, crackle. _I stopped mid-step, pointed the bolt to a running Percy, and made the energy blast toward him. _POW! _Percy yelped and fell to his knees. He knew Thalia couldn't have done that since she was focused on running, so he looked behind him and glared daggers at me. I smiled smugly. As Thalia was going to jump over the boundary, the water rose and made a funnel around her, trapping her and preventing the flag from going to our territory. I looked back to Percy, and saw him focused. I scowled, and made a club out of water. I threw it at his feet, and threw him off balance, collapsing the funnel of water. I ran to our territory, and a second later, cheers from the Red Team and yells from the Blue Team could be heard. I grinned and was happy we won. Everyone either clapped me on the back and said that my plan was great, or kept boasting our victory to the other team to piss them off. I went over to our opponent's side, and thankfully they didn't pulverize me or anything, just said "good job" or something like that. I found the Blue Team's strategist at the far end of the crowd, and walked over to her. "Hey wise girl," She looked up, and irritation flashed in her eyes. I rolled my eyes internally; the two lovebirds of camp _never_ let anyone else but them call themselves by their nicknames, but we did it anyway, just to piss them off. "I'm sorry you didn't win. Good game, anyway. Didn't expect my siblings to be at the creek instead of Percy."

She smiled, then walked away to sit on a rock, probably to think up of a better plan for the next game. I was about to go somewhere, when someone clapped their hands loudly behind me. I turned around, and saw my brother Percy. Wow. Shocker.

"Guess I got a little. .arrogant down there, huh?" He asked, referring to our little 'fight' in our cabin.

I smiled. "We both were, brother," I admitted. "I got a little carried away, too."

"So, call it a truce?" He questioned, and held out his hand. I shook it. He gave me one last smile before going over to his girlfriend. I smiled when I saw them sitting next to each other, they were so perfect together. Ugh, now I sound like an Aphrodite kid. When I smiled, the wound on my face had to have opened up, because I felt the blood come out and pain shot me. I winced, and my arm wound opened up, too, because I felt all the pain I ignored earlier come rushing to me, twice as bad as it should've been. I clenched my teeth to keep myself from groaning, I didn't want anyone to think I was weak. I went to the woods, wincing every so often. I reached the place only Percy and I knew about. It was a place we could use a rendezvous point, or a place we could be alone and get time to ourselves, or a place we could talk privately if either of us had problems (mostly it was Percy, with love stuff) or in my case, to absorb and get used to the pain we felt and come out without a single trace that we were injured. It was a pretty nice place, just a small enough treehouse that couldn't be found easily, but still the space inside was big enough for both of us with still a lot of room left. It was surrounded with higher trees so it was hard to spot unless you knew about my and Percy's 'landmark', the breeze coming from the windows were always relaxing, just the kind of place you wanna be in when you're stressed or something of the sort. I sat down, leaning on the side of the tree where the house connected, and put my hand on my wounded arm. I groaned, the deep gash that Percy caused awhile ago hurt so badly(which, by the way, I had completely forgiven him for). I shut my eyes tightly so I could resist the pain, but that only cause the wound on my face to hurt. I opened my eyes quickly and winced. I sighed in frustration. I couldn't do anything to help stop the pain in my arm without hurting the scar on my face. I frowned, trying to think of a way to stop the pain, but I winced when the scar on my face hurt. I leaned back on the tree and gazed at the moon from the window. "Oh, gods, Artemis please help me." I mumbled to the moon. Moonwave was back on my finger, but what good was that gonna do? I sighed and looked at my arm wound closely. Ooh, it really _is _deep. I could almost see the muscle from here. I looked away so not to gross myself out. I traced the scar on my face with my finger lightly. Judging from what it felt like, it was long, but gratefully not as deep as the arm wound. I wonder if I should've just went to Chiron for treatment.

**Oof. What will happen to Carter? Tune in to the next chapter! And thanks to all those who have taken the time to read this. Please REVIEW! I need them so I can be better at writing. Thanks!**


	14. Best and Worst Day Ever

**daughter-of-the-sea-god: Hey again! Here the next chapter. And don't forget, 'big battle' chapter is up next! And this time,**

**Percy: She's actually serious about it. Sorry for those who expected this to be the battle chapter, she just needed another one to get some other stuff in the story before getting on with the battle. Don't worry, she really is serious now.  
**

**Carter: Yep, she should be. She's kept them waiting long enough. **

**daughter-of-the-sea-god: *sighs* I know, I know. Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy! And, erm, concerning the whole 'necklace-of-invulnerability' thing, I just forgot to mention that Carter just left the necklace on her bedside table, because she didn't think she'd get hurt while she was in camp. **

**Carter: What?**

**daughter-of-the-sea-god: Erm, nothing, Carter, nothing.  
**

**Percy: Hey, I hear someone from Olympus is going to visit our birthday celebrant.**

**Carter: What?**

**daughter-of-the-sea-god: PERCY!**

**Percy: What?**

**daughter-of-the-sea-god: *sighs again, frustrated* Okay, readers, while I beat up Mr. Jackson over here, *glares at Percy* you guys go read the newest chapter.  
**

**Percy's POV**

After making a truce with my sister Carter, I went over to Annabeth. "Hey Wise Girl," I greeted. "Making plans for the next game already?"

She nodded. "Well, if we want to beat them next time, we gotta have a better plan, right?" I smiled and sat down next to her, trying to listen to whatever she was saying. After around 5 minutes, Chiron walked over to us. He had a worried look on his face.

"Percy, where is Carter?" I frowned. "She is nowhere to be found. I believe she is injured, and she hasn't been treated yet. Do you know where she might be?"

I frowned, thinking about it, then our 'secret hideout' came to mind. "Erm, yeah." Chiron raised an eyebrow, waiting for me to continue. "Um, Chiron, it's. . .er, I better go myself. She might be, um, a bit irritated or something if everyone goes." Chiron looked a bit confused, but he nodded eventually. I headed off to the woods. I was walking in a familiar trail leading toward the 'secret hideout', when someone stepped out of the shadows. Now, someone would normally freak out if that happens, but I'm used to Nico doing it all the time, so I got used to it after a while. But then, it could be his half-brother, Miguel Brewer, so I waited for the guy to speak up. I wouldn't want to disrespect a god and get another immortal enemy.

"Hello, Perseus." A man's voice said. His figure became clearer and I could make out the features on his face. Definitely the god of darkness. "I assume you're looking for your dear sister Carter?" He asked.

I nodded. "She is where you think she is. Now, let me come with you. I have something to tell her." I narrowed my eyes suspiciously, but I led the way. I spotted the dark bark of the tree which was our landmark. I scanned the side of the tree with my hand to find the ladder we carved on the tree. After a few seconds, I felt it. I turned to Miguel, and he understood. He walked over and studied the ladder, frowning. "How in the name of Zeus' socks will we climb that?" At first I was confused why he didn't say 'Hades', since the more used term, but then I remembered that he was a kid of Hades, so those demigods use Zeus' name instead.

"Er, Lord Miguel," I started, but he raised his hand, and I understood that I didn't need to call him 'lord' or anything of the sort. "Erm, Miguel, it's quite easy. Besides, my sister was smart enough not to put the treehouse too high up in Zeus's domain. No need to worry about getting blasted out of the sky."

He took a deep breath, and started to climb up. He was halfway to the house when I followed him. Soon, we were inside the house, and we saw my sister leaning on the tree where the house connected, half-dead from exhaustion. When I looked closer, I realized it wasn't just from exhaustion, it was from great loss of blood. My eyes widened and I rushed to her side. "Carter," I whispered, "Oh gods, I'm so sorry."

She managed a faint smile and said, "It's okay. We were both mad at each other awhile ago." I noticed she was clutching her left arm, and I gently lifted her good arm so I could get a good look at the gash. Oh gods, Artemis is going to kill me for doing this to her.

"Don't worry, Percy, she knows nothing about Carter's injuries." Miguel spoke from behind. "At least, for now."

Carter looked surprised by the sound of our cousin's voice, and looked behind me. "Mig. .Miguel?"

"Hello, cousin." He greeted. She smiled faintly, then closed her eyes. She didn't open them for a few tense seconds, and she looked at me, her eyes now a darker shade of green.

"Perce," My sister started, but then she winced and clutched her side. I noticed a good-size cut on her side, right where I first hit her. Oh gods, I am _so _dead. "Perce, you won't get hurt. I promise."

I frowned in confusion when she said that, I mean, how could she know I was thinking about that? But then, I remembered something to explain this, so I nodded. "Carter, we've got to get you to Chiron. You're bleeding badly."

She shook her head, and winced, but the pain washed away quickly like it was nothing. "Don't have the. . .strength. . .to go. . .back down." She spoke softly, clearly showing that her loss of blood weakened her greatly. Then I remembered her trident necklace from Dad.

"Carter, where's that trident necklace that Dad gave you earlier?" She looked away, and I saw no necklace on her neck. "Oh gods. You took it _off?_ Why? You know Dad gave you that for protection, not for accessories."

She gave me the most frightening glare I've ever encountered- and trust me, I've seen plenty of those especially if she's in a bad mood -but I tried not to show my fear. "Can't do. . .anything now. . .can I?" She scowled, and winced again. That's when I noticed the scar on her cheek. I cursed myself mentally for not controlling my blows awhile ago. She was wincing because of that scar. "Perce. . .don't. . .blame. . .yourself. It's. . .both. . .our fault." She said, now whispering so softly I almost couldn't hear. I sighed, even if she was so weakened right now she still managed to calm me of my thoughts. She closed her eyes, and I prayed to every god I knew that she wouldn't pass out, because that could be bad(Well, according to some stuff Annabeth told me one time about that, but that's another story). After 30 seconds of tension, she looked at me with the sea-green eyes we shared, only now they were darker than before, and I could barely tell if it was black or just _really _dark green.

"Sis. ." I started. She looked at me, waiting for me to continue. "Why are your eyes darker than I've ever seen them?"

"Percy," Miguel spoke up from behind us, answering for my older sister. "When half-bloods are _really _tired or on the verge of-" He glanced at Carter, not wanting to say anything bad in front of her. "- erm, _that, _their eyes tend to take up a darker shade of their natural color. The darkness depends on their, um, condition. You _have_ noticed Annabeth's eyes become almost black a few times, right?"

I nodded. When I looked at Carter again, she mouthed only four words: _Tell them I'm sorry. _Then she closed her eyes. My eyes widened and I shouted, "NO!" Miguel rushed over to us, and looked at me with worry on his face.

"She isn't. . .dead, but her life aura's almost gone. Her strength isn't enough for her to even just open her eyes. I'll take her to Chiron." He informed me, which got me worried about my sister. If she. . ._NO, _I told myself. _She won't die, she's a strong girl. She'll push through. She WON'T die._ He started to lift Carter up, but he had trouble making sure that her wounds weren't touched. So he said, "Er, on second thought, let's _both _take her to Chiron." Then we shadow-traveled to the Big House.

**Jenine's POV **

After our victory against the Blue Team, I went to find Carter. When she was nowhere to be seen, which was odd because we always met each other after stuff like this. I looked for Percy, and found him sitting with Annabeth on a big rock. I was about to go talk to him, but Chiron beat me to it. He asked about Carter, and Percy went deeper in the woods to look for our sister. Five minutes later, he still wasn't back, so all of us got nervous. I was worried sick about my bestfriend. But then I told myself that she couldn't be. . ._NO! Stop thinking negative. _A few minutes later, we heard someone yell, "CHIRON! We need you at the Big House! NOW!" When the person came to view, it was Miguel, my half-brother. Miguel searched the crowd and locked eyes with me. Even if we didn't have the same father, we still had the same mom, so we had some kind of 'telepathy'. Or at least, that's what we called it. _Jenine, you'd better come with me, _He said. Now I was really worried. He sounded more serious than usual, which was a bit rare. He's only like that if he's sensing bad stuff to happen, like the time he fought ten 9-headed hydras just to keep it away from the camp - which, by the way, is how he earned the right to become a god. But anyway, back to the present. Miguel shadow-traveled both of us to the Big House, while Chiron had galloped quickly from the woods, so we all got here at the same time. Miguel led us to the couch in the living room, where Carter lay with her eyes closed, barely breathing. Percy had pulled a chair to sit beside her. I knew that my best friend, being the forgiving girl that she is, completely forgave Percy for their little 'fight' earlier, but I couldn't help feeling angry toward him. I was about to yell at him for being so stupid, but then Miguel said, "Chiron, you have to do something. I can feel her-" He looked at me, not wanting to say anything negative. "Just. . .Please, Chiron, you _have _to do something." His voice was full of concern and worry, which was a first. He hardly cared about anybody. But then, Carter was one of the few gods who were on good terms with him. Everyone else still treated him like an outsider, which always made him go to the Underworld so he wouldn't be lonely. Carter changed that, so he came to the home of the gods more often now.

"I'll see what I can do, but Miguel, bring a healer from Apollo's cabin. I fear that my magic won't be enough." Miguel nodded and disappeared in the shadows. I went over to my sister, and Percy gave the seat to me while he just knelt beside me. Chiron went somewhere in the Big House, and a few seconds later, Chiron came out with something in his hand, and Miguel reappeared in the room with Will Solace. Will looked dizzy for a moment, then shook his head and walked over to Carter. Chiron did his healing, and Carter's breathing was more stable, but still unconscious. Will took a deep breath, and did his magic. He put silvery paste on the wounds, and hummed Ancient Greek words as a hymn to Apollo. A few seconds later, the wounds on her face, arm, and ribs slowly closed up. Will stood up, and his face was slightly pale from the healing. "Thanks, Will," Percy told him. Will nodded and went out of the Big House. I suddenly got an idea and got water from the faucet. When I came back to the room, all three guys looked at me questioningly. I ignored them and sat down beside Carter. I think Percy got what I wanted to do, because he smiled at me as if to say, _Great idea, sis._ I poured some of the water on her face, and it washed away the dried blood around the wound, but the scar was still left behind. I carefully lifted her right arm, and poured water where the wound was. The blood was washed away, and the scar left behind looked better than before. The same result went with the wound on her ribs. Chiron told us she could rest in the cabin instead of the infirmary. When I asked why, Miguel answered for him. "I can feel her life aura getting strong. She should be in good enough shape to be moved around." Chiron agreed with my brother, so we gently woke her up so we wouldn't have to carry her.

**Carter's POV (I would've gone longer in Jenine's POV, but I couldn't think from her point of view anymore)**

I woke up to some people gently shaking me. I opened my eyes and saw a few people surrounding me, but I couldn't make out their faces because my vision was still blurry. I heard a gasp, and someone said, "Thank the gods. She made it through." Chiron's voice. But how. . ._Percy and Miguel. _My vision cleared, and I could make out the relieved faces of Percy, Miguel, Chiron, and my best friend Jenine. I sat up slowly, and held my head in my hand. That's when I realized the wounds I had earlier were better, and were just scars, reminders of my little fight with Percy. I blinked, then looked up.

"Sorry, sis," Percy started. "I didn't mean for-"

"Gods, Carter! You will _never _scare me like that _ever _again, understand?" Jenine suddenly exclaimed, like she was only getting over the fact that I almost died. She attacked me with a bear hug, and my jaw tightened to resist from groaning. Sure, it felt good to be welcomed back to the world and all, but she had hit the wound in my ribs. Miguel must have noticed, because he said, "Hey sis, you might want to lay off all the bear hugs." Jenine frowned at him for awhile, but realized what she'd done and quickly released both of us from the hug.

"Oh, gods. Sorry, Carter. Didn't mean to." She apologized sheepishly, looking down. She was probably feeling embarrassed for not being careful, because her cheeks were pink.

I smiled at her. "It's fine, really. Now, I. ." I stood up, but pain shot me in the ribs. "Ow." Chiron looked worried, so I tried to give him a brave smile. "Don't worry, Chiron, a few minutes rest will do this." He still seemed unsure, but he went out to blow the horn to signal the last warning for curfew. I turned to my brother and cousin, and told them, "Perce, go back to the cabin, I'll be there in awhile. Miguel, go to. . .wherever you're going. Is it the Hades cabin?" Miguel nodded, saying he'd be staying for a few days or maybe even weeks to help with the training, while Percy went out the Big House to go back to Cabin 3. "Jenine, you should go too. I don't want you sleeping too late."

Miguel was still inside, and he coughed. I looked at him, arching an eyebrow. "Erm, I should go and leave you two in here." He went out, which left us completely alone. Dionysus was still out checking on the minor deities, but so far there weren't anymore betrayal. That was good, because we would need all the help we need. After all, Kronos was coming back. And he could only come back if he was much stronger than before. Everyone in Olympus had believed he was too scattered to form a consciousness again, much less a body. But Apollo and I had had a vision and told everyone to get their guards on, but of course no one believed us, they even laughed at us, thinking it was just fear or something left from the Second Titanomachy. Well, who's laughing now?

"Carter, let's go. It's getting late, and you need rest." Jenine said, shaking me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, yeah. Go ahead, sis. I'll be there in a minute. I just need to sit down for awhile." I told her.

"But-" I held my hand up to shush her. I smiled at her and motioned her to go on. She looked unsure, but she went out of the Big House, leaving me alone. I took a deep breath, suddenly tired. I blinked and shook my head a couple times to wake me up. I got up and went out of the Big House. Chiron was making his way back, and I greeted him a good night's sleep. He returned the greeting and told me to be careful, because the harpies were out to watch for disobedient campers who'd be out even after curfew. I nodded and we went our separate ways. I made my way to the cabin, and went in. I close the door quietly behind me, because my brothers and sisters might be sleeping already. I walked to my bed, careful not to make a sound. I laid down, and just stayed in that position, waiting for sleep.

"Carter?" A voice whispered. It was coming from the bed beside mine. I looked to my left, and saw Jenine looking at me. I raised an eyebrow at her as if to say 'Yeah?'. She shook her head to say 'Nothing', and laid back down on her bed.

I smiled, and she turned in her bed, her back now facing me. "Good night. I love you, Jenine." I whispered so softly I thought she couldn't have heard it. Even if she wasn't facing me, I could tell she was smiling.

She turned and faced me, her eyes smiling. "I love you too, sis. Good night." She muttered, then closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep.

I smiled, feeling good all of a sudden. And then I realized why: we'd never actually said those stuff, even if it's not as hard as boy-to-girl confessing. It's just, all of a sudden it felt right to say it. I was about to drift off to Slumberland happily, but a voice spoke in my mind: _Hey Kelp Head. _My eyes, which were half-closed awhile ago, widened so much I thought my eyes were going to come out. I was shocked right to the core, I couldn't speak, even telepathically. _Come on, Carter. Get out here. _I was about to get up and head for the door, but the thought of my sister held me back at the last second. Arty must've sensed my hesitation, because she said: _Don't worry, Kelpy. I had Morpheus put a good sleeping spell on the cabin. No one will wake up even if your bed falls apart. _I grinned, then told her, _Now that's my Arty. _Through our 'empathy link', or whatever you would call this, I could feel her smile. Then she said, _Yeah, yeah. Cut it out with the flattery, Kelp Head, and get out here. _I stifled a laugh, and went out the cabin. I didn't see her anywhere, but I knew better than to go back inside. I sat down on the bench-and-swing-like thing on the left, and a second later, she shimmered to existence next to me.

"Hey Carter," Artemis greeted. "Happy Birthday." **(Remember, right from chapter12, the story never goes to the day after Carter's birthday.)**

I smiled and looked at her in the eyes. "Thanks. For, you know, the weapons and for, well, coming here. It really means a lot to me."

"Yeah, well, you're awesome with sword play, and you're the best archer next to us in the world." She smiled. "Well, for me, anyway."

"Who's doing the flattery now, huh?" I teased. She punched me playfully in the arm. Two things happened after that: 1)It felt good 'cause, well, it was like the good ol' times and 2)I winced because that was the arm that Percy cut, and it wasn't fully healed yet. I clenched my jaw so Arty wouldn't see me pained. Fortunately, she didn't notice, and we laughed for a little until things got quiet and we just enjoyed each other's company in peace. I sighed, and I felt her eyes at me. I looked at her, and for a few seconds we locked eyes. Then her eyes moved to my right cheek, and I tensed.

Fortunately, she didn't notice the scar for some reason, so I calmed down. Then out of the corner of my eye, I saw her tilt her head and then she held my chin and tilted my head so I was facing her. I narrowed my eyes at her and frowned, curious why she did that. Then she let my face go, and said, "What happened to you? You look more tired than you usually are."

"Well, in case you haven't noticed, I've lost my 'appearance-changing' abilities. Aside from that, the training here is more intense because we expect the war within 2 weeks, or maybe even less. I teach swordplay _and _archery, since Chiron's always out almost every other day for some unknown reasons. And since the minor gods have claimed their kids, training sessions hold 40 campers now, sometimes even 50. It's a good thing Miguel, Ryan, Percy and Annabeth are helping me train the kids."

She sighed. "Carter, if you're stressing yourself out so much, you might not have enough strength left for the war. Like you said, we're expecting it within a week or two. You have to lay off the training for awhile, Kelpy. You have to."

I let out a breath. "No, Artemis. I have to teach the campers every technique they can master before the war. There's no time for breaks or whatsoever. Wh-" She held a finger to my lips to stop my stupid rant about teaching the kids, then did her puppy-dog-silver-eyes thing. That look I just can't resist from saying 'yes' to. Well, if you've been friends for more than 200 years, it's pretty hard to say no when it comes to stuff like this.

"Please?" She pleaded. "For me?" She removed her finger from my lips to let me speak.

I sighed and rubbed the back of my neck. "Okay, Arty. I'll lay off the training every once in awhile, okay? I'll adjust my schedules. Actually, I'm the only one who has to work everyday. Perce and Annie work thrice a week, M-W-F. Ry and Mig work T-Th-S, and I handle both classes alone on Sundays."

"WHAT?" Artemis shouted and suddenly stood up, which made me cringe. She'd never been this angry at me like this before, well except that one time when I asked Zeus about that 2-year-deal thing. But anyways. . . "If that's the case then-" She stopped speaking to get a hold of herself, then when she calmed down enough, she spoke again. Still angry, but her tone was more. . .controlled. "Those duos can work both archery and swordplay each. If that's the case, then why do you have to work too? Can't you just. . .you know, not work and have Chiron or somebody else to work on Sundays? I _hate _seeing you so exhausted after teaching the kids, because you're so determined to make them the best that they can be." She sat back down, which was a relief to me, 'cause that meant she was really done from being angry. She could only be _so _scary- no, _frightening_, even. .well, sometimes anyway... -when she's mad. Especially when she's angry at me. "I'm sorry, Kelp Head, it's just. . ."

"Yeah, I know. Well, the reason is, well. . .Annie still needs to keep an eye on Percy so he won't lose his temper if he comes across an annoying camper or something. And as for the two gods, well, Ryan certainly needs no help with the archery class, seeing as _he _is the god of it. No, it's Miguel who needs some. .supervision when he's teaching swordplay. I still need to help him teach the kids some tricks he hasn't completely mastered." I explained.

"So, you teach archery when Perseus and Annabeth teaches swordplay, and you teach swordplay with Miguel when Ryan takes over archery." She said, summing it all up. "And. . .how are you going to adjust your schedules without wanting to supervise them?"

I smiled. "Don't worry, Arty. I'll work Tuesdays, Fridays, and Sundays only." I said, trying to reassure her because she seemed like she thought I was going to supervise them even after this deal.

"Okay," She said. We locked eyes for a moment before I felt her gaze drop to my right cheek, where my scar was. I tensed and looked away as calmly as I could so she wouldn't sense my panicked feeling. Strangely, she just said, "Kelpy, I know about your wounds and that little fight you and your brother had. And DON'T WORRY-" She said those words a little louder 'cause she must've felt my fear that she'd hurt my brother or something because we had fought and he had hurt me in several places, while my sword had barely touched him. "-because I won't hurt your brother. I know the feeling when your younger brother acts like he's the older one." I grinned at this, I knew she was talking about Apollo.

"Yeah, well. . .I just, can't I get just one damn day for myself? I mean, it is my birthday? Can't I get just one freaking day to relax before I have to go back to the world where any freaking second, you can get killed by a demigod, monster, or even a freaking immortal on Olympus. Hell, it might even be an insane mortal on the street." I said, releasing all anger inside me through that little 'speech' I made about a 'freaking day'.

"Don't worry, Carter. No one, and I mean _no one_ will hurt you without getting through me." Artemis said, probably trying to calm me down.

I smiled at her. "Protective much, Artemis?" I teased.

She punched me playfully on the arm. "Yeah, well, can't really help but be a bit, just a bit, protective over those people I love." I coughed.

She gave me a look that said "What?". I smiled and shook my head at her as if to say "Nothing."

"Carter." She warned. "What is it?"

My smile faded and I looked away. She held my chin(again) and turned my head so I was looking at her in the eyes. Her facial expression was pleading me to tell her why the Hades I coughed earlier, but she wasn't begging. She just really wanted to know why. I sighed, and she let go of my face so I could speak properly. "It's just. . .you? Love me?"

She smiled and I could sincerely swear she was trying hard to stifle a laugh. "Really, Kelp Head? You still worry about that?" I looked down in embarrassment, and I knew she felt that I was hurt with what she said, because she continued with what she was saying. "Of course I love you, Kelpy. You're my best friend. In fact, the greatest bestfriend anyone could ever have."

By now, I was sure I had a stupid smile on my face. Thanks to Arty and those sweet stuff she says to make me feel better. And she really does mean it, it's not just to make me feel better."Really?" She raised an eyebrow at me. I smiled and said, "I love you too, Arty." I leaned back on the bench and closed my eyes to feel the breeze that comes coldest at night. A few seconds later, I felt Artemis' head on my shoulder. I smiled, feeling good. Then I tensed when I sensed something. Artemis must have felt the tension in me, because she sat straight up and shot me a questioning look.

"What is it?" She asked.

"It's. . ." I started to say, then I looked at her before continuing. "It's your brother. He's gonna go to the Hunters' camp to look for you."

"_What?" _She asked, confused.

"We lost track of time, Arty. It's only a half-hour before the sun rises." I explained.

"Wha- Why would he go looking for me? I mean, it's not like he has to see everytime before he goes to drive his car around the. . ." She faltered when she realized that he _was_ used to that. "Oh gods."

"Arty, you've got to go back before he goes there and sees that you're not around." I said, standing up. She stood up, too, and hugged me tightly. I hugged her back just as tightly.

"I'm going to miss you, Carter. You and that head full of kelp." I smiled when she said that. "This is probably going to be the last time we see each other in a few weeks."

I released ourselves from the hug and said, "Don't worry, Artemis, we'll get to see each other again. . .soon." She gave me one last sad smile before I averted my eyes as she glowed brightly, and disappeared leaving the scent of the forest. And it actually smelled good, not like some forests I know that are. . well, you know. I came in the cabin as quietly as I could and sat down on my bed. It was already 5 in the morning(which was weird since Jenine was still asleep, but then I remembered the sleeping spell Morpheus put on them) and I hadn't gotten any sleep, but still I felt rested. Guess Artemis did something while we were talking. I sighed when I thought of Artemis and when I had that vision about Apollo. Sure, he w_as _looking for her, but not to say 'hello' or to annoy her or anything of the sort. I knew, I just knew, that we had the same vision before he sent me a message: _Carter, I know you're with Artemis right now. . .but as much as I'd hate to break your conversation short, please, just tell her to go to me. I know we had the same vision before this. Please, just tell her to come here. We _have _to tell Zeus what the heck is going to happen. _

Kronos' army was coming by midday, when everyone would least expect it. When no one, except the gods, would be prepared enough to face the wrath of Kronos and his army of monsters. When no one. . .would be able to survive lest we prepared now. And it was impossible to prepare now, when everyone would still be sleepy, and they'd need their rest.

We were doomed.

**Whew! Epic cliffhanger? No? Send me your opinions, guys. Please, to help me become a better writer. Anyways, please review, and it'll help me update faster! Hopefully by two weeks I'll get the 'battle chapter' up and published. So, watch out for the next episode! Erm, I mean, chapter! **


	15. Just Keeps Getting Worse

**Me(daughter-of-the-sea-god): Finally! The battle chapter is up and published!**

**Percy & Carter: Good. **

**Carter: You've certainly kept them waiting long enough.**

**Me: Why the Hades do you keep on saying that?**

**Carter: Say what?**

**Me: Nothing, nothing.**** *coughs* Yeah, so, uh, let's get on with the story, people! This is gonna be a long one, two or maybe even three chapters of bloody full-scale war between the gods and demigods against the Titans and their monstrous allies.**

**Percy: SAY WHAT? **

**Carter: Perce, you know how bad the last war was. You should expect it. Besides, all I know is that it isn't actually Kron-**

**Me: Hey! Don't spoil. Anyway, let's get on with the freaking story before someone *glares at Carter* spills the beans about the 'true opponent' of Olympus. Hehe. . . if ya wanna know what I mean by 'true opponent of Olympus', then you better read on.**

**Carter: Yeah, yeah. You speak too much. Just let them read the freaking story.**

**Kelpy's POV (Erm, I meant 'Carter'. . .but anyways)**

I just sat there, trying to think about how to wake up the whole camp to prepare ourselves for the worst. Then I remembered: the new half-bloods weren't even halfway prepared, much less those who were new additions to the camp last night after the game. The Poseidon cabin had a new camper, Angelo Trekker. The Hermes cabin also had a new brother, Daniel Nicolai **(Don't confuse him with my other OC Daniel Wayward. From now on, to save you guys from such confusion, I shall henceforth call Master Wayward by 'Danny', and Master Nicolai by 'Daniel'. That is all. Thank you. *bows* Hehe)**. The Aphrodite cabin had a couple additions, too: Gabrielle Grant(yes, she's the kid of Hugh Grant) and Shaney Fredricksen(no, she's not the kid of Carl Fredricksen from the movie 'Up'). It was good, if only we had more time. The kids would only be helpful if their parents gave them skills overnight, which is highly impossible. Seeing as most gods wouldn't bother about their kids more than they care for anyone else. Thunder boomed outside, but I didn't care, even if the sound was louder than usual(like when it's only Zeus who's making thunder boom). I knew the Olympians heard my thoughts, which is why when the thunder boomed loudly everyone in the cabin woke up. I sighed when everyone rubbed their eyes sleepily, I knew they wouldn't wake up yet. I got up and went out the cabin, and headed to the Big House. When I got there, I went in as quietly as I could. Seeing as I practically lived at camp my whole immortal life, I went up the stairs to Chiron's bedroom. I knocked on the door, and he answered after a few minutes. He was in wheelchair form, which made sense since he would break the stairs with his weight. He asked me why I was here such early in the morning, then I explained about the vision both Apollo and I had. Chiron was speechless for awhile. Then he got over his astonishment and nodded understandingly. We went downstairs so he could be in his horse form again, then when he was the old centaur who's taught the great heroes we've come across, he told me to go spread the news, while he'd blow the conch horn to wake everybody up. I ran to the cabin and opened the door to find all my siblings. . .still asleep. I sighed and sent Artemis a telepathic message: _Um, Arty? You can tell Morpheus to cut out the sleeping spell now. _For a few seconds, I waited in silence until she answered, _Oh, right. Yeah, I'll tell him to remove the effects of the spell. _Five seconds later, everyone was out of their beds, thanks to Artemis telling Morpheus about the spell-lifting and my yells at my brothers and sisters to wake up.

"What the Hades, Carter?" Percy yelled back, obviously mad that he'd been disturbed of his sleep. "It's. . ."

"5:30 in the morning. Yeah, I know it's early guys, but we _have _to get ready." I said.

"Get ready? What do you mean?" Michael asked, and the others said, "Yeah, Carter" while Angelo just nodded. "It's not like. . ." My brother faltered when he saw the expression on my face.

"Oh gods." Emma and Karl said at the same time. Percy's jaw clenched and he looked around for awhile, trying to take it all in. I even saw him gulp quietly, and I knew the feeling. Sure, we were all getting ready for the big battle, but we never really wanted it to happen again. Especially with those who survived the last war. But he looked me in the eyes, his sea-green orbs matching mine completely. They were full of determination . Determination to send Kronos back to tiny, itty bitty pieces to Tartarus. He sent me one, clear message: _Let's get 'em. _I grinned and gave him a small nod, acknowledging him of his determination before I spoke again.

"Guys, we have to go before-" _HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONK__! _I cringed at the sound of the conch horn. I never knew Chiron could blow it that loud. "Before Chiron blows the horn and signals everyone to go to the pavilion for an emergency meeting." I finished, and everyone followed me outside to the pavilion. While we were heading there, Jenine walked up to me and walked side by side with me.

"So they're gonna attack today?" She asked quietly. I nodded grimly. "Okay. Let's kick some monster butt." I smiled and walked towards the pavilion with newfound confidence. If awhile ago I was still uncertain about our standing, now even if it still was on the border, I was pretty confident we had a chance over them. I smiled, and when me and my siblings got to the pavilion, I left them there for awhile while I helped Chiron wake up the other cabins. I'm tellin' ya, it's pretty hard to wake up the whole camp, because there are around 30 cabins now, ever since the refurbishing. I told Chiron I'd go cover the 10 other cabins in the U-shape(Even if I don't have to wake up Poseidon's, Zeus's, and Hera's cabins, there's still the Hades cabin to consider in the U-shape). The other cabins that completed the now rectangular shape of the cabins were already up and all were heading to the pavilion to wait for Chiron. I came to Demeter first, and knocked on the door. Katie Gardner answered, and I told her to go to the pavilion. She seemed confused, but she nodded. I came to the Ares cabin and I grimaced when I thought of the Korlban twins, who had been campers in that cabin. Clarisse answered the door rather violently, with a few yells and curses before she completely rubbed out of her eyes and she realized who was talking to her.

"Oh. Carter." She said smartly, realizing just now who had knocked on their cabin door. I rolled my eyes and just told her to go to the dining pavilion. I woke up the rest of the cabins and went to the east wing of the cabins to help Chiron. Turns out, I only needed to wake up around 5 cabins, 'cause Chiron did a pretty damn good job at waking up the rest of the east wing cabins. After waking up everyone, we headed to the dining pavilion and announced about the coming of Kronos. Dionysus went groggily into the pavilion in the middle of something Chiron was saying, but everyone ignored him. They must've figured that he knew already. He was a god, so he probably did know. He heard what Chiron was saying, and nodded at me(because the old centaur was busy talking) and told me telepathically: _I'm going to spread the news to Olympus. _I nodded, and he went out of the dining pavilion to teleport out of here. When Chiron finished, I could tell everyone in the pavilion were agitated. They started to panic, and suddenly, I acted on impulse- I went to the head table, stood up on the wooden bench, and yelled, "HEY!"

Everyone in the room turned and looked at me. "Guys, panicking won't help us. Not even one bit. We have to start preparing now before they arrive. We never know when they might spring a surprise attack or monster at us." I caught Percy's eye and he understood what I was asking him to do.

He walked to the head table and stood up in the bench with me. "My sister's right. Panicking won't help. And for you guys who's fought and survived the last war, what are you all panicking for? It's not like you haven't experienced a surprise attack before." After we convinced everyone to stop panicking, everyone started getting ready. I told Percy to go tell Dad about the coming invasion, just in case Oceanus decides to side with Kronos again and attacks him the same time Kronos' army would attack us. I was in the beach, watching over the Hephaestus kids who set traps here and there, most of it hidden in the sand. And then suddenly, Mr. D appeared beside me.

I was a little surprised at first, but then I frowned, sensing something wrong. "Mr. D? I thought you were going to spread the news to Olympus. What're you doing here?"

His jaw clenched, seeming as if he was frustrated, stressed or something between those lines. "I was, but Zeus would not hear a word of it. He said things like 'Why would they attack at noon?' and 'That is ridiculous, most of the monsters he has are stronger at night.' He wouldn't believe me. You _have _to come with me to Olympus and convince Zeus that Kronos is coming."

My eyebrows furrowed. "How about Apollo? Zeus should trust him. We saw the same vision early this morning." He shook his head, then just insisted on coming with him to Olympus, claiming I had a better chance at convincing my uncle. I agreed, sighing heavily, and soon we were in the throne room of Olympus. Dionysus grew to full size and sat on his throne made of grapevines. I saw Apollo and threw him a questioning look like 'Why the Hades doesn't Zeus believe you? We saw the same vision earlier.' He shrugged and just gave me a sad smile, which meant he had tried hard to convince Zeus already. I looked to his left, and Artemis gave me an encouraging smile as if to say, 'You can do it. Convince Zeus about the war.' I took a deep breath. "Zeus!" I called.

Zeus looked at me, and frowned. "What is it, Sparrows?"

"We're not kidding about Kronos coming at noon. It's true, me and Apollo both saw it early this morning. It's not some joke we're playing. After all-" As I was saying this, I saw my father appear in a water funnel on his throne, next to Zeus. With him here, it would only mean Percy had told him about the war. "-who would play such a sick joke about a war?"

"Huh. I still don't believe you. I mean, why would Kronos attack at _noon_? That's absolutely ridiculous! Everyone knows his forces are stronger at night." He replied.

"Yes, Zeus, we know that. But-"

"You see?" Zeus burst, interrupting me. He probably would've made a pretty humiliating speech(well, for me, anyway) about how I was wrong and all those stuff, but Poseidon nudged him and said in my defense, "Let the girl finish, brother. You know she wouldn't be opposing with you now if she didn't have a point." He looked at me, then nodded to say, 'Go on.'

I was a bit surprised that Dad had spoken in my defense, but got over it and continued what I was saying. "Okay, where was I? Oh, right. Yes, most of the titan lord's forces are stronger at night. And, _yes,_ they _will_ use that to their advantage. You see, they will get stronger with every passing hour form noon to when night falls, when they will be at their strongest point. _That's _why he decided to attack at noon."

Zeus still had a scowl on his face, but he rested his chin on his arm and thought about it. Apollo looked at me and said, _Great point, cuz. I think you've convinced him. _I smiled at his compliment and told him thanks. Arty also spoke telepathically to me: _Good thing Uncle Poseidon managed to stop Father from making a speech, or else he would've been consumed by anger and would have probably shot you down with a lightning bolt. But anyways, great job, Kelp Head. _I gulped at the thought of getting shot with a bolt, remembering I was a normal half-blood now, but smiled at her. I looked at Poseidon and tried to send him a message: _Thanks for defending me, Dad. _I knew he got the message, because he looked at me, sea-green eyes matching mine, and gave me a warm smile.

Then Zeus spoke up. "Very well. What you said has made sense and we must start preparing for this invasion. But then, why would we need to get Olympus ready? It's not like Typhon has been. . ." He faltered, because I waved my hand out of my frustration(Zeus was so stubborn) and a smoky image appeared(something to do with being a goddess of foresight and memory. Remember, Zeus has just taken away my 'godly water powers', not the others). This scene had come to me earlier, thanks to my foresight, and it wasn't a pretty sight. It showed the entrance of Tartarus, and the Korlban twins(Ares paled a little at seeing them) 10 feet away from the edge of the pit. They seemed to be ordering some giants around about something. My breath hitched when I realized something. One of the twins had Kronos inside them, like Luke had in the last war, and we didn't who of them were possessed. One of them could very well trick us into thinking they were the one with Kronos, and make us fall into a trap where the true possessed-with-Kronos kid was. While watching the scene, everyone paled(except me and Apollo, of course, since we saw this already) when they saw the giants(who were holding ropes that led down to the pit) helping Typhon get out of the bottomless pit where the immortal enemies of the gods were imprisoned. After a few minutes where everyone in the throne room fervently hoped that he wouldn't get out, the Laistrygonians, Hyperboreans and some Cyclopes who had gone to the bad side gave one last strong pull, and a huge roar erupted from the pits of Tartarus. I couldn't figure out if the roar was loud just because of the image, or because it really was loud and could be heard all the way up to here. Typhon's hand gripped the edge of the pit. His other hand followed, and I figured he'd be getting out soon whether we liked it or not, so I slashed my hand through the smoky image and it disappeared. The room was filled with tension. I then felt two presences behind me, and turned around to see Miguel and Ryan. They both gave me a sad and nervous smile that told me that they knew about Kronos' coming. I let out a breath, and turned to Zeus.

He still seemed shocked. Shocked about the fact that Kronos' forces managed to actually pull Typhon out of the depths of Tartarus. He let out a breath, and looked at me. "Go, you may leave now. And make sure Camp Half-Blood is fully prepared for this upcoming war."

I nodded, and turned to head out the doors, but Miguel said, "Hey Carter." I turned and raised an eyebrow. "Let us give you a ride back to camp." I smiled and soon we teleported out of Olympus and into camp. When we were by the pine tree, I thanked the two immortals and asked if they'd fight with us. Both nodded, and helped prepare the camp for the coming invasion. As I walked towards the beach to check on the kids working there, I knew it was 10:30a.m. without looking at my watch. _Wow, _I thought, _Time sure flies fast. _I just made sure everything was ready, with only a few more adjustments to make, then I went around camp to look for Annabeth and Percy. Then I found them in the infirmary, which was odd. Chiron was in there too, and I felt panic peeking its way through me. Then I noticed Annabeth was propped up on a bed, holding her right knee. Percy was sitting beside her on the bed, his arm linked with hers. I would've seen them as a really sweet couple if I wasn't so confused at the moment. Chiron seemed to know how confused I was with what I was seeing, so he nodded at Percy as if to say "_Go tell her." I_ had a bad feeling about this, because if one of them were injured, I was pretty damn sure the other would just stay by their side until the other healed up. And they were the expected leaders in the war.

Percy took a deep breath, then spoke as he looked at me. "Well, you see, there was this new demigod that arrived just awhile ago, around 15 minutes before you came back. And well, there was this. . .stupid manticore who was chasing the demigod and wouldn't stop, so someone had to intervene to get the new kid to safety. Well, that someone," He glanced at the gray-eyed girl beside him, who had her head down. "was Wise Girl over here. And, well, things got out of hand. Although the manticore got poofed to dust, he managed to aim a missile from his tail to Annbeth's knee."

I looked around in despair and sighed. "Alright. . .Okay." I looked at both of them. "Don't worry, we'll find a solution for this." Annabeth looked ready to protest, but I held up my hand and shook my head. I knew what she was going to say. "No, Annabeth. You can only go and fight when you're healed. I'll just let Mike and Jenine to lead the camp. They're both very much like you, Perce, they have great leadership skills."

Percy smiled gratefully for that compliment. Annabeth hesitated, then sighed in defeat. Percy murmured something to her ear, then she smiled and settled on leaning on his shoulder. I smiled at the sight of them sitting like that. It was so sweet. I shook my head briefly and held my head in a hand. I smiled to myself, thinking, _What the Hades? I'm turning to an Aphrodite kid! Or worse, maybe even Aphrodite herself. _I looked up, then gave the lovebirds and Chiron one last nod before going out to check how the rest of the preparations in camp were going. I went up to Half-Blood Hill, then for the first time I realized the magic borders weren't there. The Golden Fleece was gone, too. Then I clenched my jaw when I saw that the guard dragon, Peleus, was gone, too. _That _was why the damn manticore didn't stop chasing that new kid-whoever he was- the monster knew he could chase him all the way to camp without being pushed back with the magical boundaries of our beloved home or getting attacked by Peleus. I felt a someone watching from behind me, so I turned around and saw my old mentor. "That was what Percy forgot to tell you earlier. It was why 'someone needed to intervene'."

"Yeah, because if the boundaries were still good, and Peleus was still here," I paused to stop myself from the emotions. I was fond of that little old dragon. "the manticore wouldn't have been able to chase the new kid without hesitation." Chiron nodded in agreement and looked down, probably because the thought of Peleus went to his mind. I took a deep breath, and managed to say, "Is. . .Is Peleus. . .?" I let the question hang in the air, knowing the centaur would know what I meant.

Chiron looked up, then shook his head lightly. "No, he's badly wounded, but some Apollo healers and nymphs are treating him in the woods. Apparently, he doesn't like being in the infirmary, for some reason." I breathed a sigh of relief. Then Chiron reminded me what time it was, and it got me alert. The time was around 11am, more or less. We had to set up the defense lines, _now. _I told Chiron about this, and he told me he'd gather the campers around. After around 15 long minutes(hey, cut me some slack. Waiting for Chiron to come back with around a hundred campers while standing at the head table in the pavilion should make you think that 15 minutes is an hour), the campers came in the pavilion. After everyone had settled, I announced their battle positions for later, and that they should start equipping themselves with armor and weapons now so positioning them would be easier later on. Everyone gave me a nod before rushing outside to suit themselves up and get ready for battle. I jumped down from the head table and ran to the Poseidon cabin to get suited up too. I told the two leaders to get the cabin to hide in the beach, so we could have the element of surprise on our hands. They nodded, then I told them to make sure Angelo was out of danger, seeing as he was a new kid and all. They both promised, then I wore my armor as quickly as possible, but I didn't bother with the helmet. Well, after fighting monsters in the outside world frequently all my life, you get pretty used to battling without a helmet. Anyway, I thought about what weapon I would use first- Moonwave, Blue Bolt, or Silver Tide(for some reason, that's what I decided to call the bow and arrow the twins gave me). Then I decided I'd use Silver Tide first to shoot giants from afar, then I'd come down and fight with Moonwave. If ever the archers from the Apollo cabin needed help, I'd come up on a tree and use Blue Bolt to shoot monsters with lightning.

_Anyways, _I knew the time was around 11:30am, so I told everyone to go to their battle positions. I checked on everyone before I went to my own spot, and stayed out in the beach so I could tell if the enemies were close. For some reason, I could see some figures approaching about half a mile away from the camp. I climbed up a tree where a kid of Apollo was too, gave him a look that said 'They're here', then took out a telescope I found earlier so I could at least attempt to know who they were. Then I saw the approaching figures closely, and I put down the telescope. I couldn't make out who it was, but judging from the size, I knew only two immortals who it could be- Either it was Kronos from around half a mile away, or it was Typhon from more than a mile away. I notched an arrow on my bow and shot it towards the beach. It wasn't an ordinary arrow-as it soared through air under the sun, it would become nearly invisible, then it would explode to blue smoke as it hit the water. It was a gift from the sun god, Apollo, and it was also the agreed signal I'd send so my siblings in the water would know the status up here in land. Then I heard a voice in my head: _*cough cough* We got the *cough* message, sis. *cough* You didn't tell us the smoke would hurt our noses. *cough* _I clenched my jaw really hard to keep from laughing in my thoughts. I cleared my throat, earning a look from the Apollo kid beside me, but I ignored it and spoke to my sister Jenine: _Yeah, um, sorry 'bout that. I didn't know, either. Blame our cousin Apollo. _Then, I heard a roar so loud I couldn't figure out what monster made the noise. It could be either: Old Beef-Head, the Nemean Kitty, or a drakon.

I gulped,and prepared myself for the worst. And just when I thought this day was bad enough, I remembered that this was also the day that Jenine would supposedly ask me for what my choice would be. . . ._Me, or Artemis? _Oh, gods. When will this day ever stop from getting worse?

**Okay! So, that's the first part of the battle between gods and monsters. Aaaanyway, I intentionally put choices there about the monster. So, who do you want the monster to be? Beef-Head, Nemean Kitty, or the freaking drakon? Please let me know in a review! Oh, and if you're thinking "What about that question Carter had about whether it'd be Typhon or Kronos?" Yeah, well, I've decided on who it'll be. . sorry for those who had hoped to get a chance to vote(if there was). Anyway, please vote!(And if you vote for drakon, please leave a suggestion on whether it should be Aethiopian or Lydian. Thanks)**


	16. Fights In The Middle Of The War

**Me: Whew! Now that was. . .tiring. .this is a pretty long chapter. Even if you don't count the Author's Note. I just want to make it up for you guys who wanted the previous chapter to be more of a battle.  
**

**Carter: You haven't even started the fight yet. You know there's still some _stupid_ thing that's gotta happen or something.**

**Me: *sighs* Would you keep your mouth shut? You keep on spoiling! And by the way, you only think it's stupid because it's a bad thing for you. Besides, it doesn't happen until the next chapter.  
**

**Carter: Even so! It still is a bad thing! Why the Hades did you have to think of something like that to happen, anyway?  
**

**Me: 'Cause I'm the author and I have all rights on the storyline, and my OCs. And _you _happen to be one of them.**

**Percy: Not at all attempting to be on your bad side, sis, but she's right.**

**Carter: Yeah, as if you even know _anything_ about what we're talking about.**

**Percy: Hey! I was just pointing out that she was right.**

**Carter: *rolls eyes* Yeah, sure. Whatever you say, bro.**

**Percy: *summons water from somewhere* I swear-**

**Me: HEY! THE TWO OF YOU, STOP IT! When will you stop fighting?**

**Carter/Percy: When he/she dies. *Both glare at each other***

**Me: *frustrated sigh* Just. . .readers, kindly carry on with the story while I let these siblings settle down. Oh, and by the way, I've added a wee bit of comedy in here, just to lighten up the situation. **

As I was pondering about what a _really nice _day this was, I happened to look down and saw Miguel and Ryan crouching low beneath the branch where I was perched on. I looked up again, then my jaw tightened when I finally saw who the heck made that loud roar a moment ago. It was. . .It was the Nemean Kitty. I groaned. The I felt Ryan's and Miguel's eyes on me and I shot them a look that said, "What are you looking at?" Ryan then asked telepathically: _What the heck roared that loud awhile ago? We know you know, so you just have to tell us. _I looked at the huge golden-furred monster about half a mile away from us again, then I replied: _Remember that kitty in the alley that we thought was just homeless? Then it turned out to be a Nemean Lion? _I looked down, and Ryan's eyes widened, then said: _What? No way. _I rolled my eyes then retorted: _Don't believe me, nephew? Go see for yourself. _I tossed him the binoculars to let him see my point. When he saw the monster, he looked back at me with a panicked expression. I gave him a look that said, _Told you so. _Then he tossed the binoculars upward for me to catch it, and I looked at the Kitty again before breathed deeply and decided what to do. Earlier, I had given all the cabin leaders an earpiece, just so we could all communicate. And to keep our identities a secret in case an enemy managed to do something so the enemy base could hear what we were talking about, I had Ken Barrows and the Stoll Brothers rig each and every earpiece to make sure no one would be ever able to hear anything we say unless they had an earpiece of their own. But even so, just to play it safe, we made up codenames. Everyone's codename all had something to do with their godly parent. **(A/N: Without telling who they are, I know you guys can figure out who's in bold letter and who's in italics. Oh, and, I'm not giving out the real names of the people Carter's talking to. Figure it out yourselves, or wait until I reveal who they are.)**

Anyways. . . **Hey Tree-Hugger, what's your status?**

_Just good. Everyone in my cabin is all good and ready for the invasion._

**Well, that's good, Tree-Hugger, 'cause the monsters are coming.**

_Okay. Should I spread the word?_

**Yep. Over and out. Equestrian, how's your sisters and brothers doing?**

_Just good. Everyone's ready to kick some monster butt._

**Good, get ready to kick some really big monster butt, 'cause the Nemean Kitty-er, I mean Lion- is apparently rooting for the Titan's side.**

_Yeah, I had Sparky see if the monsters were there already._

**Okay then. Over and out. Armalite, how are you guys there?**

_As good as we're gonna get, Moonwave. We're ready to make monsters go back to Tartarus._

**Good. Over and out. Okay. Er, Oliver, how's the cabin?**

_Even with the absence of our dearest cabinmate, we're going to fight those damn monsters for them!_

**That's good, Oliver. Over and out. Beatles, is everyone positioned for battle?**

_Yes, Moonwave. Everyone is ready to aim and fire._

**That's great, Beatles. Over and out. Forest-Wolf, how's your group? Sorry for not checking on you sooner.**

_There you are! I thought you were never gonna check on us, Moonwave. Anyways, yeah we're all good. Is Kronos' army there already?_

**Yeah, that's why I'm checking if every cabin's ready for them. Anyways, yeah, just be ready. Over and out. Red Lava, what's your status?**

_Doing just fine. We're ready to kick some butt to get revenge on Kronos for killing our brother! We're all set to make monsters go BOOM!_

**Good, good. Okay, over and out. Insanity, how you guys doing there with Oliver's group?**

_Great. My sibling's already trained with our inherited skills, so we should be able to put up a good fight._

**Awesome. Okay then, over and out. Givenchy, you guys ready for the attack?**

_Yes, Moonwave. We're gonna show them what happens when they kill a sister of ours! We've been waiting for revenge, and this is our chance to get it._

**Nice with the determination, Givenchy. Now, prepare yourselves for the worst. Over and out. Wings, you guys ready? They'll be in the camp borders in a minute.**

_'Course we are! Let's go make monsters poof!_

**Great. Now we're ready. Over and out.**

I was aobut to yell "Attack!" when I remembered the only demigod kid of the Underworld King. But then, I happened to look down at Miguel, then he gave me a reassuring nod. I understood, then I glanced at the army ahead of us. My jaw tightened when I saw that they were only a quarter mile away. I jumped from the tree branch, and crept to the end of a bush, just inches away from the two gods. Then I notched an arrow, aimed it for the Nemean Lion's mouth, then shot it when it let out _another _freaking roar. I sunk lower in the bushes to hide myself, but high enough that I could see the army ahead. I grinned widely when the 'Nemean Kitty', as me and my nephew Ryan call it, slowly melted to nothing until only its fur was left. I could see them in confusion, wondering how the heck the monster died without any visible people that could possibly kill it.

**Armalite, Givenchy, hold your places. Get ready in case Kronos sends another wave of monsters to the front of camp.**

_No problem./Yes, Moonwave._

**Good, over and out. Oliver, stay in your positions and take care of Insanity and his sibling, okay?**

_Gladly. _

**Okay, good. Over and out. Now, Beatles, you know what to do.**

_Thought you'd never ask._

I stood up, then yelled "ATTACK!" both to those people around me and to the earpiece. No sooner than I said that, I heard a battle cry somewhere from behind me then a volley of arrows soared through the sky and killed the wave of snake women in front of the army. Everyone else charged forward with their swords and shields ready to do some heavy damage.

While they were fighting... **Sis, watch what I'm gonna do, then follow my example.**

_Sure thing, sis._

I closed my eyes for concentration, then summoned water from the sea. I hardened the water and made into into sharp, pointy icicles - well, sort of. I opened my eyes and released the "icicles". Everyone from our side of the war ducked so they wouldn't get hit by the icicles. The icicles hit the first line of monsters, which were the Laistrygonians. Some crashed to pieces, probably because of the great impact, some were caught by the giants and were crushed to pieces by their big hands angrily, and some impaled themselves on the giants' skin. And though they couldn't kill the monsters, as they weren't made of Celestial Bronze, they could still cause great pain. Those said monsters dropped to the ground, and I looked to the water as my siblings rose from the water, as did the icicles they hardened from water. I grinned and summoned my bow and arrow from the twin archers. I notched an arrow, then shot it at a giant, and it poofed to monster dust. I lowered my position as my siblings threw their icicles at the monsters to slow them down even more, while I continued to finish off those monsters who were hit by the icicles. The Apollo kids, wherever they were, shot their own arrows at the empousa and the dracanae who managed to escape their first volley of shots. Well, they couldn't escape now. _Bwahahahahaha, _I thought. _That was funny. No wait, it wasn't. That was the corniest joke I ever made in my sort-of immortal life. Gods! _I shook my head, then focused on my present target. It was a Hyperborean giant. I hate those giants. You think they're _so _peaceful. But, well, everyone makes mistakes in judgement. Anyways, I shot the freaking arrow, and it hit him in-

"OH!" Someone yelled from above me. I looked up to see Will Solace, leader of Apollo's cabin, grinning at the shot I just took. He then looked down at me in amazement. "Nice shot, Carter!"

"Thanks, Will. I, myself, can't believe I actually hit him there." I replied, a triumphant grin forming on my lips.

"Haha! No one will ever find it obvious that you're the daughter of Poseidon, 'cause you shoot an arrow pretty damn awesome, Carter!" He said, making a compliment.

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Yeah, well, thanks to the twin archers for teaching me the best techniques in archery." I grinned, then shot one more arrow at an empousa, then it poofed to dust, eliminating one more monster. I made my bow and arrow disappear, then took out the weapon I was best with. From an ocean-blue ring, it elongated to the three-foot sword now known as Moonwave. I made it go in circles, then flexed my hand. **(Like what Percy does in the movie after he defeats Annabeth in Capture the Flag.) **"Well, Will, it's time for me to go out there."

"Good luck, Sparrows. You're gonna need it." He replied. I nodded, tapped my bracelet that turned into my golden shield, then charged to battle. Swords clashed, shield banged against each other for defense, helmets were knocked off and one by one there were casualties from the enemy group. And that was good, 'cause no one from our team were dead or heavily injured yet. My siblings had went out the sea to help fight off the monsters, though they still stayed close enough to the water so they could use it to their advantage. Every so often, an icicle would float from the water and impale itself to a monster. The archers from the Apollo cabin were finishing off those monsters with icicles impaled in them, like I had done earlier. A few of the Hunters sneaked to a tree then shot arrow after arrow at the bigger monsters. Ryan was with his siblings, Miguel was here fighting off monsters with his Stygian Iron sword, and if he was getting tired he would just summon skeleton warriors from the Underworld. I, on the other hand, was here fighting off the giants that I knew the others wouldn't be able to battle. I fought hard, and managed to kill at least two giants at once every 30 minutes. The hardest to fight were the Hyperboreans, what with their freezing abilities and all. I had to impale an icicle into their mouth first before sticking my sword to their stomach. The Laistrygonians were another story. I had to keep my distance, because they had their invulnerability to fire, and speaking of fire, they seemed to have an unlimited stock of fireballs. Now, I know us kids of the sea god are hard to burn, but hey, the flames still hurt. Anyways, after I was done with the Hyperboreans, I made my sword go back to a ring and took out Blue Bolt. Keeping my distance, I pointed the bolt at the giant and zapped him with lightning, instantly turning him to monster dust. The other giants gaped at the once-alive brother of theirs, then looked at me with hatred. I concentrated on the sea, and made icicles float on top of the water. I let out a deep breath, then directed the icicles to the giants who were glaring at me. They impaled themselves on their skin, and caused them great pain. Just what I needed. I zapped those giants who managed to evade the icicles first, then those who were in pain. I hit them one by one, immediately sending their essence back to Tartarus. After I hit the last giant, I stumbled, then fell to my knees. _Gods, _I thought. _Killing monsters by zapping them is _definitely not _my thing. Using that bolt has a big disadvantage, considering I'm the kid of Poseidon, the rival of the lightning god. _

Jenine must've seen me fall to my knees in exhaustion, because I felt her hand on my shoulder. I looked up, and yep, there she was. "You okay? I saw you fall to your knees and-"

"Yeah, I'm fine. It's just. . " I gestured to the two-foot lightning bolt, hoping she'd understand what I meant, because I was too tired to explain further. Thank the gods, she nodded understandingly. "Go. Help fight off the remaining monsters." She seemed hesitant, which was typical, seeing as I was still catching my breath which meant I still wasn't okay, but I looked at her firmly and gestured to the battle area. She nodded, and ran off to battle the monsters. I finally caught my breath, then cringed when I heard a male booming voice in my head.

_Carter. _From that second, I knew who it was. Zeus, the king of the gods. _Come here, to Olympus. NOW._

_What? Why? _I replied, which I know wasn't that smart, but I had to know.

_JUST DO IT. _His voice boomed, and I flinched. _Oh, and bring those two other gods. Your nephew? And your cousin? Tell them to come here, too._

_Uh, okay._ I replied, then I felt his godly presence leave my mind. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, then ran to Ryan and Miguel. They saw me, finished off the monsters they were fighting, then came to me. We were all panting as we got together. I was still exhausted, and they were tired too, from battling left and right. Between pants, I told them about Zeus' orders. They nodded, and then I said, "Wait a minute, I'll just inform our leaders." They understood, then hid in a tree while waiting so the monsters wouldn't see them. I made my way around the battlefield, though I had to slice some monsters' heads, and got to my two siblings.

"Hey, sis. What's up?" Michael greeted. Yeah, count on him to still have that attitude in the middle of a freaking war.

"Mike, what the heck? We're in the middle of the THIRD Titanomachy and you still greet like that?" I scolded. He looked down in embarrassment. I rolled my eyes, then looked at my sister. "Ryan, Miguel, and me are being ordered by our dear Uncle Zeus to go to Olympus. Take charge of the camp. Don't hesitate to call for help, 'cause I know either me or Dad will help you. But retreat if you have to."

She nodded, and since Michael heard it, he looked up and nodded. "No problem sis." He ran to battle, yelling "FOR OLYMPUS!"

I let out a small laugh as I saw him running around and yelling that battle cry. Not that the battle cry itself was funny, but the fact that Mike looked like a pretty pathetic general, if one from my days were to judge him. I looked back at Jenine, then said, "Be careful, sis. I don't want you to get hurt."

She smiled, then replied, "Yeah, I will. You be careful, too. I don't want you going back here all scorched up."

I laughed. "Yeah, I know. But hey, watch the jokes, Uncle might hear you." She feigned surprise then covered her mouth with her hand, as if doing that could take back the joke she said. I smiled, then said farewell. I ran to my nephew and cousin, then together we teleported to Olympus. We appeared in the throne room, where all the Olympians plus Uncle Hades and Aunt Hestia were. I gulped quietly, pondering on only so many possible reasons on why my Uncle Zeus, king of the gods and lord of the sky, would call us here when he knows we are fighting our own war at camp.

Zeus spoke up. "Well, since you are wondering why I called you three here, why don't my brother Poseidon tell you."

I looked at my dad, confused. His jaw tightened as if what he was about to say was bad. "But Brother, you were the first to know, you should-"

"You informed me, Poseidon. You are the first to know." Zeus retorted. I groaned internally. They would start a fight in the middle of a war. Gods damn it. And it was about who the heck was supposed to tell us about the "situation."

"Brother, you are the king of the gods. You should tell them yourself." My father responded.

"Poseidon." My uncle said, in a deathly calm tone. I tensed, if his tone was like that, then he was angry. "You were the first to know, so just TELL THEM!" He continued, his voice getting louder with each word.

"Oh gods. Really, Father? You're going to start a fight between you and your brother in the middle of a war? How foolish." My eyes widened in surprise. No one _ever _dared stand up against Zeus. I then found out who stood up to him. It was Artemis. Huh. Actually, I take back my word; no one ever dared stand up to Zeus _except _Artemis. She was the only one who talked back to him. I clenched my jaw to suppress a smile forming on my lips. Zeus swiftly turned his head to look at his daughter, then sunk back down on his throne, as a few seconds ago he was about to stand up from his seat. I saw his jaw tighten, and I sensed his anger cool down a bit. He then closed his eyes and breathed, then opened his stormy gray eyes again.

"Fine. I'll tell them myself." He announced, glared at his brother and gave his daughter a stern look that I could have sworn meant _Don't ever call me foolish again, or you will suffer the consequences. _Artemis looked at him like this didn't bother her, which was probably true, and when she looked away, I saw her roll her eyes. I had to tighten my jaw to keep from laughing. Apollo must've sensed my struggle, because I happened to look at him and he was grinning. I guess Father had known about my amusement at the two Olympians, because he looked at me sternly. Or at least he tried to; I could have sworn he was also trying to suppress a smile. He shook his head briefly, warning me not to laugh at Zeus. I nodded briefly, then I turned my attention to Zeus as he spoke. "The thing is, I brought you three in here because of the situation with our enemy, Typhon. He is still making his way out of the Underworld, and we assume the he will be here by tomorrow morning. By noon, at most." I gulped quietly, taking it all in. Yeah, and we thought this couldn't get worse. Yeah, right!

"Oh. So, we see. Do you need us three to help fight him off once again?" Ryan asked.

Zeus looked at him with narrowed eyes, probably trying to find out his identity. "Son of Apollo?" The god of archery nodded. "I see. Well, in all truth, the two of you may go back to Camp Half-Blood. I know you are greatly needed there. More monsters are coming your way, you know. Now, go on." I saw the two gods tense out of the corner of my eye, and I understood the feeling. We thought the giants were tough enough to beat. Well, apparently, not tough enough yet for Kronos. Then I realized what was happening. Gods, my mind was working slowly today.

"Er, Uncle Zeus? How about me?" I questioned.

He looked at me with regard. "Ah yes. As for you, you must stay here with the rest of the Olympians and help us prepare for the battle with Typhon on the morrow. And you will help us fight off our immortal enemy tomorrow morning as he arrives." My mouth slightly opened in shock.

"What? But what the Ha-" I stopped myself and looked at Uncle Hades apologetically. "What the heck do you need me for? You have my father. He has immense control over the sea. You need not my help. Besides, it appears Oceanus would not like to risk another loss by siding with Kronos. You have Poseidon with you at all times."

I saw my father smirk. Zeus looked at me with a twinge of annoyance, like he need not another being to stand up to him like Artemis did. I grinned internally. Sometimes, we could be like sisters so much that's what people thought of us. "Carter, even if your father Poseidon indeed has ultimate control over the sea, we still need you to, ah, assist us. My brother may whip out the largest whirlpool out of nowhere,"

"But my hands would be too full if I had to whip out a whirlpool _and_ send out the waves to make hardened icicles crash against Typhon." Poseidon finished, winking at me. I smirked, he knew about the discovery me and the cabin had made earlier.

"Yes. Now, as my brother said, you would be the one to send out the, ah, icicles, as you call it, and make them impale themselves onto Typhon." Zeus concluded. "Understood?"

I nodded. Zeus waved his hand at me, dismissing our business. I turned to go out the doors, but I remembered something. "Er, Uncle, where would I stay this evening?"

Zeus slightly frowned, then a faint smile played on his lips. "Whose house or temple you desire, as long as they agree to take you in for accommodation."

I understood what he meant. "Oh. Okay, then. Thank you, Lord Zeus." I bowed down to all the Olympians in respect, and before I could turn around to leave, I heard a voice in my mind. _Carter, you know you're always welcome in my temple. _Arty. Who else? I locked eyes with her, and saw her smiling warmly at me. I replied, _Yeah, I know. Was just about to ask you about that. _

On that happy note, I made my way out of the throne room, and went with my nephew and cousin back to camp. I figured since the battle with the immortal enemy of Olympus was still tomorrow, I could still announce the arrangements Zeus made to the campers. Anywho, we appeared by the Big House. Apparently, the enemy decided to retreat- wise decision, if you ask me, or else we would've hacked and slashed at them like no tomorrow -and now the infirmary was full of injured campers. Some had broken arms, some had burns, and some were frozen in blocks of ice. We told Chiron about Zeus' orders, and he nodded. "Alright then. At least we still have two gods here to help out. If it weren't for your leadership awhile ago, Carter, we would have failed to hold back the enemy."

I felt my cheeks heat up. "Yeah, well. I wasn't even supposed to do that. Jenine and Michael were the leaders, not me."

"Yes, but they let you lead for the meantime. They probably sensed that you were going to be summoned to Olympus, so they let you give the orders around first. And besides, they needed you to set an example for them. After all, you are their big sister."

I let out a small chuckle at that. "Yeah, I am. Now, speaking of the two leaders, where are they?"

Chiron's expression turned into a concerned one. I frowned. "Chiron. . .what is it?"

"Oh, don't worry. Michael's perfectly fine, except for a few cuts and bruises here and there. It's your sister-" Chiron didn't get to finish. I bolted to the infirmary, then looked for my sister in a panic. I saw at the far end of the room, and almost bumped into my brother Percy along the way.

"Woah, sis. Slow down." He said, laughing a little.

I glared at him.

His smile melted quickly and he raised his hands to say it was just a joke and for me to cool down a little. "Sis, calm down. I'm just playing with you."

I took a deep breath. "Sorry, bro. Oh, how's Annabeth doing?"

He seemed surprised with my question. "Oh, she's fine. But her leg isn't stable enough for weight yet, and it's annoying her. She really wants to help fight in the war."

"Can't blame her. Last time, we almost lost." I said grimly.

"Yeah. Well, I know you came here for Jenine. She's over there." He said, pointing to a bed.

I said thanks and rushed to her side. She didn't see me, apparently, because she was staring at something on the table beside her. "Hey sis."

"AAH!" She shouted in surprise. Thankfully, no one paid attention to us. Everyone was busy fixing up their wounds or talking with someone else.

I grabbed her shoulders and said, "Hey, hey! It's just me. Calm down."

When I got her to calm down, she glared at me. "Don't scare me like that, Carter. You know I've been jumpy ever since we knew about Kronos' coming."

"Sorry about that. Just wanted to shake you outta your thoughts." I apologized.

"Yeah, yeah. It's fine, I was just surprised." She said, then rubbed her arm. And for the first time, I saw that her left arm was in a sling. I felt so stupid for not noticing it before. Then I looked at her lower body, and saw that she had a gash on her right leg. It didn't look deep, but it was pretty long. I could tell she had followed my gaze, because she tried to hide the wound on her leg by pulling up a blanket over it. Without thinking about it, I told her telepathically: _Too late, sis. Too late._

We locked eyes, hers filled with fear. Fear of what I'd tell her. Huh, my eyes must have been glowing again. Anyways, a telepathic conversation happened between us.

_What the Hades? I told you to be careful!_

_I-I was trying t-to, sis. _

I sighed deeply. _Who did this to you?_

_This. . .traitor demigod. _

_Did you see his face?_

_Y-Yeah, a bit. I think it was one of the twins._

I growled. A real growl, a sound from deep within my throat. Then I spoke telepathically again, but this time in a steely calm voice. _Which one of the twins hurt you?_

_I-I don't know, Carter. I swear. But as far as I know, his eyes were glowing slightly. I could see through his helmet. But not a gold glow like Kronos. It was like. . .a bluish glow. Probably because that twin has blue eyes._

_Then who- _I stopped mid-sentence as I realized who it was. I got really angry, and I could tell my eyes were glowing bright green because she nervously said, _Carter. _I looked at her, and she got tense. _Calm down. You're scaring me. _I looked away, then relaxed myself. After a few minutes I felt my eyes go back to normal, then I looked at her again to confirm it.

"It's back to normal. But, gods, Carter, don't _ever _do that again! You scared me. I thought you were going to hurt me or something because you were so angry and your eyes were turning white."

I looked at her apologetically. I sat down beside her on the bed and pulled her in to a hug, though I was careful enough that her arm would not be hurt. "Sorry, sis. It's just. . ."

"Yeah, I know. It's fine. But, hey, how'd it go in Olympus? What did Zeus tell you?" She said curiously.

I released her form the hug. Then I told her about Uncle's orders for me to stay there to help fight Typhon. She protested that our father was already there, so I shouldn't help anymore.

"Yeah I know. I already told Zeus about that, but he and Dad both insisted that I stay and fight." I gently said.

"I bet Zeus is just scared that Oceanus would come back to fight our father." She grumbled. I smiled, but told her to watch the insults.

She just rolled her eyes. I chuckled, then said, "Okay. I gotta go back, or Zeus would probably blast me for not being there." She looked hesitant, but reluctantly let me go. I hugged her one last time, then said farewell. As I passed Percy and Annabeth, I said, "Hey lovebirds. How are you doing, Annabeth?"

Annabeth glared at Percy. "I'm in good shape, but _someone _here won't let me fight."

Percy, shocked, looked at her, then returned the glare. "Hey, I'm just trying to look out for you! What if you get hurt again, huh? And I'm not around to help you? Gods, Annabeth!"

"I'm fine, Percy! What don't you understand about that? My leg is fine, and I can go out to battle now!" She retorted angrily.

"Oh yeah? Try standing up if you're so certain about it." Percy challenged, standing up from his previously sitting position in the bed.

Annabeth got to the side of the bed and tried to stand up. She stumbled a little, but held on to the table beside her bed. She gave Percy a smug smile. But she lost her balance and fell back on the bed. Thankfully before she hit the mattress and cause her leg more pain, Percy caught her and gently lowered her on the bed. She glared daggers at him and harshly yanked herself from his grip.

"Oh, fine. You don't want my help? Then go figure out how to fight with a broken leg!" He shouted, not able to contain his anger anymore. Everyone in the infirmary stopped to look at our small group of three, even Jenine looked at us curiously.

"Perce!" He looked at me, the angry expression on his face not gone. "Gods, Percy, when will you learn to control your emotions? Gods damn it, can't you cut her some slack? It's not like you don't want to go out there and fight, too! She's the only one who's holding you back from doing it, just as she's being held back by her freaking leg!"

Percy looked surprised with my own outburst. I was breathing hard, a bit exhausted from my loud rant. I glared at him for being so stupid. Annabeth was injured, but everyone knew she wanted- almost _needed _-to fight in the war. Couldn't he see that? I mean, he should know- they'd been best friends longer than I'd known either of them. I looked at Annabeth and gave her a glare, too. For having to talk to Percy that way. She could've just told him gently, not angrily. I knew better, so I wasn't going to take sides. Both of them looked down, embarrassed. I looked at the others in the infirmary, and they all suddenly had an interest to go back to what they were doing.

I moved closer to the couple, then I both looked at them sternly before I talked. "Guys, what the heck are you doing?"

"She was so insistent on fighting!/If only he'd let me fight, I wouldn't have done that!" Percy and Annabeth both reasoned at the same time. Not to mention _loudly _reasoning to me.

I sighed. "Would the two of you STOP fighting? We're in the middle of a war here!" I looked at Annabeth. "Percy calls you Wise Girl, but are you so wise now? Hmm? Starting a fight in the middle of a war?" I looked at Percy. "And it's about her freaking capability to fight! Gods, guys. What is up with the two of you?" I half-yelled, but towards the end of the sentence I lowered my voice so as not to attract attention anymore. Then I remembered what Artemis told her father a moment ago. I had to hold in a smile, because I had just sounded just like her, except I was scolding my brother and his girlfriend. I talked to them, and soon they were in a truce. I left the infirmary, leaving them in a cuddling position. I rolled my eyes at that. They could be so unpredictable. Anyways, I had Miguel teleport me to Olympus. As I got there, I suddenly knew the time was around five thirty-ish. I thanked my cousin and sprinted to Artemis' temple. When I got to the front steps, I was so exhausted that I leaned on a pillar for a while, collecting my strength. When I did, I pushed myself forward with my elbows, then reached for the door. However, it opened to reveal my best friend at the door.

"Oh, hey, Kelp Head." She said.

"Hey," I greeted back.

I must have still been panting, as she asked, "Did you run all the way to my temple, Carter?"

"Uh, yeah. All the way from the elevator. That's where me and Miguel appeared when we teleported awhile ago."

She let out a small chuckle. "Oh, okay. So that's why. Anyways, you're right on time. I was just going to get dinner for us."

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes, Kelpy. Really." She said, rolling her eyes at me. "Now, go in and sit down while I go get our food."

"Okay." I said, partly not having anything else to say and partly glad to rest. I went in and relaxed down on one of those couch-and-bed things. Five minutes later, Artemis came back and said Zeus had prepared dinner for the entirety of Olympus. When I asked why, she said it was to get at least one more time as a whole before the battle tomorrow. I must have looked astonished at the fact that it was his idea(Zeus, of all people), because she told me it was Hestia who suggested the idea to it. I chuckled, I should have expected it since she was the goddess of the hearth and home, after all. Which meant she represents the whole concept of family. And then, I remembered something that concerned Hestia. Artemis noticed it, and when she asked why I told her we should get going, because Zeus might get mad. When we got to the throne room, where Arty said the buffet would be prepared, the Olympians were already there, with Artemis being the only vacancy. She grew to full size and and sat on her throne. Then I noticed my own father wasn't here yet, and I thought maybe he was still fixing stuff in Atlantis. The minor gods filed in and shuffled around. I went to a pillar and leaned against its back, the shadow that it formed hiding me. Now, I know I am most certainly not a child of Hades to be hiding int he shadows, but I felt insecure with all the gods surrounding me, so I thought it would be best that I separated myself from the crowd. Anywho, Zeus spoke about some stuff concerning Typhon's arrival and that Olympus would need to be defended. Huh. Like _that _wasn't obvious enough. I yelped and jumped sideward, deeper into the shadows that the pillar was forming, when a lightning bolt, out of nowhere, struck the place where I'd been a second ago.

"FATHER!" I heard someone scream. Artemis. "What was that about?"

"SHE WAS INSULTING ME!" Zeus yelled back.

"Insult you? No one heard a thing!" Artemis screeched at her father, which was actually a shocker for me. Usually, she doesn't yell at her father like this. Even when he does something. . .foolish, she never-

"GAH!" I yelped again as _another _lightning bolt struck. I would have been scorched with the freaking bolt if I hadn't leaped out of the way in time.

"FATHER STOP IT!" The moon goddess yelled at the sky god. "YOU"RE GOING TO HURT HER!"

"SHE WAS INSULTING ME AGAIN!" The king of the gods boomed.

"Father, I swear if you hurt my sister again, I will personally make you pay!" Artemis shouted from her throne, nearly standing up.

_Sister? _I thought._  
_

Zeus looked ready to yell, but he must have registered what she said about me. "What do you mean, 'sister'?"

Artemis took a deep breath to calm herself. "Carter's like a _real _sister to me. In fact, if you compare her to my other siblings, she's better than them." She got steely looks from Athena and Ares, but she ignored them and waited for her father's response. Apollo and Hermes, on the other hand, knew who Arty was talking about, so they tried to keep straight faces. "So, Father, would you consider that she is actually just a demigod now and can not withstand a lightning bolt coming directly from you?" She asked Zeus in a deathly calm tone, one I'd never heard her use on me.

"HOW DARE YOU TELL ME WHAT TO DO?" Zeus' voice was so loud I thought my eardrums were going to be destroyed.

"FATHER, YOU SAID SO YOURSELF WE NEEDED HER FOR THE DAMN BATTLE WITH TYPHON! AND NOW YOU WANT TO BLAST HER WITH A BOLT?" Artemis screamed, and I was sure that took a lot of courage to say to Zeus himself. I gulped when I realized that. Wow. Talk about protective.

The king of the gods looked like he was going to burst in anger. "YOU DARE TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT, ARTEMIS?" I knew what was going to happen, he was so angry he wouldn't be able to control his actions. A second before it happened, I shot a string of water with my left hand towards Arty, then Zeus shot her with a lightning bolt. Just in time. Since water is such a great conductor of electricity, instead of hitting Artemis directly in the face, the bolt's energy and force travelled to my hand. Anyways...

"GAAH!" I yelped in pain. Wow, I yelp a lot tonight. I crumbled to my knees, clutching my left arm. "Gods, that hurt a lot." I muttered.

"NO!" I heard a couple of voices yell. I was sure they were the twin archers.

My father must have appeared a second after my and Zeus' blasts collided, because when I looked up, his face was pale, probably from shock. Then he glared daggers at his brother. He roared in anger, then tackled Zeus, knocking them out of his throne. "HOW DARE YOU HURT MY DAUGHTER!" Zeus wasn't able to respond, seeing as my father was practically strangling his neck. The other male gods got up and rushed over and pulled them apart. Poseidon complied after a few strong pulls from Hermes and Hephaestus, but he still looked pretty murderous. Zeus, on the other hand, moved his neck around probably to get the pain away. The sea god growled at the sky god.

"HEY! Would you guys stop fighting? Zeus, you're starting _another _fight? In the middle of a war? Really now, can't you be at peace for some moments? At least until the war is done?" Someone spoke, and we all raised our eyebrows when we realized it was Hades.

"Yeah, like you're any better." Someone else muttered, and before the king of the Underworld could move towards Demeter, Apollo stood in front of him and said some words to calm him down. Meanwhile, Zeus and Poseidon went back to sit on their thrones. My father still looked angry, so no one dared come near him. Zeus, on the other hand, looked a little shocked. He looked like even he couldn't believe what he'd done earlier: to blast his own daughter with a lightning bolt.

Apollo appeared beside me. "Hey, cuz. Let's go to my place and fix up that arm."

"Ain't going to argue, Apollo." I mumbled, clenching my teeth in pain.

"Erm, you can all eat now. Eat the food we've prepared." Zeus spoke from his throne, still looking shocked. Everyone in the room obeyed, save those who were involved in the little 'scene' we made earlier.

"Come on, let's go." Apollo said, then we teleported out of there. A few seconds later, we appeared in Apollo's temple. It was sunny, and almost everything was gold. Go figure, but we found ourselves in his room. Huh. Apollo motioned for me to sit down on the bed while he got some medical stuff. I complied, propping myself up on the bed while still clutching my recently electrocuted arm. I realized just now that my hand was badly burned, and there were probably wounds that I couldn't even see because of my now dark flesh. My arm was scorched lightly, too. I sighed.

When he came back and squatted down on my left side, I asked, "Hey, cuz? Where's-"

"Artemis?" He paused what he was doing on my arm and looked at me. "She's coming, I can feel it. In fact, she'll be here in three. .two. .one." No sooner than he said it, Artemis appeared by my side. He looked at me, a smug smile on his face. "Told ya."

"Did i say you-" I gasped when he touched a certain spot on my arm. "OW! OW OW OW! Gods damn it, Apollo! Watch where you're touching!"

"Sorry." He said.

Artemis also squatted down like Apollo did, but on my right side. "Carter," She began. "Why did you have to do that?"

"He was going to-" I winced when Apollo touched a spot, and I looked at him.

"Oh. Did I do it again?" He asked, and I nodded. "Sorry." I rolled my eyes and turned my attention back to Artemis.

"He was going to hit you with the freaking bolt." I said.

"So?"

"He was going to hurt you."

"I could have taken the blow of the bolt, I mean- Wait. You said '_the _bolt', not '_a _bolt'. What do you-" I cut her off.

"Your father used his Master Bolt." I told her.

"WHAT?" She asked, shocked. I knew both Apollo and I flinched, because the thing he was using on me-whatever it was-fell out of his hand. He narrowed his eyes at his twin, but she didn't seem to notice. "How could he do that?"

"Oh,I don't know. Maybe because you talked back to him? Not to mention _yelled _at him?" Apollo mumbled under his breath.

Artemis glared at him. Before stuff could happen, I said in a loud voice, "Oh, come on. Are you guys really gonna fight? I thought you two would've learned your lesson from the previous. . .event." They both looked at me with steely eyes. I gulped. "Okay, I didn't-"

Apollo sighed and cut me off. "Yeah, you're right, Carter. We shouldn't fight."

Artemis looked at me apologetically. "Sorry, Kelp Head. I still have an anger rush from awhile ago."

I smiled. "Yeah. I know. It's obvious enough." Apollo chuckled at that, but Artemis raised an eyebrow at me and playfully punched my good arm.

Minutes later, several choruses of "OW!" and "Sorry" were heard. Then, Apollo said it was done.

"Okay, good. That was painful." I said, relieved. "Well, let's go eat, shall we?" I then asked, looking at them both.

"I'm not sure I can go back there without getting all angry at Zeus again." Artemis admitted.

"We'll be there with you to help calm you down, if ever you do lose control of your emotions." I assured her. "Right, Apollo?"

"Yep." He said.

I got out of the bed. Apollo opened the door, Artemis walked beside me with her twin following us to the throne room.

**Yeah, I'm gonna end it there. Sorry if it's long. I just needed to get this over with, and ideas keep popping in my head as I write the story, so yeah. Anyways, the next chapter starts as the entirety of Olympus is resting. Anywho, please stay tuned to the story! Oh, and I would really appreciate your opinions in a review! Thanks! **


	17. Visions and Realizations

**Me: Hey there! I'm back. Oh, there was a bit of mistake in the previous chapter, in the last Author's Note. I had informed all you that I would be starting this chapter _after _they ate. Well, I remembered the thing about Lady Hestia, so I instead started this _during _their meal. Sorry for the misunderstanding! Anywho, Typhon's coming, and-**

**Carter: That _stupid _thing is going to happen in today's chapter. Ugh.  
**

**Percy: *clears his throat* Er, yeah. And someone else is going to join us in the Author's. .er, mini-story! *big smile***

**Carter: Don't get so excited, Perce.**

**Percy: Why shouldn't I? *Annabeth enters from a magical doorway*  
**

**Annabeth: Hey guys! What's happening in here?**

**Percy: Hey Wise Girl!**

**Annabeth: Hey Percy!**

**Me: Funny, she didn't call him Seaweed Brain.**

**Carter: You're the author. You can control stuff like that. Gods! **

**Me: Oh. Oh, right. *writes something on a paper*  
**

**Percy: Wise Girl, since when were you here with us? And how?  
**

**Annabeth:Oh, I don't know, Seaweed Brain, maybe just a minute ago? Anyway, the author invited me here.**

**Me: *grins* Yep. I sure did!**

**Carter: *rolls eyes at pathetic-ness* Ugh. Just get on with the story, people. Oh, and the author says that if she thinks this chapter is too long and she doesn't get to the so-called important stuff yet, sorry but you have to wait for the next chappie. Ugh. Again with that certain event.**

**Me: You don't like it, do you? You can't do anything about it, Carter. And you know it.**

**Carter: I'm still a goddess. I can blast you to pieces. *ball of energy forms in Carter's hand***

**Me: AAAAHHHH! *runs away from the goddess* **

We got in the throne room. Most of the food on the, well, food table was nectar, ambrosia, and wine. It was because almost everyone here was a god, and immortals can't eat "normal food" since it would just burn in their body quickly, as their bodies do not digest it. Only the nectar and ambrosia would satisfy them. But anyways, Zeus prepared a small buffet, knowing I was here. And I wasn't a demigod, and although I could eat ambrosia or drink nectar, well you know what happens when demigods eat too much "god food."

Anywho, since my left arm would obviously not cooperate with me, Artemis stayed by my side(which I appreciated greatly, I wouldn't have been able to eat at all if she wasn't there, since I think Apollo was flirting with some minor goddesses or something. .maybe even Aphrodite) and helped me eat. No, not like spoon-feeding-me-like-a-baby kind of help, the letting-me-eat-before-she-does type of help. Since she was probably tired after a long day, I quickly scarfed down my food to let her eat. Not like she has that much to eat, but still. Anyways, as she ate, I told her I'd go talk to someone for awhile. She frowned confusingly, but let me go.

The crowd was really huge, so I had trouble finding my dear aunt. But finally, I found her sitting by the flames, tending it. I knew better than to just go over there and talk to her, so I got a goblet of nectar and then I walked to the Goddess of the Hearth and Home. "Lady Hestia?"

She looked up and smiled when she saw who I was. "Ah, my niece Carter." I offered her the nectar, and she accepted it and gave me her deepest gratitude. Guess not too many offer food directly to her. She stood up so she could properly drink the nectar. Her physical age was in the 20's, so I didn't have trouble speaking with her, if you compare it to when she's an 8-year-old girl.

"Erm, Lady-"

She was still drinking, so she raised her hand to stop me. When she stopped drinking, she said, "Call me Aunt, Carter. No need for formalities."

"Um, yeah, okay. Aunt Hestia, I think we may need to speak about something." I said.

"And what would that be about?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow. I asked if she knew someone named Ella Hale. "Yes, Carter, I believe I may have heard of a name like that before."

"Is she, by any chance," I lowered my voice so no one could hear but us. "your child?" Her eyes widened, and motioned for me to go to a more private corner of the room, where none of the crowd would be able to hear our conversation.

"I. .Yes, Carter. She is my daughter. But how could you have possibly known? I have not claimed her yet." She said.

"Well, let's put it like this. One time, I was walking towards the beach. I was angry about something, though I can't remember why, thanks to my ADHD brain." Hestia smiled at that. "Anyways, in my anger, I subconsciously threw a water ball at the sea as I was nearing the beach. The thing is, I didn't know that Ella was by the beach, too, and she got hit with the water ball." Her expression turned into somewhat annoyed. "I apologize for that, Lady Hestia. I did not mean to wet your daughter." She urged me to go on, so I knew she'd forgiven me. "Anywho, I raced to the beach, knowing I had hit someone. And when I got there, I saw Ella. . .she was glowing. I mean literally glowing. It's like, a reddish heatwave was surrounding her, and in a minute she was completely dry." Her face paled at that.

"Well, that's. . .that's a sure way to get her exposed." She finally said after a few minutes, looking at her drink. Then she looked me in the eyes. I think she sensed I had a question for her. She raised an eyebrow, motioning me to continue.

"I, uh. . .How would she be your. . .your kid?" I questioned. "I mean, you're a maiden goddess."

The goddess of the hearth smiled, as if she was expecting the question. "Well, you see, I, too, take trips to the mortal world every once in a while. It does get lonely when you don't have a companion. On one of my trips, I found this man I whom I took an interest in. Ever since I had my eye on him, I never failed to watch his actions, until I realized I had fallen for him. Unfortunately, he already had a wife and a son. So I was to yield." I smiled when I remembered that lesson. About how to yield when necessary. "One night, I could not control my emotions, so I proceeded to take the form of his wife, making her some kind of a demigod. On that night, well, you know what happens next." I let out a small laugh. "And then, there. My daughter Ella Hale appears. The man did not know it was me that was with him that particular night, until I appeared to him personally when our child was around 8. Then I told him about our existence."

"Oh. So that's the story." The goddess nodded, smiling warmly at me. "Well, it's truly endearing. Never thought a maiden goddess could actually look at a mortal man."

"Athena does fall in love with men, you know."

"She doesn't fall in love _deeply. _Her relationship with men are purely intellectual."

My aunt smiled with my observance. Then she seemed to think of something. "Carter, could you do a favor for me?" I nodded. I mean, why not? "Would you see to it that Ella's identity remains a secret until. . .until this war against Kronos is over with?" I nodded, reassuringly smiling at her. "Thank you, my niece. I can see why Artemis had wanted to be friends with you, although your fathers are great rivals. You are such a kind and caring girl, Carter. Thank you again." She said, and I felt my cheeks heat up slightly at the compliment. She then gave me one last warm smile before she went back to tend the fire. I smiled, then went back to eat with my best friend.

~~~~~After Dinner and Zeus' Speech, around 10:00 p.m.~~~~~~

After the events in the throne room, I was glad to get some rest. I had volunteered to help Apollo get back to his place, since he was so drunk he couldn't even think properly, much less speak properly. Thank the gods, I didn't get puked on. Anyways, me and Artemis went back to her temple, and I followed her to her room. I then stopped short when I realized something.

"Arty?" I said, trying to get her attention. She was arranging something on her bed.

"Mhm?"

"Um, one question. Where am I going to sleep tonight?" I asked.

She stopped what she was doing, turned around, then smiled at me like she was amused at my question. Then she went back to what she was doing. "Where you slept last time you were here, Carter."

"Oh." I said smartly. "Right. Of course." I felt so stupid at the moment I didn't notice the small chuckle coming from Artemis.

"Hey, you know. . .you're lucky it was only your arm that got completely electrocuted." She suddenly said.

I stared at her. "How'd you say that? I can barely move the sling without wincing so much in pain."

She finished whatever she was doing on the bed, then let out a small laugh. I scowled. "Yeah, laugh at someone who's in great pain right now even after Apollo's healing."

She smiled at me. I raised an eyebrow at her. She let out another laugh. I didn't find it amusing anymore, so I walked out of the room. Gods. She should know that I _really _don't need this stuff right now. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her face pale in shock with my actions. And I admit, it wasn't really like me to just walk out like that, but hey, cut me some slack. I just fought the first battle in the war against Kronos, got ordered by Zeus to help fight off Typhon, and got electrocuted by a bolt that was aimed for Artemis. You'd think my day would be better from there and people would be nice, right? Huh.

Before I reached the doorway, she caught up with me, and grabbed my arm to force me into facing her. I clenched my jaw, trying hard not to groan. She had grabbed my bad arm. When she saw the expression on my face, she realized it and let go instantly. Then she looked at me with worried eyes. "Oh my gods. I'm so sorry, Carter."

Still clenching my jaw, I managed a small smile and nodded at her, saying it was fine.

"Carter, could you sit down? I want to say something." She said, and I complied. I sat down on one of those bean bags, which shocked me. I mean, I didn't exactly expect Arty to have bean bags in her room. Anyways...She squatted down on my side, just as she had done earlier. "Hey, I'm sorry, okay? I was just kidding, you know."

"Yeah, I know. I just wasn't in the mood, because of this damn day and the events that happened." I winced, my arm still hurt. "Especially with awhile ago." I added, glancing at my arm.

"Sorry, Kelp Head. You know I didn't mean to laugh, right?" She said. I looked at her, then nodded.

~~~~~several minutes later, 10:15p.m.~~~~~

"Kelp Head!" Arty called. She startled me, and I almost dropped the toothbrush. "Are you getting in the bed or what? It's getting late!"

I gargled and spit out the foam. I wiped my mouth. "Yeah I'll be there in a minute!" I put the toothbrush in its holder, then I rushed to the room. I found Artemis waiting for me to get in the bed beside her. I sighed. "Artemis, you know you don't have to wait for me before you sleep."

"I know, but I can't sleep without. . ." Whatever she was going to say made her blush, and she slipped under the covers to hide it.

I smiled. I knew what she was going to say, but I played innocent. I came over the bed and sat down, my shadow casting over her covered form. "You can't sleep without. . .? Without what, Arty?"

She pulled down the covers, but only until I could see her silver eyes. Her silver eyes which were glaring at me.

"What?" I asked, trying to make it sound like I was innocent.

She glared at me more intensely. "You know what I meant."

I gave up on the innocent-kid act and chuckled, then it turned into a laugh. When I got over it, I found her still glaring at me. "Sorry, Arty. I just. . .What's so wrong about not being able to sleep without. . .you know."

Her glare faded away, then she pulled down the covers this time. Then she looked at me. "It's just. . .Ever since you visited me here, I can't seem to be able to sleep properly without someone to be. . you know."

I grinned, amused with her. She glared at me, sensing my thoughts. My smiled melted and I put my hands up like when a police says "Freeze!". Or at least, I was raising my right hand. "Sorry, Arty. It's just-"

"Oh, just sleep." She said, cutting me off. "We need our full strength tomorrow." She turned around, so now her back was facing me. "Especially you, as your endurance is not as high as it would be if you were a goddess." She finished, a hint of bitterness in her voice. I smiled, I could tell she was still jealous from the time I gave my immortality to my sister just so she'd be safe.

"Hey, you know I'd have done the same for you, except that you're already immortal and all. Not to mention one of the Twelve Olympians."

"Don't try to sweet-talk me, Carter. It won't work."

"Hey, I thought you were okay with this already?" I suddenly said, getting a bit irritated with her.

She turned around to face me. "Since when have I been okay with this, Carter? Hmm? This whole situation isn't okay with me! Gods damn it." She suddenly burst, sitting up so we could properly. . .argue. Shocker, really. We rarely had fights like these. But then, Jenine wasn't in our lives before. Our fights would be about little things, and we'd get over it within the day. But ever since my sister came, it's been different.

"Arty, you think I'm okay with this whole thing, too?" I asked. She didn't answer. "I'm not. Okay? I'm never gonna be. After all, what sick person would be glad of a war that could bring about their downfall?"

She looked down. "I'm sorry, Carter. It's just. . .Ever since the Second War, things have gotten rougher."

"Yeah, I can see that." I smiled. "Now, can we just sleep now? I'm pretty-" I yawned. "sleepy."

She chuckled. "Yeah, I can see that." She said, mimicking my tone.

We laid down on the bed, and after a few minutes, I could hear her steady breathing. She was sleeping. Good for her. Sleep evaded me. I sighed. If sleep was evading me, it only meant one thing, and one thing only: A vision was coming. And a big one at that. Then, for some reason, I found myself_ really _sleepy, but a second before I dozed off, a vision got to me. And it was so disturbing, I shot up from the bed, and couldn't sleep anymore. I stood up, and I was by the edge of the bed by now.

Artemis stirred, and she opened one eye and said sleepily, "Kelpy? Are you okay?"

I looked to my side. "Um, yeah. Just a vision I got."

Her eyes shot wide open, and she propped herself up on the bed. "What? A vision? Well, what did it show you?" Just then, the sun god appeared a couple feet away from the bed.

He smiled at Artemis, then looked at me worriedly. "Did you-" I nodded.

"What the Hades did you see in the vision, Carter?" She insisted.

"I do not think it best if everyone knew before the king of the gods knows." I said, without realizing I'd said it in a British accent.

"Yes, I agree with her." Apollo said, then slightly frowned at me, like he realized something.

"I'll know about this sooner or later! Why not now?" Artemis protested.

"Because the knowledge would make us panic." I reasoned, my accent thicker than ever.

Apollo gave me a look. "Um, cuz? You're doing it again."

"Was I?" Then I frowned when I realized I was speaking in a British accent. You see, my mother, Lily Sparrows, was from the Great Britain, where my father Poseidon met her. Though I _was _born in Britain, not to mention _grew up _there, I had learned to get rid of the British accent I inherited from my mom. But then, it still springs up whenever I am nervous, effectively exposing my heritage. Even my vocabulary goes a bit old-fashioned because of this. It appears more like a god is speaking, and not some mortal, as the immortals of Olympus speak more formally than usual.

"Yes, you were." Apollo told me.

I looked at Arty. "You must get some rest. At least, maybe just an hour at the most?" I said, the accent not fading a bit.

She started to protest, but with one flick of my hand, she slumped back to the bed, then slept. Apollo looked at me, confused. "Come on, Apollo. I'll explain as we get there." He nodded.

~~~~~Olympus, by the sidewalks~~~~~

"Hey cuz, how'd you make Arty sleep? I mean, it's not like you're a kid of Hypnos or Morpheus." Apollo questioned.

"Well, let's put it like this. My mother told me that a few months before she and Poseidon had gotten together, she was learning how to do magic. And I mean real magic, with spells and all that stuff. Turns out, at least one person from each generation of her family had to learn magic. It had started since the 1500's. Anyways, as I got older, at around 10 or 11, she started to teach me some basic spells. At 13, I could knock out mortals with a flick of my wrist." I explained, not losing the accent for even one second.

"Oh. Okay then." He said. "How long will she be out cold?"

"As long as I desire. The spell's effect can be taken away with a single thought of the person who cast it." I replied.

"Okay then."

"In all truth," I started, "I had no idea it would work on a full-blood goddess."

He looked at me, frowning. "Really?" Then I gave him a look, as he had said it with a British accent. He cleared his throat and repeated the question. "Really?"

"Yes, Apollo. Now, we must get to Uncle Zeus before midnight strikes." I reminded him, then he nodded in agreement. We looked ahead, and we saw Zeus' temple a few yards ahead of us, the lightning-bolt designs shining in its 30-feet glory. Its designs were much similar to that of his cabin at Camp Half-Blood, and it amused me that he would also like his temple to be the biggest of them all. Huh. Guess that was one thing about my dear uncle that wouldn't change. As we were by the door, I allowed my cousin to lead the way, as it would be better if he approached first. Soon, we were inside his temple, and we were greeted by the sky god in his dark blue bathrobe rather grumpily. We would have laughed at his appearance if the matter we came for wasn't so serious.

He blinked when he saw us. "Apollo? Carter? What are you doing here at this ungodly hour?"

"Father, we have come to tell you the latest update on Typhon's progress towards New York." Apollo explained.

"Well, this better be important." Zeus grumbled.

"Yes, it is. I and my cousin have seen a vision wherein Typhon was shown battling you Olympians, along with the minor deities, at around 1 o'clock on the morrow." I spoke. His eyebrows quirked up. But it wasn't because of the news, it was because of the accent in my voice.

"Carter, why are you-" He started to say, but he apparently remembered something. "Ah, yes. Your bloodline."

I nodded. "Lord Zeus, we must alert the entirety of this divine city about Typhon's arrival."

He stroked his beard. "But, wait, I do not quite comprehend how this could possibly happen. Athena herself made those calculations."

"Then perhaps she was mistaken. With all due respect, my lord Zeus, may I remind you that no one in this damn world is perfect, not even your number one strategist." I countered.

His eyes flared, and the air suddenly smelled of ozone. I was afraid I had gone too far with the countering, especially since Athena was after all his favorite daughter, however Zeus said, "You do have a point. But I warn you, _never _say that in front of her. Or you will face her wrath."

I clenched my jaw to suppress a smile. Apollo had his head down, but I could see him smiling in the corner of my eye. He cleared his throat, then looked up in all seriousness. I would have laughed out loud at that, if it were not for Zeus's stern look at us. Anyway, Zeus agreed that we announce about this news, and we went out of the temple.

Zeus's clothes melted into his typical dark blue pinstripe suit. His back was turned, so I let a smile find its way on my face. But when he turned to ask us something, I turned all serious and stuff. So did Apollo. "How in the world will we announce this news about Typhon?"

"This." I said, then noticed my accent had gone. I took a deep breath, then focused all my concentration and willpower on summoning a conch horn. Good thing there was a fountain nearby, it helped. Three seconds later, I was holding a conch horn, then handed it over to my uncle. I stumbled forward a bit, because the summoning of the horn was a little tiring, but Apollo caught my good arm and steadied me. I mumbled thanks to him then Zeus took the horn. He nodded in thanks, then I was going to say something about the horn, but he already blew it. No sound was heard, to the confusion of father and son. They both looked at me with big question marks on their faces.

"Why doesn't this work?" Zeus demanded.

"Er, Uncle, for some reason, sometimes the sound only comes out after-" _HOOOOOOOOOOONK! _We cringed, the conch horn's sound was so loud. "-After a few seconds."

Soon, we noticed lights coming on. It was from the minor gods' houses. Yes, the minor gods have houses rather than temples. Anywho, Zeus then yelled that everyone be gathered round in front of him right now, and soon exactly that happened. I'd taken away the sleeping spell's effect on Artemis, so she also showed up. After everyone was gathered and had settled down to listen to what the king of the gods had to say, he let me and Apollo do the honors, and soon everyone knew of Typhon's arrival.

"Now, it may be only, like, 11:00, but we have to get ready." Apollo said, then looked at his father. "Right, Dad?"

Zeus nodded, then ordered everyone to prepare themselves for the assault of Typhon. Everyone scrambled around, then Zeus also told us to go and prepare ourselves. We bowed to him, then went off. Artemis was waiting for me and her brother to come, and so we found her as we were walking. We went first to the sun god's temple, as he went to get his weapons consisting of a golden bow with a quiver of flaming arrows, and after that we followed the moon goddess to her temple, getting her own weapons, which was basically identical to her brother, except that it was silver in color. I flexed my hand, and made sure the two rings were there. I grinned suddenly when the rings gleamed in the bright light of the moon. Moonwave and Blue Bolt. I glanced at my left wrist, and although the gold bracelet was quite covered in the cast of my left arm, I smiled. I thought about my bow and quiver of arrows, effectively summoning them. I smiled at this, but my face fell when I remembered that I wouldn't be notching silver arrows anytime soon, for you need two hands for archery, and my left arm was most definitely not going to be healed anytime soon before the battle. I sighed. Then I groaned when I realized just now that I wouldn't be able to use my freaking shield either. Great. My left arm was still pretty painful, and yet I had to fight the immortal father of all monsters with only an offensive weapon.

"You'll be riding in someone's chariot, cuz." Apollo said, obviously having read my thoughts. "You'll most definitely be protected, don't worry."

I looked up. "Yeah. Right. What if Typhon smashes the chariot I'm riding in? Then I'm dead."

I felt someone smack me on the head. HARD. I flinched, then stood up from my seat and turned around to look back to see who the Hades did that. A second before I saw that certain immortal, I heard Apollo chuckle and mutter, "This is going to be one hell of a discussion."

I was confused with what he said at first, but at the second I laid my eyes on the person who just smacked my head, I felt my face grow hot with anger. And not that I'm saying I'm mad at her, but with what she did. I looked at her with disbelief. "Artemis. Why'd you have to do that?"

"Because you were talking like you were gonna die!" She retorted, her voice growing louder with each word. But was it just me, or did I hear her voice tremble a bit at the end despite her angry tone?

"Well it's true! If Typhon smashes the chariot I'm in, then I'll most certainly be dead. Sure, the god who owns that chariot would live, of course, seeing as they would be immortal and all, but I'm not. I'm just a freaking demigod now."

"Because of your own decision!" She shouted at me. Woah. Shocker. That's the first time she _ever _shouted at me for anything. "You wanted to give your immortality for your. . ." She paused, seeming like she was trying to recollect her nerves, but I knew she was actually trying not to let her emotions take over. "For your sister!"

"So? She's my best friend too, and you know it!" I answered back with equal loudness.

"Yes, I do know that. But you could have thought that you still had that damn necklace of invincibility from your father!" She screamed at me. For the first time in my sort-of immortal life, my temper flared with her words. But that sentence wasn't enough for her. "Which, by the way, was my idea! I just suggested it to Uncle Poseidon so I wouldn't seem so protective to you and because he was having trouble thinking of what to give you for your birthday!" Her voice's trembling was worse than it previously was a minute ago.

I made sure my face showed no change in emotion, but inside my mind was yelling at me to go apologize to the goddess I'd been best friends with since I became immortal. "Well maybe you don't have to be so protective of me!" Her eyebrows knit together at that, obviously confused. "Because maybe I'll die sometime in this freaking war one way or another!" I yelled, finishing my statement.

"How can you say that?" She asked, her voice softer than before, and was a bit trembling.

"I've seen it." Apollo looked confused, showing his cluelessness about this. "Now if you excuse me, I'm going to prepare myself for this war with Typhon. . ." I turned, and after I took a few steps, I turned my head to the right and said, "And my death."

**Apollo's POV (I know it's short, but it's essential for the story..)  
**

"And my death." She finished, then walked away.

I felt my twin lose her emotional control, and I rushed over when her knees buckled. I pulled her into a comforting hug, then she rested her head on my chest, and I could tell she was still trying to keep from crying.

"Why. . .Why did she have to talk like that?" She softly asked, her voice trembling. One could definitely say that if she wasn't crying now, she had to be pretty damn close.

"Because there _is _a possibility that it would happen, Arty." I gently said.

"No!" She said. "She _won't _die. I've almost lost her once before, and I'm not going to let it happen again."

I rocked us slowly, back and forth. "I know, I know. But no one can mess with anyone's destinies, right? Gotta let the Fates do their thing."

"I'm _not _going to lose her, Apollo. I'm going to do everything in my power to protect my best friend." She said confidently.

I smiled. She could get _so _protective.

"I heard that, brother." She scolded. I smiled, now that was the Artemis I knew. A few moments of silence passed, before she suddenly asked, "Do you think what she said was true? About what she. . .what she saw about her death?" My jaw clenched in anxiety. Awhile ago she'd been fine again, but now her voice was trembling again.

"I don't know, sis. I seriously don't know. If I saw anything I would've told you beforehand."

~~~~~The Courtyard in Olympus, 11:45p.m.~~~~~

**Kelp Head's POV(You guys know who I mean. :D)**

Gods! Why'd I have to be such a kelp head and bicker with Artemis? Ugh. . .Now I'm sure neither she nor Apollo would let me be in their chariot. Damn it. Damn you, Sparrows, for being such a stupid demigod with a head full of kelp. Well, I guess that's why Arty calls me 'Kelp Head', or 'Kelpy' sometimes, when I make boneheaded comments or suggestions. Anyways, Zeus had called everyone again, using the conch horn I summoned for him, then as everyone settled in the courtyard of Olympus, I saw the twins walking towards here. I saw Artemis, and I mentally cursed myself for making her cry again. Damn it. I caught Apollo's eye, and instead of the anger I was expecting, his expression showed. . .sympathy? Shocker much.

Zeus started speaking about some stuff, but his words wouldn't register in my mind. My brain was apparently focused on solving this little 'problem' that me and the moon goddess had. While I was so lost in my train of thoughts, I felt an arm link through mine. The action didn't register in my head at first, seeing as I was still lost in my thoughts, but when I heard a voice say "I'm sorry for what happened earlier", I glanced beside me, and I did a double take when I saw it was Artemis. My eyes widened, and I gulped.

"A- A- Artemis?" I stuttered, still not believing it was really her. She smirked, amused with me. "I. . .I figured you'd be angry at me or something. I mean, I yelled at you."

She removed her arm from mine then raised her eyebrows at me, not losing that smirk of hers for a second. "You really think I wouldn't forgive you for that already?"

I rubbed the back of my neck. "Well. . .yeah."

"Well, either way, I forgive you, okay? I mean, I know you wouldn't have done that if I didn't smack your head."

I smiled. "Well, it was pretty hard, you know."

"Yeah, well, sorry for that. Not only the smack, but also for being. . .hard on you, or whatever you call it."

"Yeah. I forgive you, too." She linked her arm through mine again, and Zeus continued on with his little speech.

~~~~~12:00 a.m.~~~~~

While Zeus was finishing his announcements and all, Apollo came over and completely healed my electrocuted arm. He took off the cast with a snap of his fingers, then I looked at my arm to see that it was almost as good as new. Well, there were still a few cuts and burns here and there because of the bolt's power. But anyway, Apollo explained why he couldn't completely heal my wounds and all, then I thanked him for repairing my arm. Zeus, on the other hand, announced some stuff about our positions and all that, and soon everyone got their weapons by their side with one flick of their hands. I flexed my hand and smiled when I saw the two rings gleam in the bright light of the moon again.

"What are you smiling about?" Artemis muttered next to me, looking up.

I looked at her, and as I was about to explain the reason for my smile, the king of the gods suddenly bellowed, "OLYMPIANS! AN EMERGENCY MEETING IS TO BE HELD AT THE THRONE ROOM RIGHT NOW! THE REST OF YOU GODS AND GODDESSES, GET READY FOR TYPHON!" Everyone mumbled either a "Yes, sir" or "Sure".

Next to me, my best friend groaned. "What does he want?" She grumbled. Ever since that little argument they had at the throne room, the one where Zeus-tried-to-blast-Artemis-but-ended-up-electrocuting-me, she had a bit of a grudge towards him. Especially with the fact that he had even considered using his Master Bolt.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. He's probably just going to talk about some stuff relevant to the battle with Typhon." I said, trying to soothe her. I saw her roll her eyes, but she followed her father's order and walked towards the throne room - without removing her arm from mine.

"Er, Arty? You may want to let me go." I said.

"No, you're going with me." She stated. I was going to protest, but then I held back because I knew her temper could be easily flared up now.

~~~~~Throne Room, 12:20a.m.~~~~~

"Ready as ever, Dad!" I heard someone say, and I realized it was the sun god. I was leaning against a pillar, the shadows covering me. I wondered if the gods save the twin archers knew of my presence in the room.

"Good." I heard Zeus say. _Ugh, _I thought. _This is boring. I wonder why Artemis brought me with her here. _

"Well, that would be because I have to ask you something." The sky god's voice boomed, obviously reading my thoughts. I stepped out of the shadows and looked at him, waiting for the question he was going to ask. "Whose chariot are you going to ride in?"

I felt my eyes widen a little. I had completely forgotten that because of all the distractions. Damn the visions. Damn the arguments. Damn the-

"Sparrows. Don't you DARE say-" Zeus started, but Poseidon cut him off.

"Try and yell at her again, brother, and you will see how painful and annoying it is to have the sea against you." My father said in a steely calm tone.

Apollo cleared his throat and said, "I'd happily let her be on mine, but if my sister wishes to have Carter by her side. . ." He trailed off, looking expectantly at his twin.

Artemis looked up, and it shocked me when I realized she had zoned out. She had never been one to zone out, especially not in Olympian meetings. She looked at Apollo straight in the eyes, silver to blue, and I could tell they were talking telepathically.

Apollo then said, "So..?" His twin nodded. "Okay then." He turned to me, then telepathically said, _You're going with me. Okay?_

Zeus must have heard the conversation, because he said, "Very well! It is settled. Carter will go in Apollo's chariot, so now everyone get ready! When I blow the conch horn, that's the signal!"

~~~~~12:35a.m.~~~~~

While me and Apollo were fixing up his chariot, or should I say his car, I asked him about awhile ago. His face darkened and he stopped what he was doing, as if remembering something unpleasant. He blinked and looked at me, managing a smile on his face. He said it was nothing and I shouldn't bother, but I wasn't convinced. I knew the twins were hiding something. But I kept it to myself. At least, for now. I knew I was going to figure out sooner or later.

But what I didn't know was, I was going to find out what their little secret was at a situation I never expected to happen. A situation that would have me suffering, and change my life for all eternity.

And just when I was brooding over this, something hit me. I was wrong about yesterday. Yesterday was not the day I had to decide between Artemis and Jenine. It was today. Then realization dawned on me that that may be why that "situation" would happen.

I had a feeling it would happen while the battle with Typhon was commencing, and these feelings of mine were most of the time accurate.I had gotten used to these feelings, but this time was a bit different than usual. There was a tingling sensation in my body, as if what was going to happen would play a role in defeating Typhon.

Stupid foresight. You never let me see the good things that would happen in my life.


	18. Sacrifices Have To Be Made

**Me: Okay, guys. We have to make this short.**

**Carter: *huffs* Yeah right.**

**Me: What's your problem?**

**Percy: Maybe it's because you made that stupid T-**

**Annabeth: Hey! Don't spoil, Seaweed Brain!**

**Me: Thank you! Now I have someone to back me up when it comes to that.**

**Carter: *huffs***

**Me: What the heck is your problem?**

**Annabeth: It may be because of what Percy was trying to say, you know.**

**Me: Ugh. Fine. Let's just get on with the story. Oh, and a certain Titan is going to make a comeback in this chapter! And he's going to play a pretty big role! Now, before I get too carried away,-**

**Carter: Read on, folks!**

**Me: That was _my_ line!**

**Carter: That was my revenge for making up that certain event happen this chapter. Hmph. Oh, and just a warning, this chapter is full of fights. . .but I think the author's managed to not make it too gory. Just some serious injuries in- WHAT THE HADES! You've almost ki-**

**Me: *clamps hand over Carter's mouth to stop her from spoiling* Hehe. Now, on with the story people... :D**

Everything happened one after the other. I didn't even get to talk with Artemis anymore. The conch horn blew, signaling us to go to our positions. There were 30 minor deities which were flanking the entire perimeter of Olympus. That group included the god of strength, Heracles. Twenty other gods guarded the halls of Olympus, just in case. Trust me, there are a huge number of gods that aren't part of the 12 majorities. I personally think the number's over a hundred. Apollo muttered that they _were _over a hundred, showing that he heard my thoughts. The rest of the minorities were scattered around Olympus, positioned wherein they could easily swoop in to help fight off Typhon.

Now you're probably wondering why I haven't told you about our positions. Well, as of now, I am riding along with Apollo in his chariot. At first, I was nervous about taking to the air, but with the war and all, Zeus put aside the rivalries between him and Poseidon, so I could fly now. Anyway. My hand flew up to my trident necklace, gripping it tightly I thought I was going to break it. I let it go, then the thought of time pondered on me. As I was about to ask my cousin what time it was, my instincts told me first.

At exactly 1:00 in the morning, a huge monstrous roar filled out ears. We could see a dark shape making its way towards the divine city.

"Typhon." Me and Apollo said at the same time.

He kept his eyes on the said shape, then asked, "Ready, cuz?" He took his bow out and notched an arrow.

"Ready as ever." I replied, following his example. I, too, notched an arrow, then aimed it at the dark shape heading towards Olympus. I wondered how the Hades he could possibly go here. Then I heard the crumbling of rocks, and soon my ears caught the sound of something falling down. Huh. So he got himself to fly or something, and was now walking slowly towards us via the marble walkway from the elevator.

"Unimaginable as it is, cousin, but it's true." Apollo said. I smiled at that.

Soon, weapons were thrown at the father of monsters, most aimed at his throat or mouth. Javelins, daggers, spears, some even threw swords. We could see the figures of chariots slowly ascending to get a better shot at the monster's throat. Typhon swatted away the chariots in front of him, momentarily stopping his march towards here. And though some of the gods managed to get out of the way of Typhon's enormous hand, some were thrown back. Thankfully, Aeolus and the other wind gods controlled the winds so the said gods could regain their balance. Some of the minor gods scattered in the city flew up in their chariots to replace the positions of those who were thrown back from their places.

"It's time." My cousin suddenly spoke, then he shot a flaming arrow at Typhon. I thought it would be impossible to reach the monster itself, given that we were too far from Typhon to shoot arrows. But apparently I was mistaken. The arrow shot straightforward the immortal monster, piercing its throat. A bit of ichor bled from the wound before Typhon pulled out the arrow and roared in anger.

If you're wondering why would Apollo shoot an arrow at Typhon without any word from his father, well it's like this. A moment earlier, in the throne room, I heard that Zeus was to telepathically order his son to shoot a flaming arrow at Typhon, and regardless of where it would hit him, that would be the signal for the 12 Olympians and me to come into battle.

Apollo's chariot flew toward the monster, since he had given the signal already, and out of the corner of my eye I saw the other Olympians following. I saw my father's blue chariot, for one, Zeus as well, and Hades in his black chariot. Funny, how I noticed the Big Three first. Maybe it's because they radiate more power than the others. Anyway, as we were nearing Typhon enough to shoot arrows and other long-range weapons, Zeus blasted the monster with his master bolt. The monster stumbled backwards a bit, then us archers took the chance to shoow a volley of arrows towards Typhon. It was a good trick, actually. Hitting the enemy before he could recover. When he managed to straighten himself up, he roared. A considerably huge number of arrows had implanted themselves on his body. Some were flaming, some gold, but half of the arrows were silver. But then, I could tell which were mine and which were Artemis's. Hers had a silvery glow to them, mine were plain silver and only the arrowheads gleamed in the moonlight.

I notched an arrow, aimed it, and soon it had itself impaled onto Typhon's eye.

Apollo chuckled. "Nice shot, Carter."

I smiled, and pondered a bit on how he sounded much like his son Will when I had shot a Hyperborean in his soft spot. I chuckled softly at the memory. But then, Typhon roared as he swatted away the arrows in his body. Obviously, they were causing him pain, but not enough to make him retreat. In mid-roar, I summoned all the icicles I could from the fountain water, then focused my willpower on throwing them at his throat. I closed my eyes to concentrate, then opened them as I released the icicles from their waiting positions. As expected, Typhon's roar grew louder with the added pain.

_That's my girl. _I heard Poseidon say in my thoughts. I smiled.

The battle raged on, the gods throwing weapons, shooting arrows, or blasting electricity at Typhon, and the monster only acting as if we were pathetic fighters and that we had no chance in defeating him. Poseidon threw his trident at the monster, but he didn't manage to hit Typhon as sharply as he had before. The sea god's weapon only hit Typhon in his chest, and before the monster's hand could ruin the weapon, Poseidon opened his hand and the trident flew back to him. Hades probably had tried to use his power on Typhon, because he took a teeny step backward. I almost laughed at that, because Hades' power had actually worked even for just a bit. He had actually scared the father of all monsters! Anyways. . .

Athena, in the form of a monstrous owl once again, flew around the monster, trying to confuse it. Good trick, I must say, because Zeus managed to make the monster stagger a few steps backward when he struck the monster again with his bolt. A volley of arrows flew towards the monster, but I noticed that the number was less than it was a moment ago. I glanced at the sun god and saw him pale. I looked around for Artemis, and when I couldn't find her, I started to panic. But before I could ask Apollo what was going on, a rough and calloused hand clamped itself on my mouth, not making it possible for me to speak.

"Don't bother looking for her, because your dear friend's with me." His voice boomed. Apollo swiftly turned around, and his eyes widened at whoever was behind me. His face was of pure shock at first, then it turned to anger.

I started to protest, but he hit me on the head hard. Before I passed out from the pain, all I could remember was Apollo yelling "NO!" and us, consisting of me and my abductor, teleporting to some place.

~~~~~Around an hour later~~~~~

I woke up, and groaned when dizziness hit me. My jaw clenched in anxiety and worry when I remembered what happened. Then realization struck me about my abductor. I had heard the voice before. Around 5 years ago, in the winter. I then looked around me, trying to figure out where the heck I was.

Frustrated, I yelled, "HEY YOU STUPID TITAN! SHOW YOURSELF!"

A door opened, revealing a huge man in a beige silk suit. His brutal face, slicked back dark hair, and muscular build. My fists clenched tightly and I was sure I was trembling from fury. "Ah, I see you've awoken."

"Atlas." I growled.

He stepped forward, smiling cruelly. "Not such a warm welcome, is it? Don't the gods teach you any manners? "

"Why should I give you respect, when you're just a stupid jerk who's rooting for the wrong side." I scowled. His eyes flared.

"Watch it, godling. I know you're just a weak half-blood now, thanks to your fatal flaw." He sneered.

"Where's Artemis? I know you took her!" I demanded.

He snapped his fingers, and the door opened again. As the other Titan came into view, I immediately knew it was Krios judging from the ram horns on his head. But he wasn't alone. He was carrying someone by the back straps of their armor. Wait, not just some_one. _There were _two_ people. Oh my gods. Those were-

"Jenine. Artemis." I said, my voice thick. I glared at Atlas. "HOW DARE YOU TAKE THEM!"

"Well it's pretty easy, actually. I knew these two were especially close to you, so it's just basic war strategies. Use someone to control someone. Didn't the petty war god teach you that?"

"He did. But what could you possible want me for?"

"Simple. You're a great asset for the Olympians. Pledge your allegiance to us, and they'll be off without a scratch. But if you refuse to, well," He walked closer to me. "They'll die. Of course, they're both immortal, seeing as you did give yours to this girl over here," Atlas glanced at my sister. "So, obviously, we'll send them to Tartarus, as you did with Lord Kronos. A shame, actually, to have to destroy these lovely ladies. And it will be all your fault. Can you handle that?"

I couldn't control myself anymore. I took out my sword, then charged at him.

"NO! Carter, don't!" I heard Artemis shout at me, but I didn't listen.

He sneered at me and took out his javelin. I struck, but he deflected it easily with his blade. I growled and tried to hit him in the stomach. He parried my strike and aimed for my neck. I ducked in time and struck his feet with the flat of my blade, trying to topple him over, but he was too heavy.

"You think you can pull that off on me, weakling?" He asked.

He grabbed the front of my shirt and pushed me against a wall, trapping me.

"NO!" Voices yelled, and I could tell it was both of them who shouted this time.

I tried to stab him again in the gut, but his hand caught my arm and he threw the sword away. He sneered viciously at me, and I growled at him. Literally. I could tell he saw my trident necklace, because he smiled like he was amused.

He gripped the pendant, and touched it as if he was admiring it. "Gift from your daddy? Need him to protect you every time?" He grinned cruelly and pulled the necklace from my neck, breaking it in two.

I bared my teeth. Even if Poseidon and I still had some issues, I treasured that gift from him. I sneered at the Titan, then put all my strength when I kicked him in the chest. He stumbled a bit backwards, and I fell to the ground with a thud. I groaned. Atlas looked at me with hate. He got up, wiping the dust off his clothes. I picked up my sword a few feet away from me, then stood up, glaring at the Titan of Endurance. His javelin appeared back in his hand.

"Another round, godling?" He casually asked. "You sure you can handle it?"

I was trembling with fury. I was gripping the hilt of the sword so tightly I thought it would crumble to pieces. Frankly, I was surprised I wasn't passing out yet. Being a normal demigod, I should have been bone-tired now with exhaustion. But apparently, the thought of keeping my two best friends safe kept me going.

Atlas scowled at me. "Why don't you put away the whirlpools and have a real fight with me?" I frowned, then I realized there were whirlpools forming on my hands, like an aquatic flame. Doesn't exactly make sense, but it was happening. The silver light surrounding the sword glowed more intensely with my rage. I was sure my eyes were glowing bright green, too. But I didn't care. In fact, I was so focused on hurting Atlas, I forgot to get my shield out.

I charged him again, this time with renewed vigor. "Yah!" I yelled as I swung the sword at him. Surprisingly, he was caught a bit off guard, but he still managed to deflect my blade with his before I could cut his arm. He chuckled, probably amused with my attempt. I glared at him, then thought of something. I raised my left hand and blasted him with water straight in the face. He stumbled back, and when he regained his balance, he roared in anger.

"HOW DARE YOU!" He bellowed.

I replied his sort-of question by charging him and trying to inflict damage on the Titan by striking him with my blade. He dodged in time and swung at me, leaving a cut that ran from my right eyebrow to my jawline. Yes, it did pass through my eye, so it hurt bad. Really bad. So bad that I yelled, "AAGH!"

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw my best friends' faces filled with worry. I clenched my teeth and charged again at Atlas, then tried to stab him. Unfortunately, he still managed to back away from the blade and he threw his javelin at me, since he was too far away to strike me. The javelin impaled itself on my left arm, passing straight through it.

"AAAAGH!" I yelled, glaring daggers at the Titan. My jaw tightened and I grunted as I pulled the bloody knife from my hand. Blood was trickling down my arm, but as they reached the whirlpool in my hand, they disappeared. No, not the blood. The whirlpools themselves. I forced myself not to show the panicked feeling I got, but inside my mind was on full red-alert mode. If the whirlpools were gone, it would mean I was losing power. And I couldn't risk losing my strength now.

"Well, half-blood?" Atlas growled. "Are you finally going to surrender?"

I looked up from my arm, and sneered at him. "Never."

"One of those fight-to-the-death types, I see." He observed. "Well, we'll see about that."

I frowned in confusion, then before I could ask what the Hades he was talking about, another javelin(it surprises me where the heck he gets those weapons from) appeared in his hand and he threw it at me. I jumped back, and the blade implanted itself on the ground a few inches from where I stood. I sneered viciously at the Titan for doing that, and impulsively, I threw my own sword at him, aiming directly for his head. Unfortunately, although he was surprised with my move he still caught the blade with his hand, merely an inch away from grazing his brutally scarred face. He threw Moonwave down angrily, and though pain did not show on his face, I could tell he had gripped the blade a bit too hard. I saw a few drops of blood fall from his hand.

"You'll _pay _for that, godling!" He bellowed.

"Looking forward to it." I replied, which I know wasn't so much of a smart answer, but I needed his reaction for it.

Sure enough, his eyes flared with absolute rage and he charged at me. I got Blue Bolt out quickly, and when he was almost a feet away from me, I blasted him with lightning. He yelled in pain as he was thrown back a few feet. He fell onto his back, and he roared in anger. He got up, and I almost laughed at his appearance. Several strands of his hair had stood up after the blast. He bared his teeth at me.

"Care for another blast, Atlas?" I sneered.

"If you dare-" He started, but since I couldn't control myself, I blasted him again. Or at least, he was what I was aiming for. He jumped sidewards and the blast directed to the wall, and the room shook a bit with the impact. Then, my ADHD brain suddenly pondered upon a realization that dawned on me just now. Artemis was a goddess, why couldn't she use her powers to help me fight Atlas? I risked a glance at her, then I found that her hands, along with Jenine's, were bound with handcuffs. And knowing those cruel, crafty Titans, they'd enchant the handcuffs so they would prevent immortals and half-bloods from using their powers.

Too focused on my thoughts, I didn't notice Atlas nearing me. I heard both Artemis and Jenine shout a warning, but Atlas had grabbed me by the front of my shirt again. But this time, he didn't push me to a wall.

He bared his teeth at me. "You defied me. But nevertheless, I should not waste my time." I tried to stab him with the bolt, but he caught the bolt in time and threw it somewhere in the room. "Think you can still blast me with that stupid replica of Zeus' bolt?"

"Yes, considering your big ego is blinding you." I growled. Another one of my impulsive, not-so-smart comments. His eyes glowed with hate, then he threw me across the room, to the wall. I grunted, then I landed to the floor with a loud _THUD. _

"Atlas, I swear when I break free from this damn chains I will kill you!" Artemis screamed from her side of the room. Her eyes were, too, glowing dangerously bright with hatred.

The Titan looked at Arty, then he sneered at her. I felt Moonwave- in ring form, of course -on my finger again, so I took it out as quietly as I could. Then I stood up, grunting because of my left arm and cheek. Atlas noticed my movements and glared daggers at me. I sneered at him, daring the Titan to come and fight me.

"Another battle is what you want, weakling?" He scowled. "Then that's asking for certain death, you stupid half-blood. Alright, I'll fight you."

I took a step closer, and soon I realized the whirlpools were forming on my arms again. I grinned internally. I made the sword go in circles and flexed my hand, then for the third time today, I charged the Titan. But unfortunately, he had been expecting it. Three seconds before I could stab him with my sword, he turned sidewards and I ran past him, but I forced myself to stop running before I got too far. As I turned around, Atlas swung his javelin at me, and it left a longish deep-looking gash on my right shoulder.

"No!" I heard Jenine yell.

I felt the blood trickling down my cheek. I glared at Atlas. He sneered at me.

Then Krios spoke. "Atlas," He looked at the Titan of the South. "May I remind you that we need that girl alive. At least, until you get that proposition over with. Which I suggest you do _right now!" _

"Fine." He huffed, then looked back at me with scorn. He picked me up by the front of my shirt for the third time, then nodded at Krios as if he was signaling him to do something. A cruel smile appeared on the other Titan's face, and I had a gut feeling about what could happen. And it wasn't a pleasant thought.

Krios snapped his fingers, and a demigod came in the room. I could've sworn my eyes were blazing with anger now because of what I saw. It was the Korlban twin who hurt my sister. I knew it. He had the same intense look in his eyes as his father Ares, and I glared at him. He smirked, but I'd seen the same on on Ares's face plenty of times, like he was only covering up his nervousness.

"Janiel Korlban." I sneered. He looked at me with steely blue eyes in response, then he got out a knife and pointed it at my sister's neck. "No. . ." I whispered, not believing it. Krios did the same with Artemis.

"Godling," Atlas started, and I turned to him. "So you see, like I said earlier, we have them as hostages to control you. You see, I knew you'd never agree to my first deal a moment ago, so I had a. . .what do you call it nowadays? 'Plan B', is it?" He glanced at Janiel, and the traitorous demigod nodded. "Yes. I had a Plan B. This is my new proposition to you. Since I know you'll never join us, we'll let you go."

"Then why not now?" I growled. His eyes flared and he slapped my face. Right where my wound was. I grunted in pain.

"NO!" Artemis screeched. "Curse you, Atlas!"

"Silence!" Krios ordered, then looked at me. "Tell you little friend here to shut her mouth or I swear I will slit her throat!" He threatened, putting the blade on her neck now.

"NO!" I yelled, then winced because of the wound. "Damn it, don't dare touch her!"

Krios smirked then said, "Thought so."

"Now, back to my little proposition. And you better not make anymore interruptions, nor your two friends over there, or I won't give you any chance to say goodbye to you precious family before you're sent to Tartarus!" He boomed in my face. "Now. We'll set you free, but you have to choose who of them are you going to take with you. And whoever you abandon here with us will be made to choose between joining us, or facing eternal torment. I leave it to your imagination on what specific torture they'd go into."

I felt my face lose its color. _This _was how I was supposed to choose between them? What the Hades? I glanced at them, and their faces were pale as well. They were probably thinking I'd choose the other. Of course, if Athena were here, she'd tell me to choose my sister, because as soon as they'd make the mistake of taking off her handcuffs, she could fight her way out of there or more easily, just teleport to Olympus. But Athena wasn't here. And I knew even Atlas and Krios weren't stupid enough to make that mistake. I looked back at Atlas, his facial expression demanding an answer.

"I'd rather die than have to choose between them." I growled. His face paled a bit and his eyes narrowed at my response. I could tell he didn't expect that kind of answer. He actually expected me to choose.

"I _won't_ accept that kind of answer, SPARROWS!" His voice kept getting louder with each word. "CHOOSE!"

I spit at his face. He glared at me, then wiped the spit off his face. He got his javelin out and swung it at me, earning a yell of protest from my best friends, but I caught the blade with my right hand, effectively preventing it from having sliced my stomach. But now I realized the pain Atlas felt when he caught my sword. Drops of blood continuously fell on the floor. I was surprised with my endurance. With four serious- not to mention _bleeding_- injuries, I should have blacked out by now.

Atlas bared his teeth at me and withdrew his javelin. He threw me down, and I landed a few feet in front of him. I clenched my teeth and groaned in pain. Artemis and Jenine both looked at me with worry on their faces as I glanced at them. I tried to manage a smile, but ended up wincing because the pain of my scarred cheek. I got up, got my sword ready, and waited for his move.

"Finally tired of doing the first move, half-blood?" He asked.

I didn't answer, except with a finger gesture saying come-and-get-me. He smirked, seeming amused, then did so. He charged me, and I sidestepped at the last minute, trying to see if the 'Minotaur trick' would work on him. And it did, actually. Anyways, as he was going past me, I swung the sword and grazed his arm. He stopped in his tracks and roared in anger. He turned towards me, then tried to hit me in the gut. Thank the gods, I managed to deflect his blade. But unfortunately, he was too strong for me, and my arm gave way for his blade to strike me. He did attempt to strike me in the gut, but I jumped backward and sliced at him, successfully making his previous wound worse. I chuckled when I realized I hit that spot. The Titan just glared at me more.

"Oh. Sorry, Atlas." I said sarcastically. "Didn't realize I hit your wound that I inflicted- WOAH!" I suddenly yelled, because he swung his javelin straight for my face, cutting it in half if I hadn't parried his strike. I let out a breath and scowled at him. Then I kicked him back with all my force. He only stumbled a few steps backward, then balanced himself to hit me again. We fought for awhile, until I managed to thrust my sword to his arm, passing straight through his elbow. The Titan roared in agony. He fell to his knees, clutching said elbow. I summoned all the magical power from within me and cast a sleeping spell on Atlas. I swiftly turned my head to the left, where I expected to have to go and fight Krios and the demigod. But apparently, they had fled when they figured that the three of us would get free anyway. I raced to my two best friends and slashed through their chains with all my strength. They shook the handcuffs off and stood up, still flexing their hands.

When done, Artemis said, "Come on, let's go."

I shook my head, much to their confusion. "No. You guys go."

"What?" Jenine shrieked. "No way in Hades! We won't leave you, you've already hurt yourself enough just to save us."

"The half-blood has a point, Carter. Come on, let's go. Before Atlas wakes up." Artemis agreed. Wow, it was the first time I actually heard them agree on something.

"No. He'll be coming after _me, _not you guys. He knows I'm a liability to Olympus, and I know that he'll do anything to get me on their side." I reasoned, but I knew I was going to have to push them harder if I was to make them leave. And so, I thought of a good excuse. "Go. NOW. The spell lasts according to the victim's power, and he's definitely not as weak as a mortal. In the Titan's case, the spell will only last for five minutes at the most. Now GO!"

They both looked hesitant, and was about to protest and argue with me at the same time, but I said, "Artemis, they need you to defeat Typhon. Jenine, they need you to lead them in the battle to win against Kronos' army. GO!" With that, they looked at each other and I sensed an understanding pass between them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Atlas moving, and I knew in a few seconds he'd be awake and up on his feet. The two girls looked at me, reluctantly nodded, then teleported out of here.

As I turned, Atlas was already on his feet, one hand holding his head while he shook the dizziness out of his mind. When we locked eyes, he sneered, then charged at me. I caught his strike, and soon we were fighting with all our strength - or in my case, what was _left _of my strength. We sparred for what seemed like an hour, then he managed to leave a long and deep cut on my left leg, and I yelled in pain. When I struck him with the same amount of force he exerted on me, it made us stumble a bit backwards. It even made me drop my sword. I shook my head to clear out the dizziness, then took out Blue Bolt.

Once again, we charged, weapons in hand. Lightning bolt in mine, javelin in his. We raised both our weapons as if to stab our opponent. We met halfway. Loud groans were heard from the Titan in front of me as my bolt stabbed him in his left chest.

I felt a triumphant grin find its way on my face. "Got you, Atlas. I defeated you."

He scowled. "You just got lucky, half-blood. You better watch your back, or you'll find yourself in Tartarus."

"Why do I have the feeling that that will _never _happen?" I grunted.

He sneered at me one last time, then teleported to some place. I groaned loudly in pain, then crumpled to my knees. Oh, did I forget to mention that Atlas had stabbed me in the stomach with his javelin? Well, now you know.

I grabbed the hilt of the blade and pulled it out like I'd have done with a Band-Aid. Fast and speedy. But unfortunately, that caused me to yell in pain. It hurt so much, and the blood wouldn't stop pouring out. I started coughing, and as I looked at the floor, I realized I had been coughing blood. I grunted in pain, and because I knew that if I was coughing out blood, that meant I was near to death. I couldn't let that happen. I should at least say farewell to the world. Then strangely, I sensed the sea from somewhere near me. I listened closely, keeping my mouth shut. Sure enough, my ears caught the sound of the waves of the ocean.

Turns out, Atlas wasn't smart enough to make sure that our "prison", or whatever you'd call this, was far from any bodies of water. I guess that was one of the reason I managed to fight a Titan for so long. Anyways, I also noticed that the door where Atlas had entered was open. I struggled to my knees and managed to reach the door, leading out to a balcony. I figured this was an abandoned lighthouse or something, but that didn't make much sense. Nonetheless, Atlas and Krios must have just teleported to get here, seeing as there were no stairs visible.

Anyway, I stumbled forward until I balanced myself by holding tightly to the railing. I groaned because of the wound on my hand. The sea was farther down, an estimated 200-feet dive. I prayed to my father for help, then jumped towards the sea, plunging into darkness and the coolness of the water. Strangely, the water wasn't healing my wounds as much. I ignored it, then whispered to the waves,

"Take me to Camp Half-Blood. . ." My vision clouded and I closed my eyes, trusting my father and his domain.


	19. Faith Will Keep You Going

**Me: Whew! Now that was a bit tiring. Especially with all the school stuff I had. (this is actually true...i've been so busy...sorry for the late update guys!)**

**Carter: Hmph.**

**Percy: Hey, cheer up, sis. You saved Lady Artemis and our sister. You haven't failed.**

**Carter: But who knows? They could have failed in defeating the Titan's army.**

**Annabeth: Think positive, Carter. Have a little faith in us and the gods. Besides, getting sentimental will not help.**

**Percy: She's right, you know.**

**Carter: You're only agreeing because she's your girlfriend.**

**Percy: I am not!**

**Annabeth: What? Then why are you agreeing with me?**

**Carter: Busted.**

**Percy: *turns red and stutters incoherent stuff***

**Me: Well, just read on, folks, while we settle this little issue. Oh, and just a little warning, I myself got a little teary-eyed when I wrote this, so prepare some Kleenex or whatever you have there. Just in case.**

"Carter." I heard a voice call my name. "Carter, wake up."

I opened my eyes slightly, then saw two figures looming over my body. I blinked and shook my head slowly to clear my vision.

"Oh, good." A voice sighed in relief. "You're up."

I tried to prop myself up, but ended up falling back on the sand, coughing out blood again. "Mig. . .Miguel?"

"Yes?" His face appeared above me, his features much like Hades'. His voice was full of concern.

"Where's. . ." I coughed, and I felt my wounds open up and bleed again. Miguel's expression tightened when he noticed it. "Where's the others? I thought you guys would have been fighting off Kronos by now."

"We managed to defeat them." A voice said, and both mine and Miguel's heads turned to the left, where the voice was coming from. It was my brother Michael. "They retreated completely for some reason when they saw Jenine returning. Some even started running."

I managed to smile at that, but I coughed again, and I felt blood trickle down my neck. Both of their faces filled with concern.

"Carter!" A girl's voice shouted somewhere above me, and I could swear to the gods it was my sister Jenine. When she got here, and noticed my once-again-bleeding wounds, she gasped. "Oh gods. . .sis." She knelt down on my left, still not quite registering what she was seeing.

"Got a little carried away with the fighting, didn't I?" I tried to make a joke out of it, but I ended up coughing several times and spitting out blood in the process. A blinding light flashed, and everyone averted their eyes to avoid disintegration. When the light dimmed, Apollo appeared, followed closely by his twin. Artemis rushed over to me, looking very worried. She knelt down on my right, and held my hand. A little too tightly, I might add. I felt the blood flow faster out of my hand. Even if my blood was staining Artemis' hand, she didn't seem to care. I looked at Apollo, his blue eyes shining with deep concern, and tried to give him a small smile. He tried to smile back, but his worried expression easily overruled it.

I coughed out blood again. My two best friends looked more worried than before because of this, and the fact that my wounds wouldn't stop bleeding as well.

"Hey sis, you might want to release Carter's hand. You're making it bleed worse." Apollo suggested, and Arty glared at him but did as he said. Apollo came over as well and checked my wounds. He got more worried, if that was even possible. "Your wounds won't close up. This is bad." His words made Jenine's tears start falling.

"What do you mean it won't close up?" Artemis demanded. "Use your powers, dumbass!" Her tone was angry, but I heard her voice waver at the end. I also felt what she did.

"I already did, sis." His jaw tightened in anxiety as he spoke his next words. "They won't work."

"What do you mean it wouldn't-" Artemis said, starting an argument with Apollo, but I cut her off.

"Would you stop it!" I grunted, then coughed. I looked at Arty. "_Stop it, _Artemis. You know I'm going to die either way." I coughed, and blood came out, trickling down my face, but I didn't care. "You know I'm losing too much blood to survive." I looked at Jenine. "And don't deny that you know this as well."

Both their faces fell. I coughed loudly several times, and the two of them came closer to me, but didn't attempt to hold my hand due to Apollo's warning earlier. "Jenine. . .I'm so sorry for not always being here with you. I know that makes you angry, and I am truly sorry for that." I coughed, but I strained myself to speak. I had to tell them this before I died. "I'm so sorry. . .I hope you forgive me."

Her eyes met mine, the two pairs a matching sea-green. Hers were full of pain and sadness, but I noticed another layer of emotion behind it: forgiveness. "I. . .I forgive you. I always had forgiven you." She said, choking on her tears.

"Thank. . .Thank you." I said, managing a smile. I looked at Arty, who still had her head down. "Artemis. . .Thanks for being so understanding..." I coughed, and I knew that my time was coming soon.

I looked at everyone else, then coughed out, "Thanks for making my immortal life worth living."

Both my best friends broke into tears, then sobbed at the same time, "NO!"

"No...Carter, please..." Artemis sobbed, taking my bloody hand into hers again. "Don't leave me...don't leave us."

"You can't die, Carter. . .please, you _have _to live..." Jenine begged, her tears falling continuously on my left hand. A tear escaped my left eye, trickling down my face.

"Tell my father I'm sorry I was so resentful to him. . .He's a great dad. . ." I wheezed, my breath coming shorter and shorter, and a few more tears escaping my eyes. "I love you both...so much...I'll never forget you..."

I felt my breathing come _really _slow, and darkness overwhelmed me. The last thing I remembered was both of them scream my name, begging for me to not leave them.

**Miguel's POV (a first...well, everything has a first. You'll see from his POV more often in the upcoming chapters)**

"...Thanks for everything..." Those were her last words before she closed her eyes.

"NO! Please, don't leave me!" Both Artemis and Jenine screamed, begging for their best friend to come back. But I knew it was a hopeless cause. She was de- Wait. What was that...

_Thump...thump...thump... _I heard the soft beating of her heart. _Oh my gods_, she's still alive!

I guess everyone had seen the expression on my face, because the looks on their faces were stricken with curiousity.

"She's. . .She's still alive. I can still feel her life aura, but it's very faint." I explained.

"What?" Apollo exclaimed, and he was about to say something else, but suddenly stood still in his position as if someone pushed a pause button on his remote. I could tell he heard her heartbeats as well. His face paled a little, then his eyes made it clear that he knew I had been right. He looked at me. "Holy Zeus."

I smirked. "Told you."

"Well, then if she's alive then," Artemis choked, her tears hadn't slowed down in the least. "Then DO something about it!"

Apollo looked at her with worry in his eyes, but he replied almost miserably, "I. . .I can't, sis. Even _I'm _not sure what to do in this particular situation."

"Wow, first time I actually heard you so unsure about something." Artemis grumbled, and Apollo narrowed his eyes at her.

"Bonus points for using big words." I added, trying to lighten up the situation. Apollo shot me a warning look. I backed off, a bit scared, I'll admit, of what the sun god could do to me.

"What the HADES? Could you guys STOP arguing and just do something!" My half-sister suddenly exclaimed. Her eyes were puffy and red from crying, but they betrayed her anger.

"You know, Apollo, you could call that other medicine guy to help us with this." I suggested.

"You mean Asclepius? My son?" He asked.

"Yeah. And his daughters as well." I added. "I'm sure they could help you bring her back to life."

"Right, right." He agreed, then within seconds, he was gone.

I turned my attention back to my cousin's best friends, and noticed they were still watching her, probably hoping she'd wake up.

"She's not going to wake up unless Apollo and the medicine gods work on her." I finally said after the silence was killing me. I wasn't even thinking of making an attempt to make either of them angry, much less _both _of them, but the two girls glared at me, effectively shutting me up. I knew I was a guy, and that I shouldn't be intimidated so easily, but hey, try to be like that around both of them, and you'll be retreating in less than an hour. Besides, Carter had once told me _never _to underestimate girls, especially goddesses. I didn't listen to her at first, but I eventually learned the hard way. I felt memories flood back to my mind, those that reminded me how much of a great cousin Carter was. Although I won't ever admit it, seeing as my father might blast me to Tartarus, Carter was my favorite family member. She was the only one that had actually been friendly when I showed up in Olympus as an immortal, welcoming me and teaching me the rules of Zeus. And although we were enemies at first, seeing as I was constantly picking on my sister, who happened to be her best friend, we eventually became close friends.

I had been a bit wary with her friendliness to me at first, but soon warmed up to her. I had lessened my stays in the Underworld, convinced that there'd be at least _one _person who didn't treat me like an outcast up here. Besides, my father's wife was. . .well, let's just say I never have, and never _will _get along with her. And that was another factor why she and I got along so well: we both had stepmothers who were so hostile with us. She always helped my mood when it went sour, and I had always been thankful for that. And honestly, although neither of us had noticed sooner, we had been best friends to each other all along.

My train of thought was stopped when 6 bright lights simultaneously flashed before us. When the bright whiteness faded, Apollo and Asclepius appeared, with his daughters Hygieia, Iaso, Aceso, Aglaea, and Panacea. Artemis and Jenine stood up, letting the other immortals take charge. I knew they were both reluctant to leave Carter's side, but they needed to. After a second, Asclepius stood up, his face unreadable.

"What is it? Did you see something?" Apollo asked, getting on his feet as well.

"I believe so, Father." Asclepius replied. "I sense she only has a few minutes left."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw both of Carter's best friends tremble a bit with worry. I clenched my jaw. I understood why they were so affected with what Apollo's son had said. After all, they were _best friends_ with her, for crying out loud. I wish Asclepius had said it in private or something, he should know that Carter's near-death had broke both of them, we didn't need to say bad news in front of them anymore.

Asclepius seemed to have noticed the two girls behind him, then shot them an apologetic look. Then a telepathic conversation- no, scratch that, I meant conference -with his father and his daughters passed, then Apollo looked at me with intense eyes.

_We're going to take her to Olympus. Help us get her there. _He spoke in my mind.

I nodded, then soon we had gone to Olympus with my cousin's unconscious body.

**No One's POV (A/N:it's third-person, obviously, but after Miguel's reaction on Carter's near-death and all, I decided that in this part, you'll see the reaction of four other immortals on Carter's almost death.)**

After Artemis, Jenine, Miguel, Apollo, Asclepius, and his daughters had teleported to Olympus in order to heal Carter, Zeus found out immediately. He demanded to know how the Hades did Carter suddenly show up in Olympus with serious injury. Artemis had taken control of her tears now, so she told the whole thing about Atlas kidnapping her(again) and Jenine, then along with Carter who had also been taken to be forced upon a choice. Poseidon appeared next to his brother, knowing about his daughter, then listened in on Artemis' story. Though she had started off with her usual determined tone of voice, one one point of her story she had broken down again, then Miguel filled in the rest of the story. Apollo, Asclepius, and his five daughters teleported themselves and Carter to somewhere, probably to treat her injuries.

When the story was finished and the others were gone, Carter's best friends were still crying, but the tears had slowed. Zeus looked stunned with his niece's actions, especially since the impact on his daughter Artemis was pretty heavy, seeing as she had suddenly broken down in the middle of the story, when she would usually just hold it in and let it go later when no one was around to witness. But apparently, her best friend's sacrifice definitely affected her so much. It stunned Zeus so much, that even the king of the gods himself was starting to feel his emotions creep up slowly to his throat. He wasn't anywhere near crying- no, that would _never _happen -he just realized how much Carter had changed not only his daughter Artemis, but also Olympus. Everything had seemed to have a more friendly atmosphere whenever she was around, like she was the female version of Apollo. But now, with her almost dead and all, it seemed like it would make a much bigger impact on the divine city itself than he expected.

Poseidon, on the other hand, had a mixed expression on his face. His sea-green eyes were filled with pride, but his facial expression made it clear that he was concerned about his daughter. He knew this would happen. He _knew _that Carter's decision to give Jenine her immortality would have its consequences, and here it was. Carter, his favorite daughter, was almost dead, and he knew he couldn't do anything about it. It was all up to the medicine gods now. And even _they _didn't guarantee a sure success in bringing her back. It horrified him that Carter could possibly. . .could possibly _die_. Without even having the assurance that her father _did _care for her, that he _did _love her. The sea god had heard the words she had uttered about him before she died. ."_Tell my father I'm sorry I was so resentful to him. . . .He's a great dad_". Poseidon felt his emotions creep up in his throat, preventing him from speaking without the tremble in his voice. So, he instead did not speak for a moment to compose himself again, just thinking of how much Carter had sacrificed not only for her best friends, but also for Olympus, even if it was an indirect help.

Her sister had sacrificed so much. So, _so _much for her and the moon goddess that Carter herself had gotten so badly injured that even Apollo wasn't sure how to get her back. She resented herself for being so jealous of her other best friend, when she had always known that the two goddesses had always been more closer to each other, given that they'd been friends for more than two centuries. She started to sob at this point, thinking that she was only a burden to Carter, making life harder for her when she knew Zeus was constantly pressuring her with unreasonable things. She knew Carter had a hard time giving both her and Artemis the undivided attention she knew they both expected from her, and that had only made her cry even harder at the thought that her best friend was pushing herself so hard even if she knew she couldn't possibly do it. She only wished Carter would forgive her for being so hard on her, because now she understood how hard it was for her. Jenine felt an arm wrap around her, wrapping her in a comforting, brotherly hug. Miguel then whispered words of comfort into her ear, trying hard to soothe the pain. But the younger Brewer wasn't listening to him, she was still thinking of ways of how to make it up to Carter when she woke up. _If _she woke up.

The moon goddess was struggling so hard to hold back her tears, but she failed. Though frankly, she didn't care that much at all. She didn't care if she was crying with several people to witness it. She was just so affected with her best friend's actions, her sacrifice, that she couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. She knew she shouldn't have let her go as easily like that to fight Atlas alone. She cried harder at this thought, regretting the choice she made. She hated Carter for being so protective, for being so loyal. . .But at the same time, that was exactly what intrigued Artemis with the goddess of friendships. She knew there was something else to her, that she wasn't just another run-of-the-mill goddess or something. And that little conversation they had in Olympus right after Carter had been turned immortal had blossomed into a beautiful friendship between them, and she couldn't ask for more. They were always there for each other, no matter what. She was actually the only one who understood her attraction toward Orion back in the day, and had even attempted to stop Artemis from falling into her brother's trap. She had always been by the hunter's side, and vice-versa. It killed Artemis to think of how Carter could possibly survive. But she knew she had to have at least a little faith. Even if she knew it was almost impossible. She shook her head of the thoughts, trying to think more positively, but they just haunted her more.

Poseidon then walked over to Artemis and laid a hand on her shoulder, and it was very much. . .fatherly, in a way. Artemis felt a huge wave of guilt wash over her, then crumbled completely. The sea god looked up to see if Zeus was still here, but he wasn't. He was probably checking on his niece's condition. And so, he put a comforting arm around the moon goddess, and Artemis unexpectedly turned to his chest, damping the front of his shirt immediately with her tears.

"Uncle," She choked out.

"Shhh," The Earthshaker shushed. "It's fine, okay? It's not your fault."

"How could it not be my fault? I let her go that easily." She reasoned, looking up at her uncle. She looked more composed now, somehow.

"It was her own decision, Artemis. She chose to sacrifice herself to save you and her sister. Not only that, but I do feel that she knew that if she saved the two of you, it would help Olympus win against the enemy." He gently said.

"But if I had fought with her-" Her best friend's father cut her off.

"Yes, you could have defeated Atlas much more easily, but do you think you would have survived that 200-foot dive to the ocean?" Poseidon countered. "She herself was hurt slightly when she hit the water. And that was because I was using up my power in fighting Typhon, so I wasn't able to attend to her. What more if she had brought you along to the water? Do you think I would have been able to cushion your fall on the water?"

Artemis looked down and seemed to be in deep thought.

"Artemis, she did this because she loves you, okay? And if you're thinking that she has not forgiven you for reason only the two of you would know, well. . .didn't she already tell you earlier that she forgave you for everything?" The sea god questioned.

The moon goddess didn't speak, but nodded her head.

"Well, do you love your best friend as well?" He asked further.

"Yes." She softly said. The huntress looked up at her uncle.

"Then have faith in her. Have faith that she _will _come back." Poseidon urged. "It won't help her condition if you keep thinking like that. Besides, I would think she won't like it if you blame yourself for her injuries. Don't beat yourself up too much, Artemis. It does no good to either of you. To any of us."

Artemis seemed to think about this, then nodded to her uncle. She then thought of checking on her best friend's condition.

"Go on, Artemis," Poseidon suddenly said. Guess he had heard her thoughts. "She'd appreciate that." He then released her from his fatherly hug.

The goddess smiled- for the first time that day, actually -at the sea god, then stood up and said, "Thank you, Uncle" before leaving to check on the aforementioned Carter Sparrows.

The Earthshaker stood up as well, then thought that he should thank Artemis and his daughter Jenine for always being there for Carter when he didn't seem to care for her at all. As he was pondering on this, he noticed Miguel standing a couple of feet to his left, a ghost of a smile on his face while his eyes were locked on the horizon.

"What are you smiling about, Miguel?" He curiously asked, startling the younger god.

"Oh, uh. ." Miguel collected his nerves before speaking again. "I just felt Carter's life aura become stronger, and when Jenine found out she practically sprinted to Apollo's temple. Guess she figured that would be where they'd take her."

"Oh, I see." The sea god said. "Well, thank you for comforting my daughter. You've proven yourself worthy of my trust. After all, you are my stepson. Technically." Poseidon had a smug smile on his face, then headed towards the sun god's temple, with Miguel following closely behind him.

**A/N: Okay. Since I haven't updated in so long... I'm gonna end it here, just for a little cliffhanger. *Evil laugh* Anyways, sorry if it's a little angsty and stuff, but somehow the story has a mind of its own. I just get the ideas as I write. And I apologize again if any parts in this chapter seem lovey-dovey or something, but my mood as I wrote this was still hung up on something else. Sorry. Haha...anyways, watch for the next chapter! :D**


	20. Miracles Can Happen

**Sorry for the insanely late update, but things had gone crazy with school and all, so...here! :D Oh, and tell me if you still want that little story with Annabeth, Carter, Percy, and the author. :)**

**No One's POV**

Miguel and Poseidon arrived at Apollo's temple, where their previous company met them. Carter's best friends still looked undoubtedly worried sick about the daughter of Poseidon's wellbeing. Even the king of the gods was there, wanting to know about his niece's condition. But of course, one reason he was there was because he wanted to see if his strongest ally(in the minor gods, anyway) was fine or not. Miguel was less worried now, as he felt his cousin's life aura get stronger- slowly, but steadily. Poseidon was still worried, but a bit convinced that his daughter would make it, even if it would possibly take a few days- a week, at most- for her to gain consciousness.

So when Apollo announced that Carter was _indeed _coming back but would take a few days for her to wake up, it didn't surprise the three aforementioned gods. Of course, Artemis and Jenine half-yelled at Apollo and Asclepius, demanding to know what could possibly be the reason why Carter wouldn't wake up immediately. Apollo tried hard to explain, but failed for some reason, and Asclepius tried to swoop in and save his father from embarrassment, but he failed as well.

Well, like father, like son.

Anyway, since the two medicine gods failed to give the demands of Carter's best friends, aforementioned girls started yelling angrily at father and son, saying that they didn't do everything in their power which is why their best friend wouldn't wake up immediately. After a few minutes of the loud rambling and ranting of the two girls, Zeus had had enough and his voice boomed,

"ENOUGH!" His voice echoed throughout the temple, and it wouldn't surprise them if it was heard outside the confines of the place. "DO YOU THINK ARGUING IS GOING TO HELP HER CONDITION? SERIOUSLY! DO YOU THINK, WHEN SHE WAKES UP, THAT CARTER'S GOING TO BE HAPPY WHEN SHE FINDS OUT THAT YOU WERE YELLING AT THE TWO OF THEM ABOUT HER? HMM?"

Artemis and Jenine went silent. Silver and sea-green eyes were glued to the floor, both pairs filled with shame. Zeus, in all his royalty, took a few deep breaths and calmed himself. Poseidon, on the other hand, had an amused smirk on his face. He was amused with the way his brother had reacted. Yes, he did it because peace was needed in the atmosphere, but he would _never _have said those things he just said a moment ago if he hadn't been truly concerned with what his niece might feel about their bickering. The sea god didn't even seem to care that his brother- his _bitterest _rival at that -had just reprimanded his own daughter. The Earthshaker himself was going to do it himself anyway. The sky god just beat him to it.

Back to the story and out of Poseidon's head. When it was evident that Carter would _not _be gaining consciousness anytime soon other than a few days, Zeus ordered everyone in the room except the 7 medicine deities to go back to preparing for the war. Artemis and Jenine protested yet _again, _even after the sky god's scolding awhile ago, and Zeus spoke to them in a steely calm tone,

"If you really cared for Carter, then you would care for what she would feel. And if that is so, then fight for her honor. You _know _ who she'll blame if she finds out you didn't fight in the war, especially if this causes our downfall, which I of course don't want to happen, but still."

Carter's two best friends looked a bit shocked with Zeus' statement, but soon silver and sea-green orbs filled with determination. They were determined to get revenge on those who had caused their best friend's near-death. Even if it was indirect since that certain Titan wouldn't be able to show up and fight anymore, they still wanted to fight mercilessly against the enemy for Carter's honor.

Zeus left the temple, obviously for the sole reason of getting himself and everybody ready for the enemy's next assault(though that leaves everyone, maybe even Athena, in the dark because if they had already managed to defeat Typhon before he even got a mile within the throne room, then what was left to anticipate? But then again, there was still the teeny possibility of Kronos coming back to life and such...so best to be prepared.)

**Miguel's POV (as promised in the previous chapter, another round of the god of darkness' point of view.)**

When I got into Apollo's temple, I calmed down. Not only because of the whole theme of the sun god's home, seeing as it looked cheery and sunny everywhere I looked(and even if I _do _hate those kind of stuff, they just happened to calm me down at the moment), another factor was that I felt my cousin's life aura get stronger. It may not be in a quick progression, I'll admit it was freakishly slow, but at least it was strengthening surely. She was breathing steadily now. Apollo told me that Carter would most likely wake up in a few days, but she'd be sore and all from the fighting and her wounds. Which, by the way, had opened up _again. _Good thing Apollo, Asclespius, and his daughters had treated those wounds, and now those were healing slowly.

"Well," Poseidon spoke up, breaking the tension in the room. "I'm going to get ready." He walked over to his daughter's side and kissed her forehead. He turned to the rest of us. "And the rest of you," He started, "should go and get ready as well. Zeus won't exactly be patient enough to wait for you when he blows the horn." He smiled at us like we were sharing an inside joke, then Apollo and Asclepius stifled laughs from their side of the room. Poseidon grinned then left the temple of the sun god.

Apollo glanced at every one of us, then said, "Well, Uncle P's right. I'm going to go get ready. And you guys. . .well you just follow suit, 'kay?" The rest of us just nodded.

"And Miguel," He stopped to whisper as he passed me. "make sure those two are in good condition before they go fight."

"With pleasure." I replied. Apollo smiled gratefully at me and continued to go wherever it is that he goes to in order to get ready. I looked at the aforementioned best friends of Carter, they looked like a cross between worry and determination.

"Hey," I said as I neared the two girls. The two looked questioningly at me. "We should get going. Zeus is not that patient."

"I don't care." Artemis spoke up, her voice cracking at the end. "Frankly, I don't care if he yells at me again for staying here. I just. Don't. Care."

"But-"

"No! Save it, Miguel. You know in yourself that you want to stay, too." Artemis said, gazing intensely at me. It was true, I wanted to stay here, beside my cousin. But I couldn't go against Zeus's orders. . . "So just let me be. Go and polish your sword or something if you really have the heart to battle monsters with her fighting for her own life right now."

I looked at my sister, silently asking if she really had the guts to stay here with her best friend's _other _best friend. She rolled her eyes at me, understanding the question, but I didn't fail to see the hurt and jealousy in her eyes when I asked her that.

"I'll stay, Miguel. Besides, I think I won't be able to fight well with me thinking about how she is every now and then. I 'd get distracted, then I'd just get hurt." Jenine spoke.

"Right." I said, nodding. "Well, even if I did want to stay and wait for her to wake up, I can't. Ryan would probably yell at me if I didn't go to camp and help fight off the last army. So. . .just, watch Carter, okay? And don't you _dare_ fight each other."

As I said the last part of my sentence, Artemis and Jenine raised an eyebrow. I could tell they were both about to protest, but Artemis beat my sister to it. "And who are you to tell us what to do?"

"I'm no one." I replied nonchalantly. "But _she _is someone who would blame herself if she finds out that you two were fighting. And you both know it."

Both girls deflated at the truth in my statement, and gazed at the ground. I smiled, then left to go back to camp and fight off the remnants of Kronos' army.

**No One's POV**

Miguel, as promised, headed back to camp and helped fight off the remaining monsters from Kronos' army. Ryan raised an eyebrow at the other immortal as he emerged from the shadows, but didn't bother reprimanding him about it. After all, if he wasn't much needed for the last stand-off, especially since Jenine had gone to Olympus for her best friend's sake, he'd be in the divine city himself as well. Miguel told him and Chiron about Carter's condition, and both visibly relaxed. Even if Carter was still in a coma, or whatever the mortals call it, they were relieved that she had at least shown signs that she was coming back to them.

"Well, now that's settled. . .Let's get back to giving those numerous pep-talks to the kids, shall we?" Chiron spoke up. The two gods nodded in agreement, then went out to keep encouraging the campers. A few minutes later, war brewed by the seashore, leaving casualties in both parties. But eventually, Camp Half-Blood was gaining power over the Titan's army.

About an hour later, just when the campers thought they were going to win the last stand-off and silence Kronos once and for all, a new enemy came. Well, more like a _wave _of new warriors came barreling down the battlefield. They took down several campers and satyrs in the front line, and the rest were suddenly shielded with a black wall of stone that seemingly came out of the earth itself.

"Damn it. Really now? They send reinforcements now? When we have the freaking power over them?" Ryan growled.

"Can't be that lucky to just win that easily, Ry. You know that." Miguel told him, but it was obvious in his tone that he was annoyed with the reinforcements as well.

"Ugh. Well, let's just get this over with, shall we?" The archery god prompted, which earned him a roar of agreement with their army of campers, satyrs, friendly Cyclopes, and several clusters of skeleton warriors, courtesy of Nico and Miguel.

The two sons of Hades lowered the wall of stone, the only barrier separating them from the enemy, and volleys of flaming and poisoned arrows whizzed past the campers. Most of the monsters in sight were killed instantly, disintegrating into nothing but golden monster dust. Several enemy demigods were also struck with arrows, and crumbled to the floor. The war continued, leaving casualties here and there. The enemies wouldn't give up, and neither would the campers, but after fighting for almost half a day, they were beginning to feel exhausted. But they kept slashing and hacking and swinging and shooting, for they knew that if they didn't give up, then Olympus would be saved, and Kronos would be silenced once and for all.

**Meanwhile...up on Olympus...**

The battle with the storm giant raged on, but the other gods were starting to tire out. But then, the immortals pushed through the fight, putting their everything out on the war. Word had spread out about the kidnapping incident with Artemis, Carter, and the demigod. **(A/N: We're in the gods' point of view and all, and they don't exactly give that much respect for demigods. . .so, that's all. Back to the story!) **Then all the gods(save the few who had heard about the incident early on), upon hearing what the minor goddess had done not only for her two dearest friends but also inadvertently help Olympus in the war, they fought with more vigor than ever to take down Typhon and bury him and all his monstrous hide in Tartarus forever.

They just had to hope that their kids down in Camp Half-Blood were doing just as good, hopefully even better, at warding off the forces of the Titans. The gods were slowly, though surely, making Typhon take steps back from the hordes of gods one by one. The Big Three suddenly had a telepathic. . ._conference, _and talked about how to keep the storm giant off Olympus.

_Argh, why can't Typhon just go back to Tartarus already? _Zeus growled.

_Patience, brother. _Poseidon said, though it was clear he was getting annoyed as well. _We'll defeat him sooner or later._

_Why don't we just gather in one spot, preferably right where we could hit Typhon in the most painful spot, then gather all our powers and hit him with one powerful blast? _Hades suggested. His brothers looked at him and frowned. _What? Come on, you guys know he'll go down if all three of us hit him with our best shot. _

_Well, he does have a point. _Poseidon said, then looked at the king of the gods. _What do you think, brother?_

_It's our best chance. _Zeus grumbled. _Fine. Let's go._

The Big Three gathered in a position that would hit Typhon right in the throat, where Poseidon had hit him in the last battle, and started summoning all their powers. It caused them to glow brightly, and the rest of the gods took the hint and backed away, though still continuously sending blasts of power at the giant, which effectively made him stumble after about five hits.

Then, all three elder gods had a silent agreement. They grunted and released their power on the monster, sending him backwards, until he lost balance and fell off the bridge connecting the gods to humans.

The gods cheered in triumph and were gathered into the throne room. But then, Asclepius ran inside the large hall, panting.

Artemis frowned at the sight of him, asking herself who would be looking after Carter now. But before she could even open her mouth to ask, Poseidon beat her to it.

"What in the name of-" He glanced at his brother, who was raising an eyebrow at him like _Don't you dare. _"What in the world are you doing here? You're the one supposed to look after my daughter. Why are you-"

**Back at Camp Half-Blood, . . .**

Things weren't going so well. The campers had managed to defeat most of the new batch of monsters, but then Krios showed up, looking quite smug. Miguel growled, knowing he was allies with Atlas, and charged at him without thinking, not hearing Ryan's protests through his blind rage. Krios smirked more smugly than ever and battled with the god until he managed to grab him by the shirt and raise him from his feet. Miguel growled at him, trying to be free, but the Titan had a few tricks up his sleeve.

Then, everyone went wide-eyed as a very familiar voice boomed from the sea.

"LET HIM GO, KRIOS."

There, with a thick cast on her left elbow, thin casts on her right arm and left leg, and a beat-up face, was no other than the goddess who treated demigods pretty much as her equals.

Carter Sparrows.

**A/N: Miracles can happen, even in the Greek world. :D Stay tuned! **


	21. Promises Are Kept, Rewards Are Given

**Yeah, she actually rose from her unconsciousness. So, anyway, next chapter, people! Oh, and a few subtle changes will most likely by noticed by readers. ;) Review with your reaction about it, please. :D**

Miguel and Ryan were both shocked to the core, but kept up brave faces and kept an eye on Krios in case he tried anything. The campers were all slack-jawed with Carter's unexpected return.

"Don't look at me like it's such a freaking _miracle_. It's not like I was dead," the daughter of Poseidon snapped, getting quite annoyed with the looks from the campers. Normally, she would have never raised her voice at the campers, but with her body screaming at her to just lay down and rest, it cut off most of her patience and as a result, Carter was irritable like hell.

"Demigod!" Krios boomed, then chuckled loudly. This snapped the campers to attention and everyone sent cold, steely glares at the Titan. His laughter died down as he felt the stares from the demigods, and clenched his jaw in apprehension. "What has gotten you so out of your mind that you woke yourself out of your coma and came back here?"

Miguel and Ryan's eyes widened and they looked at each other briefly, not believing what Krios had said, then returned their angry gaze at the Titan.

"Because," Carter growled, stepping back into the sea, gathering strength from her domain. "I can still fucking beat your whiny ass straight into Tartarus." Her face, though still hardly recognizable because of the cuts and scars her fight with Atlas left, was now slowly healing because of the sea.

"Stupid demigod. Seriously? In that state, you still think you can fight me?" Krios laughed, keeping his face smug though slightly panicking inside knowing that Carter was just prolonging their fight with talking so the sea could somehow get her back in fighting shape, and his cocky responses weren't helping his case.

"Shut the fuck UP, Krios!" Miguel growled ferociously, barely a split-second before Ryan blew up on the Titan as well.

"Shush. You're not part of this battle, boy," Krios replied smoothly, a devious smirk on his face. "So get out of our way before you mess up that pretty-boy face of yours."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK TO HIM LIKE THAT!" His sister yelled, seemingly coming out of nowhere. She subtly glanced worriedly at her best friend, to which Carter acknowledged with a reassuring smile, as if to say, _I'll be fine, don't worry about me._

"Why you- AAGH!" That part was because of Carter's sudden blast of water at the Titan, sending him into the air about six feet above the ground before landing with a _THOOMP! _about a few feet from the weary demigod. Carter winced at the pain searing through her body, knowing that using her aquatic powers wasn't exactly doing wonders for her.

_"_Fuck you, Krios, FUCK. YOU." Carter sneered as she hovered over Krios. "And now you're gonna get thrown into Tartarus." She raised her sword, internally wincing with its weight, but gritted her teeth.

She swung the sword, and all of Camp Half-Blood's population averted their eyes as the Titan disappeared.

**At Olympus...**

"WHAT?" Artemis, Apollo, Poseidon, and Zeus all yelled at once.

"Why the fuck did you let her go?" The moon goddess growled.

"I told you to keep an eye on that stubborn demigod!" Zeus grumbled.

"Didn't I tell you to take double effort on looking after my cousin?" Apollo gritted his teeth.

"If she gets hurt, I swear I'll-" Poseidon, looking very close to flooding the entirety of Olympus, was fortunately cut off.

"Woah, woah_, woah!_ All this yelling's making my head hurt. What's this about?" Carter bellowed, clearly showing her heritage. After all, only kids of the Big Three could have the ability to bellow that loudly and not have inherited it from them.

All immortals in the room gaped. Miguel and Ryan rolled their eyes, though knowing how hypocritical that was seeing as that was their reaction as well only moments ago. Carter sighed exasperatedly after a few more seconds, growing tired of all the shocked faces she had to go through before actually getting into a decent conversation with them. Did they really think the "most stubborn and determined demigod of all time"- as said by Zeus one time -could be put into a coma for more than a freaking day?

She wasn't joking when she bid farewell, she really _did _think it was her time. But she knew that if she fell into a coma she'd fight it with all her willpower, just so she could help fight off the enemies.

"Oh my god. Carter." Artemis finally spoke up, and Carter looked up. Their eyes met and relief washed over those silver eyes, while a playful twinkle appeared in those sea-green eyes. Both of their faces were adorned with soft smiles. They barely noticed Jenine entering the hall and glancing jealously at them as she stood beside her brother.

"OKAY!" Apollo suddenly burst. Everyone in the room looked at him, startled. "Since it's settled that Carter is definitely back," the cousins' eyes met and the sun god smirked at her. "why don't we go on to rewarding the heroic people who fought in the war, Zeus?"

"Right. Miguel," Zeus grumbled. The older Brewer looked up at him. "call all campers, will you? As well as the immortals here in Olympus." The minor god nodded and disappeared in the shadows.

Within seconds, Artemis flashed a blinding white then reappeared beside Carter, who looked at the goddess with an amused smirk.

"What?" The moon goddess asked, puzzled with her best friend's expression.

"Nothing." Carter replied, grinning mischievously.

Cue an eyebrow raise from Artemis. "I know that look on your face and that's not 'nothing' to me."

"You think you know me so well, don't you?" The demigod retorted, ever so smoothly.

"Well don't I?" the Olympian shot back, smirking fondly at her best friend.

"Uhh, no you don't," Carter playfully argued, whilst smirking for extra effect.

"Why you-"

"Hey you two, stop acting like _such _a married couple. It's making my g-," Aphrodite groaned from her throne, getting cut off by a blushing huntress.

"We are _not _a married couple!" Artemis protested. Carter only chuckled beside her, knowing that their protests would practically go unheard and be useless.

"Yeah, sure you aren't," Apollo interjected, then he and the love goddess looked at each other with knowing smirks on their faces.

"Oh my gods," the moon goddess groaned, doing a face-palm. The legendary demigod patted her on the back, softly laughing with amusement.

"AHEM! So now that's settled, let's get on with the awarding, shall we?" Zeus boomed.

After a quite lengthy (though heard before) speech about the heroism of the warriors who fought an undoubtedly hard battle, yada yada yada. . . Well Carter couldn't really bring herself to care. She was currently taking a light nap, leaning her head on Artemis' shoulder. Jenine didn't notice, she looked about ready to pass out on her brother's side.

"Now, for the DEMIGODS!" Zeus thundered, which jolted both Carter and Jenine from their groggy stupor, which led to Artemis and Miguel subtly glaring at the king of the gods for purposefully raising his voice at the end of his sentence.

"Carter Sparrows," Zeus called. Aforementioned demigod sighed tiredly and walked to the center of the room, near the hearth of the gods. "A legendary demigod, would anyone in this hall object?" No one spoke a word.

"Very well then. Since I have given you my word on giving back your immortality, it shall be done," the sky god continued, beckoning Jenine forward. "Olympians?"

All twelve repeated the process they had done, only this time it was the other way around. Both of the girls landed to the ground with a soft thump, and the two blinked for a few seconds to regain full control of their body.

A smirk appeared on Carter's face before dissolving into a pool of water, then just seconds later reappeared, standing up. "Thank you, Lord Zeus." With that, the friendship goddess went to stand beside Artemis' throne with a new aura around her. The moon goddess smirked fondly at her best friend, knowing that the legendary demigod was clearly happy to be back.

"Jenine Brewer and Michael Sparks," the king of the gods proceeded. "Come forward."

The two demigods obeyed and stood before all Twelve Olympians.

"Since you two have made quite an excellent leadership among your fellow demigods, I shall grant you both with two very extraordinary weapons," Zeus conceded, then glanced at his son Hephaestus. The fire god nodded once and disappeared, leaving a trail of smoke behind.

Carter grinned, looking incredibly proud of her siblings. Miguel and Poseidon's facial expressions didn't go far. It was a rarity in the entire life of Zeus that he give out special weapons for demigods. A replacement for broken armory, yes, but rarely custom-made ones.

However, before the three could even begin to wonder about this odd behavior of the sky god, Hephaestus returned with two swords, both inside their stony emerald scabbards. To some it may seem like normal swords, yet all immortals in the room (save for Ryan and Miguel) knew with one look that those two weapons had a certain power within them, kind of like Carter's Moonwave.

"Come forward, demigods," Zeus called, having been handed the swords by his son. The two siblings glanced uncertainly at their elder sister, who gave them a smile and wink. They obeyed Zeus's command, then they were handed their swords.

Zeus glanced at Carter, silently requesting her to explain just how powerful these swords were. The newly re-immortalized goddess raised her eyebrows in confusion, silently telling her uncle that she knew nothing about those gifts.

_Just a glance at them and you should be able to recognize their power, _the sky god spoke in her mind.

When Michael's sword peeked out a bit from its scabbard, all its features slammed into Carter's mind at once. She nodded at the king of the gods, then stepped forward.

"It's a sword alike to mine, for it can summon water at the swordsman's liking and is a perfectly balanced blade for my brother," Carter said, smiling proudly at Michael.

Zeus nodded once at his niece and glanced towards Jenine. The memory goddess smirked at her sister then spoke, "It is quite like Michael's, except for the fact that even underwater, it would not feel like there is an added weight to it."

"Thank you, Carter," Zeus concluded. "Now, let the celebration begin!"

**So. There it is. Sorry for taking so long to update. Next chap, several of my original characters will be going somewhere, and a set of teens will replace them. :) Stay tuned! **


	22. Bravery in Dreams

**So...here's the next chap! Please leave reviews, they help me improve. Thanks! Also, as you can see, I changed my name to sparrowsac. It was supposed to be sparrows_ac, but whatever. :D **

Everyone cheered, then a long table full of god food was prepared, and all immortals took their turns in taking ambrosia and nectar. The music was turned up as per usual, and of course it sounded different to different people.

Demigods heard party music, then began their own celebration in a space of the room that they had taken over, dancing like no tomorrow. Nearly all immortals heard classical music, relaxing their frayed nerves that was due to all the fighting. It was only with the exception of Apollo and Hermes- who were partying like fools with the demigods -and the dynamic duo, Carter and Artemis, who were fine with strolling around and bond for some time before having to return to the real world.

"Car?" the moon goddess murmured, resting her head on her best friend's shoulder.

"Hmm?" the other goddess hummed in reply. She then stopped and jerked her head toward an old oak tree, silently asking Artemis whether she'd like to sit down. The Olympian goddess nodded and sat down, her best friend following closely behind.

The huntress resumed her position with her head on the younger immortal's shoulder and draping her arm over Carter's, the legendary demigod lacing their fingers together absentmindedly. "You were saying?"

"I just wanted to know," Artemis mumbled.

"Know what?"

"What song you heard inside the hall," the moon goddess finished quietly, feeling tired and sleepy because her best friend was an undeniably comfy cuddle buddy.

"Oh," the memory goddess said, then smiled sadly as she remembered, then unconsciously lay her head atop Artemis'.

_But now you're always there for me, When you say forever I believe.._

"I don't know about you, but I think I heard _Destiny,_" Carter murmured.

Artemis let a soft smile adorn her lips and mumbled, "Me too. Weird, huh?"

"Yeah," the legendary demigod agreed softly, then closed her eyes as a cool breeze blew their way. "I wonder what Aphrodite was about to say earlier."

The moon goddess frowned in confusion, but before she could ask, Carter intercepted it and quietly explained. "You know, when she was teasing us then you protested, therefore cutting her off."

A few moments of silence passed, cut off by the Olympian who murmured, "I don't know. Besides, lots of things could have been going on in her head. You know her."

Carter snickered, knowing what Artemis meant. "Yeah, who knows, right? There are lots of possibilities."

"Exactly my point."

The two sat in silence again, both comfortable with just being with the other, having missed this kind of bonding. Moments later, the two quietly chatted about the war, and soon enough it came to the subject of Atlas' kidnapping scheme.

"You know you didn't have to do that, Car," Artemis said softly.

"You guys are my best friends. It would be incredibly insensitive of me to not save you from there, especially _you,_" Carter replied just as quietly.

The Olympian smiled, and unbeknownst to the memory goddess, blushed at the sentiment. "I think you're the only person who would go to the point of risking your own life just for me."

The younger immortal looked down at her best friend and smiled softly. Artemis returned it and continued, "Thank you."

Carter's smile grew wider, then she murmured, "Anything for you."

**~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~**

"Carter?" Jenine called as she entered the cabin. Everyone had gone back to camp, having finished the celebration in Olympus.

"Hmm?" Carter hummed in reply, still focused on _The 39 Clues: Into the Gauntlet. _She was propped up on her bed, leaning comfortably against the headboard.

"Zeus talked to me and Mike," Jenine said, sitting beside her sister. Carter finished the page she was reading and set it aside, giving her sister her undivided attention. "He offered us a life of serving Dad, kind of like what he offered Percy last year."

"What are your and Mike's decision about it?" Carter asked.

"I don't know. I was hoping to hear your opinion about it," the younger demigod asked.

"Well, look at it this way: if you decide to become one of Dad's servants, at least you wouldn't have to deal with the human world anymore. Dad can teach you everything you'd need to know. But then again, the experience of interacting with mortals is still really advantageous," the immortal replied.

With what the goddess said, Jenine seemed to have made up her mind. The demigod contemplated saying it to her sister, who was patiently waiting with a warm smile on her face.

"Anything you want to tell me?" Carter gently prodded. She wanted to get back to her book; Amy and Dan were getting closer to getting the last clue and it was keeping the immortal on the edge.

Jenine smiled and shook her head no, the immortal nodded once and went back to reading her book. The demigod stood up and walked toward the door, and was about to open it when a voice stopped her.

"Sis?" Carter called softly, though still immersed in _The 39 Clues._

"Yeah?" Her sister replied, turning back to look at the immortal, knowing that the goddess was just finishing a page.

"Just remember that whichever life you choose, I'll always be here to support you one-hundred percent," the minor deity said, looking up as she ended her sentence and smiling encouragingly.

Jenine returned the smile and murmured, "Thank you."

**~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~**

Carter was well-known for playing safe with her words whenever she was giving advice or support to people who were at a fork in the road. And that was exactly what she did when her sister, Jenine Brewer, had told her that Zeus was offering her and their brother Michael a life of immortality.

She did it just in case the demigod would change her mind, though both of them knew that once Carter had told her the two sides of immortality, Jenine had reached a decision.

So the next week was spent by Carter spending time with her siblings and making the most out of it. The goddess drove them wherever they wanted, even if it was too late in the evening to do so.

Michael got to see the _Westlife _concert that he'd been dreaming of going to since he was a little kid, and Jenine got the chance to be normal if only for a day(because ever since she was born, Miguel had exposed her to the Greek myths, therefore inadvertently causing her to be plagued with dreams involving the future, which never failed to trouble her). The two demigods also got time with Apollo and Hermes, the two most mischievous gods of Olympus. This was something that the two were sure Carter would never do for a normal demigod.

Carter also got the two to learn how to maneuver easily underwater. They still hadn't been taught that by Percy because he kept bailing on them in favor of going on ridiculously rare dates with his girlfriend(all thanks to some policy that demigods weren't allowed to leave camp too frequently - no matter how skilled they were in the art of disintegrating monsters).

The day before that fateful moment, the goddess took the two demigods to their respective families. They told them about their plan and their families were nothing but full-on supportive of them. Jenine's mom looked quite teary-eyed after being told of the news, but was proud of her child nevertheless. Michael's family were hollering and whooping when Carter spilled the beans, incredibly proud of Mike and happy for him. Their families asked if they could celebrate the occasion before they had to leave.

"No problem, just make sure you guys stay in public places and not in secluded areas, you know how it is in this world," Carter had said, smirking slightly. They all agreed that Carter would just pick them up later in the evening, when it would be safer to send the two demigods into the sea without rising suspicion upon the mortals.

Carter shook her head in amusement at that thought. I mean, seriously. It would be way too funny if this happened in clear daylight at Long Island, with plentiful people roaming around the beach. She'd send them off into the sea, and then people would start panicking after a while because the two still wouldn't have come back. The goddess would probably receive a warrant of arrest, too, for supposedly "drowning two underage teens in Long Island".

The goddess chuckled to herself, then as she turned on the radio in her car, she said to no one in particular, "If Arty were here, she'd probably have smacked my head for even thinking that."

_Exactly what I would do, Carter. Don't make me poof to your passenger seat. _

Carter grinned like a fool, then her eyes lit up when she heard _We Found Love _playing on the radio. "Poof? Seriously, Arty? _Poof?"_

_I'm warning you, Kelp Head. _

"Ooh, I'm scared!" the younger goddess exclaimed in mock terror, feeling mischievous all of a sudden. She knew that the huntress wouldn't really hurt her, as long as she didn't hit anything too touchy and didn't push Artemis' limit.

_My god, Carter._ Carter could practically see the huntress doing a face-palm, and smirked._ How come you're so annoying today?_

"Ouch," Carter put a hand over her heart, feigning hurt. "I thought that title was reserved for Apollo?" Before she heard Artemis' answer in her head, her phone beeped (yeah, a phone- it won't hurt to live a little while in the mortal world, you know), showing a message from Apollo: **Not even gonna comment on that. Hmph. **

Carter laughed just as Artemis spoke in her mind, _Yes, well, it's your title today. _

"Not planning on changing it anytime soon, Arty?" She asked, not really bothered with the 'title' that Artemis put on her today.

Not surprisingly, a bright light flashed beside the younger goddess as she stopped at a red light. Artemis appeared on her passenger seat, looking annoyed, yet her eyes ever so slightly twinkled with amusement. Carter looked at the other goddess and smirked smugly.

Artemis scowled at her best friend and swatted her arm, which just resulted in a hearty chuckle from the other immortal as she accelerated in response to the green light.

"Why must you keep on messing with me on this day?" the huntress muttered, face-palming.

Carter grinned, glancing at the moon goddess. "Because it's fun?"

She heard a huff from her right and smirked, then received a punch from the huntress. "Just be glad we aren't out hunting."

The younger of the two only snickered at her and continued driving. "So, where do you want to go?"

**~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC**

Later that day, after a short meal and more bickering in Carter's Lexus, they found themselves perched on a tree. Artemis was sitting down on one of the sturdier branches, lightly leaning back on the other branch behind the one she was sat on. Carter was fully resting her body on the sturdiest branch of the tree, facing the huntress.

Subconsciously, she looked at the huntress with a certain look in her eyes. The moon goddess felt her gaze and faced her, raising an eyebrow at the younger immortal's green eyes full of questions.

"What's wrong?" she asked softly, which seemed to jolt the other woman out of her trance.

"Nothing," Carter murmured, smiling for reassurance. "Don't worry about it."

**~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC****~AC~**

**********I'm sure you know by now what I'm hinting at with our two goddesses. Let me know what you think, and I'll either continue and switch up the plot for you guys.**

Please leave a review! Thanks :) 


	23. Dirty Little Secrets

**So...here's the next chap!**

"I think I did a _really _stupid thing," Carter mumbled to herself, running her hands over her face. All eyes turned on her as she entered the cabin, but instantly went back to what they were doing upon realizing it was just their eldest sister.

She plopped down on her bed and shook her head to try and get her mind to stop thinking so much for a few minutes. _I mean, seriously, _she thought, _What was I thinking, looking at her like that? Gods damn it._

_You know in yourself why you looked at her like that._

_What, something cliche?_

_Figure it out yourself, dumbass._

_Fine. So I was silently asking how long she'd be around. But still, way too weird, considering she's _always _been there for me since I became immortal._

_But you also know that O-_

_Stop it. _

_Ha. You-_

_STOP IT!_

_You're just mad because you know you can never h-_

_GODDAMN IT, SHUT UP CONSCIENCE!_

_You have _got _to realize that-_

_Shut. The. HELL. UP!_

Carter snapped out of her internal conflict with an unintentionally loud groan, which caught Percy's attention. He looked over at his sister and locked his sea-green eyes on her troubled emerald green orbs.

"What's the matter, Car?" he asked, concern clear in his eyes.

"My mind, ugh," she grumbled. "Won't stop thinking about...stuff."

Percy raised an eyebrow at the uncharacteristic stammer and suddenly smirked when it clicked. "You mean Artemis?"

Carter glared, "No. I said it was just stuff. Way too complicated for you."

"Yeah. Right," the younger demigod said, still smug. Contrary to popular belief, his brain wasn't really full of seaweed, he could put two and two together. He could tell there was something with the way Carter and Artemis interacted with each other. He just didn't want to overstep boundaries; though he and Carter certainly were close enough to share secrets with each other, the younger demigod simply did not want to impose. The goddess could, after all, just approach him to vent about whatever she wanted to spill out from her guts.

Then, honestly surprising Percy, the goddess sighed heavily and patted a spot next to her on the bed, scooting off to make space for her brother. With slightly wide eyes, the boy obeyed and plopped down on the bed, leaning back on the headboard.

"Can I tell you something?" Carter murmured after a few moments of silence.

With a smile, Percy replied, "Of course you can. I can be trusted."

"Okay," the elder sibling took a deep breath, seeming to collect her nerves. "If I told you I liked someone..."

"And?" Percy asked, utterly confused. Really, it wasn't a big deal if you liked someone. It was human nature.

"If someone knew about who I liked, it wouldn't be...socially acceptable," Carter said, almost hesitantly.

Her brother's eyebrows knit in confusion for five seconds flat before it hit him smack in the face.

"Oh. My. Gods," Percy whispered in shock. "You-"

Carter glared fiercely at the boy, effectively shutting him up before he said anything else. Then after a few seconds, her eyes softened along with her features, and she sighed. "Yes. I do. It's always been her."

"Well, can't say I haven't seen it," the demigod said quietly, earning a questioning glare from his sister. "What? You two are so obvious. Seriously. Sometimes I don't get how you _still _haven't made a move after all these years."

The goddess snorted. "It's not that easy. There's all that history and stuff."

"History? You two don't even dislike each other," Percy contradicted, earning narrowed eyes from his sister.

"God, Perce. Sometimes I can't believe how dense you are about Greek stories," Carter muttered, rolling her eyes. "I meant, she has _history," _she emphasized the word, even making quotation marks in the air. "With.. people."

It suddenly clicked in Percy's head, and his mouth formed an 'o'.

Carter rolled her eyes. "Yeah. Oh."

"You know, you _should _make a move," the demigod said encouragingly.

The older sibling scoffed. "Because it won't hurt to try? Yeah, right."

"No, really. I see the way she looks at you when she thinks no one sees it," he said, then got cut off before he could continue.

"And it's full of love or whatever? Yeah, I've heard that before, Perce. I'm telling you, it _won't _work now, nor will it ever," she said firmly, but it wasn't enough to stop her stubborn brother.

"Why are you so hell-bent on losing hope that you two _can _be together? It's not like it's completely impossible," Percy retorted.

Carter sighed in frustration. She wasn't supposed to divulge this kind of information, but her brother really was stubborn. Just like their father, she guessed. Add human nature on top of that, and voila. Perseus Jackson, the epitome of persistence.

She opened her mouth to blurt out the true reason she couldn't find it in herself to make a move, but unfortunately got cut off by Tyson, who had come stumbling into the cabin, closely followed by Grover. Percy only snickered at their clumsiness, and Carter rose an eyebrow, one side of her lips quirking up in a smirk.

"Car!" Tyson exclaimed, almost excitedly.

"Yes, Tyson?" Carter asked, amusement twinkling in her eyes.

"Annabeth wants to speak with you," Grover said, answering for Tyson. "She's in the Big House with Chiron."

"Have an idea why?" the goddess asked, pushing herself off the bed.

Both Tyson and Grover shook their heads, which put a frown on Carter's face.

"Must be something incredibly important, then?" she remarked lightly, earning small smiles from the three boys.

**~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~**

"This isn't something to be taken lightly, Carter. You of all people should know that," Chiron said, trying to keep his voice level. If this conversation reached the wrong ears, all hell would break loose.

"And I _do _know. I just choose to regard it as something not requiring ridiculously high confidentiality," Carter continued before Annabeth or Chiron could retort. "After all, you two know that these kinds of secrets never stay as is. Especially in our world."

This seemed to cause both demigod and centaur to hold back and rethink whatever they were about to say. However, the goddess wasn't done. Not anywhere near done, actually.

"And if you think for one second that I'll tell _her, _just because of..." the goddess cut herself off with a scoff, standing up for good measure. "Well, I won't."

"Why, because you know you could lose her?" Annabeth retorted, barely letting shock register on her face with her own words.

Chiron flinches visibly, anticipating the outburst that was sure to come from the goddess. But instead, Carter just tensed, then all energy sapped out of her as she slumped back down in her chair. The demigod, on the other hand, was internally cursing herself for the incredibly rash comeback, but at the same time knew that Carter needed a reality check.

"And if I did?" Carter said, then her lips curled up in a mocking smile as she continued. "What could I do about it? Could I save the _world_ with this knowledge?"

Both student and mentor stay silent, knowing they were all just rhetorical questions. Then something crossed Annabeth's mind, and before she could overly think about it, she asked, "Carter, do you...love her?"

The goddess stared at the floor, suddenly fascinated with the flooring of the Big House. Then she looked at the demigod straight in the eye, her eyes seemingly protruding her very being. "What the hell kinda question is _that?_ She's my _best friend._"

Annabeth rolled her eyes at the other woman's stubborn nature. "You know what I mean."

"What good would it do anyone if I said yes?" Carter said almost icily, her eyes suddenly devoid of emotion.

"Oh gods. You know what," Annabeth huffed out, frustrated. She stood up as she continued talking, directing her words at Chiron. "I'm gonna do you a favor by lessening the number of stubborn people in here."

The mentor sighed under his breath. As Annabeth walked closer towards the door, she threw her hands up in exasperation as she exclaimed, "I don't even care how self-deprecating that is anymore!"

A slightly uncomfortable silence enveloped the two immortals. Chiron was trying to figure out what to do with this information, especially since only the three of them actually knew what was going on, and one of those people could very well blow up without warning and explode on someone who didn't deserve it.

So he just attempted to do what he knew would at least work in some way.

"Carter.." he said softly.

The goddess looked at him, her eyes still emotionless, and raised a questioning eyebrow.

"If ever she were to ask you about this, would you tell her?" the centaur asked gently, not wanting to come across as anything negative.

"I already told you. I won't tell her just because..." she trailed off, sighing tiredly.

"Not _that. _I meant about your..." Chiron scratched the back of his neck, not sure how to say this without the other immortal freaking out or anything. Carter only arched an eyebrow in query, though the look in her eyes suggested she knew what was coming anyway. "Your feelings for her and what effect it would have on your relationship, especially now that-"

"_Nothing _is going to happen, Chiron. My _feelings _for her will _not _have any effect whatsoever on our relationship- friendship, whatever -because there is absolutely _no way _that I will tell her just how I feel. Especially now that _he _is coming back to undoubtedly sweep little miss My-Life-Is-Perfect off her feet, which will inevitably break me to pieces because I will then realize that I had no chance with her from the even beginning. That even if we _had _been acting like freaking lovesick puppies over each other, it doesn't mean anything to her because she's still hung up over _him. _Then when they get together, I will, of course, always be there to help her on dates and whatever else therefore, forcing me into Friendzone Level Infinity. And then, of course, in..a few years, maybe, they'll eventually become more serious than ever in their relationship. Then he will fucking propose and without a doubt, she _will _say yes."

By now, Carter was catching her breath and on the edge of her seat, gripping the armrest so tightly her knuckles turned white. She looked down as she exhaled, and when her green orbs met Chiron's brown ones, the goddess' eyes were swimming with unshed tears.

"And then, if I'm lucky enough, I'll be her Maid of Honor. Then I'll get to choose the wedding dress, because even in that point of our lives she still wouldn't have realized that how we're acting is the exact way that couples do. And on their wedding day," her voice cracked, showing a side of her no one ever saw before. She took a shuddering breath before she continued.

"I'll be there, because I have to. To show my support, even if it's killing me inside. I'll see her walk down that aisle on her father's arm, and I won't be able to do anything but stare longingly at her when I'm sure no one's looking, because it's too late to do anything anyway."

A tear rolled down her cheek, her hands still gripping the armrests like her life depended on it. Chiron could only sympathize with her.

"And when they say 'I do', I'll wish it was me standing across her, and not _him. _Then when they have kids, she'll have me to babysit them if they have to go somewhere, because I could never deny her."

Carter looked down at the floor as she collected herself. "And you know what hurts most?"

She looked up again at Chiron's eyes, and she found knowing brown orbs staring at her green ones.

"The fact that you were idiotic enough not to take the opportunity to tell her while he was still far away from the both of you?"

The goddess could only chuckle humorlessly, and nodded sadly.

******~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~**

"Annabeth." Carter called out in the seemingly empty cabin.

The blonde turned around to see who her visitor was. "Oh. Hey, Carter."

"Hey. I, uh, just wanted to say that-" Annabeth interrupted her.

"No, hey, it's fine. I was in fault too. I knew what the situation was and.." she trailed off, knowing the goddess would understand.

"Yeah," Carter nodded, then took a deep breath. "So, uh, I better get out of your hair. I know you're busy with stuff."

The demigod nodded, smiling gratefully.

Just as the goddess opened the door and was about to step out, Annabeth called out, "Carter?"

She turned around and replied, "Yeah?"

"I almost lost my chance with Percy. If it wasn't for Rachel making me realize that, I would _never _have thought to show him how I feel," the blonde said. "Tell her while you have the chance. It's not too late."

A sad half-smile tugged on Carter's lips. "I know."

**~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~**

Three days later found Carter and Percy sitting Indian style on her bed in Cabin 3. They were both holding a bottle of beer in either hand, both of it halfway drained already.

"So, I, uh, went to Uncle H two days ago." Carter said, startling her brother and causing him to choke momentarily on his beer.

"What? What did you do there?" Percy inquired curiously.

"I checked up on our guest resident, on when he's coming back and such," she replied coolly.

Even inebriated, her brother could tell there was something else behind her reasoning. Percy narrowed his eyes suspiciously and said lowly, "You mean to know how much time you have left before it's really too late?"

Carter glared coldly at the demigod, then growled out, "I just wanted to know how much time I have left before I completely lose my best friend forever."

"Well you wouldn't lose her if you were just brave enough to tell her how you feel!" Percy countered hotly.

"Like _you're _one to speak! You wouldn't even have realized your feelings for Annabeth if she hadn't kissed you in Mount Saint Helens!" The goddess snarled.

"ENOUGH!" Chiron's voice bellowed from the doorway. "I've been hearing the two of you squabbling for the better part of half an hour. What is your problem?"

Both of them took a breather, taking gulps from their bottles just before the centaur snatched it away from them.

"Sorry," they chorused, and their eyes met, both completely understanding of the other.

"Look, I think we would _all _appreciate it if our conversations didn't revolve around _his _return. It endangers everyone who hears it, especially if they happen to be gossipmongers who can't keep their mouths shut." their mentor warned.

"What's going on?" Artemis called out, sending everyone wide-eyed as she sauntered into the room and plopped down beside Carter.

Chiron coughed and said, "I, uh, need to go train the campers in archery now."

Percy stood up and almost tripped over himself as he stumbled to get off the bed. "Yeah, me too. I mean, I need to go..do stuff."

Carter quietly let out a frustrated sigh, which was, of course, unsuccessful.

The Olympian frowned and turned her head to look at the other goddess just as Percy closed the door behind them.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Artemis asked, her voice full of concern.

"Nothing, nothing," Carter replied, shaking her head. The moon goddess raised an eyebrow.

Because really, she should know better than to lie to her own best friend.

"Fine. I went to the Underworld two days ago, as you know, and-"

"Wait. What _were _you doing in there, anyway?" the Olympian inquired, her eyebrows almost reaching her hairline.

"I, uh, was just checking up on something." Carter replied, looking away from those protruding silver orbs.

"Carter. I know we haven't seen each other in almost a week but...please just tell me what's bothering you?" Artemis pleaded softly, gently turning her best friend's face around so their eyes met head-on.

Carter let out a tired sigh, then took a lungful of air before blurting out the very words that could change both their lives, and probably everyone else's, for a long period of time.

"Orion was resurrected, and he's set to come back within these few days."

**~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~AC~**

**Read and review! ;)**


End file.
